Navidad En Brooklyn
by Sandra Strickland
Summary: "... Ella era aún Helga y él era aún Arnold. Los enemigos, los amantes, la eterna paradoja..."
1. Canada

**Navidad en Brooklyn**

**De Heidi Patacki**

**No es una historia mía. Fue publicada originalmente en inglés bajo el nombre 'Christmas in Brooklyn' en Diciembre del 2000. Detalles al final de este capítulo. **

**Primera parte: Canadá**

* * *

Helga Pataki - Kramer estaba sentada delante del pequeño espejo del hotel, con nerviosismo se cepillaba el cabello. Al día siguiente tendría la mayor presentación de ventas de su carrera, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía nerviosa. Por lo general, sus habilidades eran perfectas; era una vendedora despiadada y astuta, tal como lo había sido su padre. Pero había algo en este viaje a Canadá para cerrar el trato con Turner Broadcasting que había estado convirtiéndola en un manojo de nervios durante toda la semana. En todas las reuniones y las comidas de negocios había estado mordisqueando su profesional manicure y despedazando servilletas... tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo el asunto.

Helga dejó el cepillo y cogió el teléfono para llamar a su marido, Dirk Kramer. Él era un hábil negociante también; un ex aprendiz de su padre que había emigrado al negocio de telefonía celular. Vendía semi-fraudulentos paquetes de pago por minuto 'baratos' para los usuarios de teléfonos celulares en todo el país. Dirk y Helga rara vez estaban juntos, sus trabajos les exigían viajar mucho. A veces Helga sentía que estaba perdiendo todo contacto real con su esposo de sólo cinco años. Hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse en contacto con él a través de llamadas telefónicas de larga distancia, pero a veces incluso sus conversaciones telefónicas se sentían forzadas.

"¿Hola?" una voz de mujer contestó el teléfono cuando llamó a su casa en Vermont. _Extraño_, pensó Helga, haciendo una pausa. ¿_He marcado un número equivocado_?

"¿He-_LLO_?" la mujer dijo de nuevo, molesta con el desconcertado silencio de la otra línea. Helga se aclaró la garganta.

"Ah, sí, soy la señora Kramer" dijo ella, decidiendo no mencionar su propio apellido antes del guión por esta ocasión, "¿Me pasa con Dirk, por favor?"

Helga oyó un jadeo ahogado en la garganta de la mujer.

"¿Quién habla, por cierto?" Preguntó ella, endureciendo su voz. " ¿Es la residencia Kramer, verdad?" Estaba bastante segura de que conocía muy bien su número; llamaba a su propia casa más a menudo que el número de noches que pasaba allí. Pero su dedo podría haberse deslizado...

CLICK. La mujer en el otro extremo colgó. La mano de Helga tembló un poco mientras colgaba el auricular. Podría llamar de nuevo... pensó, pero le temblaban las manos y estaba cansada. No, decidió, iba a ir a la cama. Mejor no pensar mucho en esto antes de la reunión de mañana...

Así que se puso una vieja camiseta y unos pantalones de pijama, y se metió bajo las mullidas colchas de la cama de hotel. Su empresa siempre se aseguraba de que tuviera las mejores comodidades cuando viajaba. _La verdad es que llevo una vida de ensueño_, Helga pensó, _¿no es cierto? Soy una mujer de poder e influencia; gano más dinero del que mi padre jamás ganó, y ciertamente estoy más satisfecha conmigo misma de lo que mi madre lo estuvo alguna vez._

Trató de no pensar en Dirk mientras se quedaba dormida. Trató sobre todo de evitar la persistente idea de que ni siquiera le importaba que él la engañara. _Mi matrimonio no es ninguna broma,_ Helga se tranquilizó mentalmente. _Todo va como lo he planeado..._

.

_Era de noche, y estaba de vuelta en Nueva York. La nieve caía suavemente desde el cielo emblanquecido, lo que hacía que la ciudad pareciera más tranquila de cierta manera. Pero entonces, ¿no había habido siempre un extraño silencio que caía sobre su antiguo barrio? ¿Una barrera segura, tranquilizadora que era la ausencia de ruido? Sólo unas pocas sirenas de policía distantes hacían eco de las calles vacías._

_Era tarde, y Helga estaba caminando sola. Pero no estaba asustada - tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien estaba cuidando de ella._

_De repente, alguien detrás de ella pateó una lata, enviándola volando por delante de ella. Helga jadeó, y se dio la vuelta. Se sorprendió al ver a su amigo de la infancia 'Curly' Gammelthorpe, de pie y observándola con una mirada entendida._

_"¿Curly? "La voz de Helga sonó aguda contra el silencio de la noche. Curly sonrió lentamente._

_"Él te espera" dijo, tímidamente golpeando su pie contra el suelo. Helga de repente se dio cuenta de que ella tenía la misma edad que Curly- ambos eran niños otra vez, no más de diez u once._

_"¿Quién - qué? "-preguntó ella, tirando de su ñoño vestido rosa. Dios! No se había puesto ese feo y gigantesco moño en el cabello desde que sus días como matonesa en la escuela primaria._

_"Él espera" Curly dijo de nuevo, volviéndose para irse. Helga comenzó a caminar detrás de él, cuando de repente una tapa de registro se abrió bajo sus pies. Helga gritó, y salió volando por los aires. De las alcantarillas empezó a salir un humo negro y espeso. Ella gritó de nuevo, y se volvió para correr, pero el humo la retuvo. Se estaba ahogando, necesitaba aire._

_"¡Arnold!" sollozó con frustración._

_._

Helga se despertó, jadeando, en busca de aire. La luz en la habitación del hotel era brillante, y su alarma sonaba ruidosamente. Ese sueño... ¿Arnold? ¿El amor de su infancia? ¿Por qué soñaba con él - y con el viejo barrio- ahora? No había estado allí en años... pero el sueño pareció haber despertado un dolor que había estado ignorando durante mucho tiempo... de repente no era importante si llegaba tarde a su reunión.

Apáticamente se vistió y recogió sus materiales para la reunión. _Arnold. Ese... bastardo._ Nunca le había dirigido una segunda mirada en el aspecto romántico. Él, que solo salía con chicas virginales y puras de corazón en sus años de escuela secundaria. Mientras tanto, Helga estaba pasando por terapia, y problemas con el alcohol. Ella había llegado a odiarlo a él y a toda esa bondad facilona con la misma intensidad con que los amó siendo niña. _Nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para Arnold_, pensó con amargura. _Había que dejárselo a esas bonachonas cabezas huecas como Lila o Ruth..._ Helga no podía creer que todo esto estuviera volviendo a su cabeza. Fue hace más de diez años que se había graduado...

Él la había alcanzado después de la ceremonia...

_"Quería desearte lo mejor, Helga" él había dicho, sin ninguna mala intención, mirándola con esa mezcla de miedo y lástima que detestaba._

_"¿Qué demonios te importa?" ella le había espetado con esa fulminante mirada tan de ella, fumando en su octavo cigarrillo del día._

_Arnold sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y Helga casi quería creer en su afligido acto. Pero él solamente estaba siendo soberbio... tratando de restregar su perfección y su idealismo en su cara, como siempre._

_"Solíamos ser amigos" dijo con cautela: "Siento que las cosas resultaran de esta manera. Espero que tengas una buena vida, Helga."_

_Mucho mejor que la tuya, estoy segura_, pensó con ironía, saliendo de la habitación del hotel. Arnold probablemente todavía vivía en algún barrio pobre, dedicándose a algo patético como enseñar a preescolares o leer para niños ciegos..._ hmph_. La gente como él no sabía lo que era la vida real.

Helga sintió una punzada en el estómago al pensar en eso. Se apresuró escaleras abajo y luego afuera para coger un taxi. En realidad no era completamente cierto que Arnold no había tenido su cuota de dificultades... con ambos padres muertos antes de que él aprendiera a hablar... sus abuelos habían muerto también cuando él tenía quince años, dejándolo solo en el mundo. Se había ido a vivir con su amigo Gerald por un tiempo mientras terminaba la preparatoria, y después había conseguido una beca para estudiar en Nueva Escocia. Pero para ser completamente huérfano como él era...

Claro que Helga sabía lo que se sentía. Ella no había hablado con sus padres en años . Ella y su padre se habían odiado abiertamente desde que ella llegó a la adolescencia, y su madre era un mero cascarón de superficialidad y odio hacia sí misma... lo único para lo que los dos eran buenos era para adorar a su hermana mayor Olga. Olga vivía en Suiza con su francés esposo Kenyun; ambos eran médicos y tenían tres hijas perfectas, niñas rubias con coletas y lazos en el cabello. Olga, la bienintencionada boba, quien seguía enviando fotos de su familia en Navidad a Helga. Necesitaba de toda su valor para no tirarlas a la basura; aunque en el fondo sabía que no era culpa de Olga; Helga se sentía tan estafada por su hermana mayor.

Para cuando Helga llegó a la filial de Turner en el centro de Québec estaba de muy mal humor. Con sus carteles y gráficos empujados sin cuidado bajo el brazo, se metió en el ascensor y pulsó el botón del piso 61. ¿Por qué ese bobo sueño tenía que aparecer ahora y arruinar su día con todos esos malos recuerdos del pasado? ¿Y qué era todo ese humo al final? ¿Por qué ella gritó el nombre de Arnold? ¿Por qué no... _el de Dirk_?

_Como si Dirk me salvaría en una crisis_, pensó Helga. Estaría demasiado ocupado cerrando el trato con algún perdedor loco por los celulares ... Por supuesto Arnold en realidad la había salvado una vez, durante aquella inundación en la escuela. Había gritado su nombre entonces, también, mientras el agua se la estaba llevando en su corriente... y él la había atrapado.

"Es casi Navidad," dijo una voz detrás de ella, y Helga se dio la vuelta, conteniendo el aliento. No se había dado cuenta que había una anciana en el ascensor con ella. La anciana estaba apoyada cómodamente en el rincón, con las manos dobladas pulcramente sobre su estómago, su vestido de terciopelo púrpura colgando con gracia alrededor de sus tobillos.

"Um, sí," Helga dijo "Supongo que sí." Diciembre 5, esa era la fecha de la reunión, que era hoy. Sólo veinte días más para Navidad. Ella y Dirk generalmente aprovechaban este tiempo de vacaciones para ir a Aruba. Ellos nunca celebraban.

"¿Has sido buena este año?" la anciana le preguntó con una sonrisa extraña. Helga frunció el ceño. _¿Qué estaba insinuando?_ Ella dio un tirón hacia abajo a su falda negra para que no se viera tan corta; la parte superior del sujetador de medias se podía ver.

"Bueno, por supuesto que lo he sido" Helga contestó de mal modo, quitándose de un tirón el pelo sobre los ojos.

"¿Buena contigo misma, incluso?" -preguntó la mujer.

"Hey, mire," dijo Helga, dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo y deseando que el ascensor se apurara para llegar al piso 61. "Soy la persona más emocionalmente saludable que conozco, señora, ¿entendido?"

La mujer lanzó una mirada abstracta hacia el techo del ascensor.

"¿Quién de nosotros sabe lo que realmente necesitamos?" le preguntó en voz baja. "Lo que es más, ¿lo que realmente queremos?"

"¿Eh?"

"Si pudieras conseguir algo para Navidad, una sola cosa" dijo la anciana, mirando de nuevo a Helga "¿Qué sería?"

"¡No es asunto suyo!" Exclamó Helga. ¿Qué demonios era este fortuito interrogatorio? ¿_Una cosa que quiero para Navidad?_ Tuvo la tentación de decir: ¡_Que cierre su maldito pico, señora_!

_Quiero la oportunidad de presumirles a todos esos perdedores en Nueva York la diva en que me he convertido,_ Helga pensó con una risita. _De patear el barro sobre sus rostros patéticos._

Mientras el ascensor se acercaba a la parte más alta del edificio, Helga comenzó a oír un sonido de clic. Ella tiró del collar de su blusa un poco, a medida que el sonido se hacía más fuerte.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" murmuró. Se volvió para mirar a la anciana, ella tenía los ojos cerrados. _Se ve tan tranquila_, pensó Helga. _¡Vaya zoquete!_

De repente, las luces en el ascensor se apagaron. La flagrante luz de emergencia roja se encendió por encima de ellas, y el ascensor se detuvo con un accidentado golpe. Helga fue lanzada hacia atrás contra la pared de la derecha.

"¡Demonios!" gritó, mientras los papeles para la reunión caían en cascada hasta el suelo. Ella comenzó a agacharse para recogerlos cuando oyó un ruido que venía de arriba:

_SNAP. ¡Snap -snap -snap!_ Una rápida sucesión de chasquidos se escuchó, y el panel de control del ascensor comenzó a chispear. Helga escuchó un crujido, y sintió el ascensor comenzar a moverse... hacia abajo. Lentamente al principio y después más rápido...

"¡Oh, diablos!" ella gritó, mirando a la anciana, que aún permanecía en calma.

"¿Qué es esto?" gritó mientras caían hacia su destrucción.

"Resiste," dijo con suavidad la mujer, y Helga arañó frenéticamente en el piso del ascensor, sin encontrar nada a que aferrarse. Ya estaban ganando velocidad...

"¡Arnold!" gritó sin pensar antes de que el estrepitoso choque la hiciera callar.

.

_Hacía frío en Nueva York. Helga estaba sola en las calles, buscando alguna señal. Todo parecía estar cerrado, y el viejo barrio parecía un pueblo fantasma. Ella se detuvo frente a la vieja tienda de su padre: Big Bob Beeper Emporio. Las ventanas tenían rejas, aun así, algunos vándalos habían logrado traspasarlas. Había un largo grafiti de color rosa intenso que atravesaba las puertas frontales. _

_CERRADO, se leía en un cartel en una de las ventanas, Edificio en Venta._

_Helga se puso delante del que fue el antiguo lugar de trabajo de su padre, mirando las sombras y bordes irregulares de los vidrios rotos, recuerdos desvanecidos. Finalmente, cogió una piedra, y retrajo el brazo hacia atrás para lanzarla a través del cristal de la puerta delantera. Estaba a punto de tirarla cuando una niña pequeña salió corriendo delante de ella, riéndose._

_"¿Phoebe?" Helga exclamó con incredulidad cuando reconoció a la chica. La mejor amiga de su infancia, no había envejecido desde la última vez la vio, una emproblemada e incómoda visita a la universidad de la Liga Ivy a la que Phoebe acudía. Helga se miró a sí misma y, por supuesto, ella también llevaba la ropa y los zapatos de su juventud._

_"¡Sígueme!" Phoebe le hizo una seña, corriendo detrás del Beeper Emporio, a un callejón oscuro. Helga trotó ccon curiosidad detrás de ella, su corazón latiendo más rápido._

_"¡Phoebe, espera!" -gritó, tratando de mantener el ritmo. Phoebe se detuvo más adelante, y señaló un portal oscuro que se bifurcaba del callejón en el lado opuesto del Beeper Emporio. Helga se detuvo a su lado y se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento._

_"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó ella, asomándose por la tenebrosa puerta._

_"Mira", dijo Phoebe con una mirada aprendida en dirección de la puerta. Helga se acercó con cautela y giró el pomo._

_El interior del edificio al que entró olía a polvo y a moho. Helga caminaba con cuidado, adentrándose más en el edificio, y cuando se volvió para mirar detrás de ella, sólo encontró oscuridad, no puerta y no Phoebe. Se quedó sin aliento, pero ella siguió adelante._

_Dentro vio el resplandor de una hoguera. Sentados alrededor de ella estaban dos figuras, encorvadas y envueltas en mantas sucias. Una de ellas levantó la cara hacia Helga, y detrás de sus manchadas gafas, Helga reconoció a la pordiosera. _

_"¡Miriam!" -exclamó, cayendo de rodillas al ver a su madre, acurrucada y temblando de frío en el edificio abandonado. Ella miró, aterrorizada, a la figura que estaba a su lado, una forma más grande, acuclillada en el suelo cerca del calor del fuego._

_"Helga," su padre llamó, su enojado ceño frunciéndose. "¡Tú nos dejaste! ¡Por tu culpa somos esto!"_

_"Oh, Helga," Miriam se quejó "Tenemos tanto frío... ¿no podrías darnos tú un poco de calor?" _

_Empezaron a acercarse a ella; esos inmundos, hambrientos fantasmas de los padres que había conocido alguna vez._

_"¡No! ... ¡No!" Helga gritó, alejándose en la oscuridad. De repente había una pared detrás de ella, y ella estaba atrapada." ¡Retrocedan!" gritó, cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos,_

_"¡No tengo nada que darles!"_

_De pronto se oyó la voz de Phoebe de nuevo, como una invitación en la oscuridad._

_"¿Helga?" le preguntó, sonando diferente, inquisitiva. "Helga, ¿puedes oírme?"_

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron de golpe, y ella estaba mirando el rostro de la amiga perdida hace mucho tiempo. Phoebe, en toda su antigua y presente gloria, mirándola también. Una plastificada identificación de hospital colgaba de su cuello, rozándola en la cara.

"Helga, Oh Dios mío", dijo Phoebe, dando un paso atrás y tomando un gráfico que estaba al final de la cama. "Eres un milagro vivo, en verdad."

"¿Phoebe?" Helga le preguntó con incredulidad. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Esto, es cuidados intensivos," explicó Phoebe con claridad y despacio"Y estoy tan sorprendida como tú. Bienvenida de nuevo a la tierra de los vivos."

"¿Qué...?" Helga tartamudeó, recordando lentamente el accidente de ascensor. "¿Dónde estoy? "

"En el Manhattan Central," Phoebe explicó, mirando sombríamente por la ventana la ciudad a sus pies. "Fuiste traída aquí de emergencia desde Québec. Créeme, no quisieras ser atendida por extenso daño craneal en un hospital canadiense. "

"¿Qué? ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!" Helga trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor fue terrible.

"Relájate," Phoebe dijo: "Es sólo una coincidencia. Tu marido está esperando abajo."

"Oh, él" Helga gruñó, sintiéndose valiente.

"¿Te gustaría que te explique el alcance de tus lesiones?" Preguntó Phoebe "¿O debo salir y enviar al Sr. Kramer aquí?"

"Dios! Explícamelo en primer lugar, " Helga gimió.

"Bueno, " comenzó a Phoebe, "En primer lugar, has estado en coma durante más de una semana. Pero no te preocupes, milagrosamente no hubo daño cerebral permanente. Y tus músculos no se han atrofiado, así que la terapia física no será necesaria. Sin embargo, hubo extensas cicatrices y habrá incapacidad temporal. Tu brazo izquierdo está roto, y ambos tobillos se han fracturado. Como puedes ver, ya que te hemos enyesado."

"Dios mío, " Helga murmuró, examinando su destrozado cuerpo.

"Debes agradecer a tu estrella de la suerte de que tu cuello no se rompiera," dijo Phoebe, tomando un sorbo de una Coca-Cola Light que estaba sosteniendo.

"¿Sabes que esas cosas te darán cáncer?" le dijo Helga. Phoebe se encogió de hombros. "Hey," dijo Helga "¿Y qué le pasó a la vieja?"

"¿A quién?"

"A la mujer en el ascensor ", dijo Helga , "La que estaba conmigo cuando nos estrellamos . "

"Bueno, si ella sobrevivió, no fue traída aquí para su atención," dijo Phoebe, "Pero no estoy muy segura. No vayas a empezar con la culpa del sobreviviente ni nada de eso, ¿eh? No sería su estilo . "

"¡Oye, dame un respiro, Phoebe!" Helga gritó , " ¿Y qué con esa actitud tan fría? ¿Cómo demonios te ha ido, de todos modos? "

"No mal," dijo Phoebe "Acabo de pasar por un larguísimo divorcio, estuve a punto de perder mi licencia para practicar medicina, y mis dos gatos huyeron corriendo. Pero, bueno, al menos yo puedo caminar . "

"¡Muy graciosa!" Helga bromeó. "Bueno, todo iba muy bien para mí hasta que esta pesadilla sucedió. Hablando en serio, Pheebs, ¿qué te ha pasado? Pareces... no sé. Cambiada."

Phoebe rodó los ojos "¡Imagínate!, después de ocho años." Ella comenzó a salir de la habitación. "Voy a enviar a tu marido enseguida"

"Ni te molestes," Helga murmuró, pero Phoebe no la oyó.

_Bueno, este es un buen desmadre,_ Helga pensó, tratando de no llorar. Una vez que sus tobillos sanaran sería capaz de volver a encarrilar su vida, pero mientras tanto, seguramente perdería su trabajo, por lo menos. También su buena apariencia juvenil - se horrorizó con su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación. Esa lisiada luciendo tan desamparada; la chica en el espejo era una masa deforme bajo las feas mantas azul del hospital, con el brazo en un cabestrillo y sus pies en _botitas_ de yeso. Sus mejillas se habían quemado y tenía cortadas en todo el puente de la nariz y en la frente. Su pelo había sido afeitado en varios lugares para que los médicos pudieran arreglar esas viejas heridas que ahora estaban sanando bajo horribles vendajes. Las cejas y las pestañas chamuscadas por el fuego de la caída del ascensor.

Dirk entró con una elegante chaqueta de cuero agrietado que Helga no le había visto nunca antes. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás con un nuevo estilo, y él la observó desde el otro lado de la sala como si fuera un grave accidente de coche.

"Bebé," dijo "Mírate nada más"

"Lo sé," dijo Helga "Patético. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que era mortal? "

Dirk forzó una carcajada. Se veía muy incómodo. Se echó el pelo castaño claro fuera de la frente y se sentó su lado en la cama.

"Bueno", dijo Helga con un suspiro. " ¿De qué me perdí la semana pasada ? ¿Me has traído el Wall Street Journal? "

"Um, no," dijo Dirk, mordiéndose el labio inferior, "Helga, tengo algo que confesar."

"¿Qué? "

"Bueno," comenzó con un pesado, excesivamente dramático suspiro: "Cuando me enteré del accidente en Québec... Pensé que estabas muerta."

"¡Dios!," fue todo lo que Helga pudo decir. Ella no podía leer la expresión de Dirk en absoluto.

"Y," dijo Dirk, mirando al suelo. "Me sentí... _aliviado_. "

Helga lo miró fijamente. Trató de imaginarse a Dirk en un accidente de ascensor, ¿cuál sería su reacción? Tal vez no tristeza... pero ciertamente no sería alivio.

"Tú... ¿qué?" -preguntó, estupefacta.

"Helga, me doy cuenta que esto llega en un momento inoportuno," dijo "Pero, quiero el divorcio."

Helga no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. _¿Me despierto de un coma para ESTO?_

"¡Eres un miserable hijo de puta!" gritó, "¡Fuera!"

Dirk se puso de pie y se alisó la chaqueta. "Si esa es la forma en que deseas hacerlo, vieja amiga," dijo pomposamente "…vas a escuchar de mis abogados" Con eso, bruscamente salió de la habitación.

Helga se recostó en su cama, mirando al techo. _¿Qué he hecho?_ Se preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. _¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?_

CONTINUARÁ

En la Segunda Parte: Brooklyn

* * *

**Nota de SS.**

**Bien. Sólo unas cuantas cosas que aclarar. Esta es una historia escrita hace mucho tiempo y es una de mis favoritas de siempre. Probablemente una de esas que me convirtieron en ávida lectora de fics y de este sitio. La considero una historia hermosa y creo que mucho la pena que sea publicada en español. Heidi Patacki dio su permiso para traducirla, algo que agradezco infinitamente.**

**Trataré de mantener las cosas y las notas de autor tal como las escribió Heidi, aunque adaptaré sólo lo básicamente necesario debido a que cuando este fic fue escrito aún no se habían airado algunos capítulos de Hey Arnold!**

**Y para no perder la costumbre, aunque con unos cambios:**

**No poseo Hey Arnold; Craig Bartlett y Viacom lo tienen. Y no poseo esta historia, Heidi Patacki es la dueña. Planeo publicar un capitulo cada semana; jueves o viernes. Siendo que son seis capítulos espero que la historia esté terminada dentro de cinco semanas. Para quien guste mucho de esta historia y no quiera esperar por mi traducción abajo dejaré el link.**

**Espero la disfruten. Sus reviews son bien recibidos aquí o en la historia original.**

**He aquí el link de la historia original y el link al perfil de su autora. Si no salen bien pueden copiarse en la direccion justo después del slash de fanficion punto net.**

**Nos vemos.**

**s/131966/1/Christmas-in-Brooklyn**

**u/28689/Heidi-Patacki**

**13 de marzo de 2014.**


	2. Vermont

**Navidad en Brooklyn**

**Segunda Parte: **

**Nota del autor: Sé que dije que la segunda parte se llamaría Brooklyn, pero he ampliado un poco el principio, y ahora será llamado... Vermont. ; ) ¡Espero que estén disfrutando de esta serie! Estoy muy contenta de ver muchos más fics de Oye Arnold! en este sitio últimamente! Disfrútenlo ~ H.P.**

******Segunda Parte:** Vermont

* * *

_"Vendí mi alma ... ¿cuál es su valor?" _

Cenizas,

A Life Less Ordinary"

* * *

Helga se levantó de su cama de hospital por última vez el 16 de diciembre. Sus dos tobillos habían sanado rápidamente, y aunque su brazo todavía estaba enyesado, sus otras heridas ya estaban volviendo a la normalidad. Su cabello era ahora más corto y tenía una cicatriz permanente en la frente, pero los moretones y cicatrices de quemaduras se habían curado, y ella se sentía mucho mejor.

Phoebe entró en la habitación mientras Helga estaba preparando sus cosas para salir. Bebía de su coca de dieta habitual, observaba a Helga con cuidadoso desdén.

"Bueno, Pheebs, gracias por salvarme la vida y todo eso," Helga gorjeó con alegría.

"De nada. Pero ya sabes que no me corresponde salvar lo que queda de ella," Phoebe se burló "Siempre fuiste resistente," dijo "aunque a veces era pura farsa. ¿A dónde vas a ir , a propósito? Creí que tu marido te había dejado."

"Jesús, Pheebs, gracias por decirlo con tacto" Helga murmuró. No es que realmente se preocupara por Dirk. Él había dado un poco de chispa a su vida, pero nunca hubo más que eso.

"Te dije que dejaras de llamarme Pheebs. Nadie me llama así ya. Nadie me ha llamado NUNCA así, aparte de ti."

"Si quieres saberlo en verdad" dijo Helga, ignorando su último comentario, "Me dirijo de nuevo a Vermont para poner mis cosas en cajas. A menos que el abogado de Dirk se apoderara también de mis camisones y champús, además de la casa y los coches... no es que no le haría lo mismo si fuera yo."

"¿Vas a enfrentar Dirk de nuevo tan pronto?" Phoebe preguntó mostrando algo de incredulidad "Hablando como una divorciada, eso es ser valiente."

"En realidad, no," respondió Helga , lanzando su bolso sobre su hombro bueno "Dirk debe estar en Holanda esta semana, si mi memoria no me falla."

"Todas las pruebas indican que tu memoria está intacta," Phoebe murmuró .

"Excelente" dijo Helga, acercándose a Phoebe y golpeando cariñosamente en la espalda a la pequeña mujer, agregó. "Entonces me voy. Buena suerte. Lo digo en serio, Pheebs... perdón, Dra. Phoebe. Siento que hayamos perdido contacto. Fuiste mi única amiga durante todos esos 'malos tiempos'."

"Mmm," Phoebe murmuró , mirando por la ventana, "Espero que no estés bebiendo otra vez"

"No por el momento", respondió Helga , " Y no lo he hecho por años. No te preocupes , este divorcio no me va a sacudir tanto. A decir verdad, ya tenía tiempo viéndose venir, sólo que yo no quería admitirlo. Y sin embargo ... ya me estoy MURIENDO por un palito de esos, provoca-cáncer."

"¡Vaya cliché!", dijo Phoebe , "Incluso _yo_ intenté fumar después de mi divorcio."

Helga se quedó callada por un momento. Y luego: "Lo dije en serio, Phoebe. Mis mejores deseos. Adieu."

"¡Helga!" Phoebe gritó mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta. Helga se volvió e hizo un gesto de sobresalto. Phoebe suspiró profundamente y rodó los ojos .

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" finalmente preguntó con cierta reticencia, "¿Para mudarte, quiero decir? Porque sé lo que estás pasando. Y, diablos, yo también te extrañé. De algún modo."

Helga estaba sorprendida. ¿La prestigiosa Dra. Phoebe quería ayudarla? Ella jugó con la correa de su bolso.

"Sí, claro ", dijo Helga, aun conmocionada. " Me vendría bien un par extra de manos ... por no hablar de tu coche."

"Porque tengo unos días de vacaciones," Phoebe explicó tímidamente . "Y Dios sabe que no tengo planes de volar a Bora Bora en el corto plazo."

"Amen a eso", dijo Helga con una sonrisa escondida, y los dos salieron juntas por la puerta.

.

Helga y Phoebe se dirigieron a Vermont en el clásico Cadillac verde-azul de Phoebe. Phoebe se sentó firmemente en el asiento del conductor, el sol se reflejaba en sus pequeñas gafas, haciendo círculos de color amarillo brillante de la luz sobre los ojos.

Helga se relajó en el asiento del pasajero, picando aburridamente el empaste de su yeso. Ella realmente no sabía lo que iba a hacer después de que saliera de la finca de Vermont: no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Aunque tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado, en realidad no era suficiente para comprar una casa, no sin alguna garantía.

"Entonces," Helga trató de iniciar conversación : "¿Sigues viendo a alguien del viejo vecindario?"

Phoebe rodó los ojos: "No," respondió en un primer momento . "Pero sé en qué andan casi todos, debido a que aun visito Brooklyn para ver a mis padres. De hecho, me mudé para allá por un par de semanas después del divorcio. "

"¿Y cómo está ese viejo lugar?" Preguntó Helga , tratando de no parecer demasiado curiosa. Realmente no había pensado en eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Está bien, supongo", Phoebe dijo: "Es un poco más peligroso de lo que era cuando éramos niños, por supuesto. Y un montón de los viejos conocidos ya se han ido. El hombre paloma, el viejo carnicero, los abuelos de Arnold..."

"¡Arnold! " Helga dijo con dramático desdén. "¡Ciertamente no le había dado a ese nombre ningún pensamiento en años!" mintió. "¿Es ese perdedor vive todavía en Nueva York? "

Phoebe asintió lentamente. "Se mudó de regreso después de que murió su esposa."

"Whoa," dijo Helga en voz baja. "¿Estaba casado?"

"También lo estabas tú" Phoebe le recordó.

" ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con esto?" Helga se impacientó. Aún se negaba a admitir, incluso ante Phoebe, que había tenido sentimientos por Arnold.

"Él estaba viviendo en Nueva Escocia después de la preparatoria", dijo Phoebe , "Luego comenzó a trabajar como fotógrafo, viajando por todos lados. Y terminó en ... ¿_Escocia_?, creo, donde conoció a su ex esposa... se me olvida su nombre. Bueno, ella era británica , y ellos vivían en Londres antes de que ella muriera".

"Británica," Helga murmuró con un gesto de disgusto. Miró por la ventana y observó el paisaje cubierto de nieve pasar rápidamente, mientras se dirigían hacia la que alguna vez fue su casa. Algunos niños estaban fuera, en sus patios, construyendo monos de nieve, colgando luces de Navidad, jugando hockey sobre hielo... Helga se encontró anhelando su juventud. Recordó cuando el abuelo de Arnold solía unirse a los niños en las peleas con bolas de nieve en el antiguo barrio...

"En cuanto al resto de ellos," Phoebe continuó, "Gerald aún está en Nueva York, trabajando para su padre . Hablamos brevemente mientras yo estuve en casa. Está… casado... también..." su voz se fue apagando con tristeza. "Y Harold sigue ahí, cuidando de su madre. Él es... _raro_... déjame ver ... Eugene vive en algún lugar en el oeste, no tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado con él. Rhonda, por supuesto, tiene un elegante apartamento-estudio en el centro" Phoebe rodó los ojos "¿Has oído que escribió un libro?"

"¿Qué?" Helga le preguntó con incredulidad. "Esa cabeza hueca que estaba loca por la moda, Rhonda, ¿escribió un libro?"

"Uf , sí, " Phoebe confirmó : "Ella lo escribió , por supuesto, bajo el nombre de Rhonda Rosewood. Trata acerca de su amargo divorcio de ese actor... ¿cómo se llama, Devon Woodward? Quién la robó descaradamente y la dejó para criar sola a su hija... ¿Puedes creer que me deprimí tanto después de que Richard me dejó que yo, de hecho,_ lo_ _leí_?"

"Ew, Dios," Helga se quejó : "¿Cuál es la historia con este tal Richard , de todos modos? ¿Es algún compañero doctor? "

"En realidad," dijo Phoebe , "Es un enfermero. Trabajamos juntos en el Manhattan International. Estuvimos casados durante tres maravillosos años. Y entonces él conoció a Ashley."

"Oh", dijo Helga , "¡Vaya nombre para una amante."

"Siempre es una Ashley" dijo Phoebe con un movimiento de cabeza, " ¿O una Brittany? ¡Oh, diablos! Ya estoy bien ahora. Debo estar agradecida. Lo tuve para mí tres años. Realmente lo amaba como no tienes una idea."

"Yuck, ¿cómo puedes hablar así? " Preguntó Helga, sentándose. "El tipo es un idiota rematado. ¿Cómo pudo dejarte? ¡Eres perfecta! "

"Oh, por favor," dijo Phoebe : "No soy la mujercita más atenta. Siempre estaba trabajando... Hice más dinero que él ... Creo que lo hizo sentirse menos"

"¡Esa es pura mierda!" Helga exclamó: "Confía en mí, estás mejor sin él."

"Lo que tú digas," Phoebe murmuró.

.

Llegaron a la finca de Helga y Dirk en Vermont un poco después de mediodía. Helga se bajó del auto y abrió los portones, y Phoebe se maravilló del lugar mientras conducía hasta la majestuosa entrada. Helga amaba estar aquí... realmente echaría de menos el lugar. El aire olía a pino y tenían una hermosa vista del ocaso desde el ventanal de la cocina.

Las dos mujeres entraron y Helga encendió las luces. Subió a su habitación y comenzó a meter toda su ropa en cajas. Se sentía un poco como si estuviera robando a un extraño, y le gustaba la sensación. Le gustaba sentir como si no perteneciera a todas esas costosas camisas de seda que estaba empacando y a esas faldas caqui que la hacían lucir muy responsable. Se dio cuenta de una lucecita parpadeante en la esquina de la habitación, y se volvió para ver que su contestador automático estaba vivo con un mensaje.

Phoebe entró con más cajas mientras Helga apretaba el botón de "Play". Reconoció la voz de su jefe Jerry inmediatamente.

"Hey, Helga querida ", su voz grabada la saludó: "Mira, cariño, siento mucho tener que hacer esto cuando tendríamos que estar hablando de vacaciones, pero realmente tenemos que dejarte ir. Simplemente no podemos esperar a que compenses la semana perdida y sabes bien que te perdiste una reunión que era clave para esta época del año. Mira, buena suerte y todo, eres una verdadera muñeca. Te estaremos enviando las cosas de tu oficina el miércoles. Así que no te molestes en regresar. ¡No es nada personal! ¡Feliz Navidad y saluda a ese bribón de Dirk de mi parte!" BEEEP.

Helga se quedó en silencio por un momento, Phoebe observándola con una mirada llena de compasión . Ella suspiró, tratando de no dejar que las circunstancias la derrotaran. Después de todo, sabía que esto podría suceder.

"Mira," Phoebe dijo: "Si necesitas un lugar para alojarte..."

"Oh, Phoebe," dijo Helga, volviéndose hacia ella. "¡Realmente eres la mejor! ¿Sabes que Dirk y yo no teníamos un solo amigo? Solo socios de negocios. Tal vez este accidente con el ascensor fue... una bendición disfrazada. Para empezar, logró que el _dúo terrible_ volviera a verse, ¿no es verdad? "

"No te aceleres," Phoebe la paro en seco: "No quiero escuchar de ninguna revelación acerca de haber visto la luz o de que dejarás atrás tu viejo estilo de vida... Sólo te estoy ofreciendo el sofá en la sala de mis padres, y tal vez algo de cereales y pastelillos de arroz."

"El sofá en, er, ¿la sala de estar de tus padres?" Preguntó Helga, sorprendida .

"Bueno, sí," Phoebe ofreció , "Yo no tengo espacio para ti en mi casa. Sinceramente. ¿Sabes que cuesta un ojo de la cara vivir en un armario en la ciudad? ... Y bueno, mi apartamento _es_ un armario."

"Dormiría en el refrigerador," Helga murmuró.

"No tengo refrigerador, " Phoebe le dijo: "No hay lugar."

"¡Por el amor de Dios!" Helga exclamó. "¿Con tus padres? Lo agradezco Phoebe... son gente agradable y todo... ¡pero no puedo volver a Brooklyn ahora! ¡Después de todo esto!"

"¿Por qué no?" Phoebe preguntó en un pequeño grito. "Te haría bien estar rodeada de amigos."

"¿Qué amigos? " Helga murmuró . "Toda esa gente me odió en la escuela secundaria . "

"Corrección", dijo Phoebe , "TÚ los odiabas A ELLOS. Nunca te excluyeron, Helga, es sólo que te volviste *demasiado dura* para nosotros."

"Oh, ¡eso es mierda!" Helga espetó: " Eran groseros conmigo desde el jardín de niños."

"No todos ellos," Phoebe le recordó. Helga recordó dolorosamente el único niño que había sido amistoso en su primer día de escuela. Arnold. Él le había dirigido la palabra después de caminar sola en la lluvia ...

"Está bien, ACEPTO" Helga accedió a regañadientes. "Pero pensé que habías dicho que casi todo el mundo dejó Hillwood, de todos modos? Excepto Harold, y um, Arnold , ¿verdad? "

"Bueno , estoy segura que todos van a volver a casa para la Navidad", dijo Phoebe "Incluida yo. Sólo tengo una semana más en el hospital, y luego me desaparezco por las vacaciones. "

"GENIAL" Helga gimió, "Un gran y estúpida reunión."

"Siempre podrías elegir dormir en la calle," dijo Phoebe con convincente frialdad.

"¡Por el amor de Dios!" Helga exclamó, recogiendo un par de cajas llenas de ropa. "¡Aceptaré tu mezquina hospitalidad! ¡Caray!" Con eso salió de la habitación.

Phoebe alzó los ojos al techo. "Tan agradecida como siempre" murmuró para sí misma.

.

Helga se quedó dormida en el coche de camino a Brooklyn. Mientras perdía conciencia pensaba en Arnold. ¿Y si se lo encontraba en la frutería? ¿Y si él había cambiado, al igual que Phoebe, y bueno, ella misma? ¿Qué pasaría si el chico idealista que ella había amado y odiado ahora era cínico y endurecido como el resto del mundo?

_"¡Helga!"_

_Se dio la vuelta, y él estaba allí de pie. El Arnold de doce años. Allí, de pie, la edad que tenía cuando aún se permitía amar toda su inocente y bienintencionada __ estupidez_.

_"¡Aléjate de mí " Helga se oyó decir con dureza. ¡_No, niña estúpida_! Ella pensó, ¡_lo perderás de nuevo!_ Pero no podía forzarse a disculparse, ella no tenía ningún control sobre su voz en su sueño._

_"¡Helga , por favor!" Arnold dijo con tristeza: "Te he echado de menos... y , los dos estamos solos. Es Navidad. ¿No podemos perdonarnos y olvidar? "_

_" ¡Oh cállate! " Helga se oyó decir impaciente, y retrocedió horrorizada. Al darse cuenta de que sí tenía el control de sus movimientos, ella se volvió hacia él y miró sus inofensivos y heridos ojos. Caminó lentamente hacia él, extendiéndole la mano, haciendo que sus ojos demostraran lo que realmente sentía aun cuando sus palabras se negaran a expresarlo._

_"Helga" dijo en voz baja, extendiendo los brazos hacia ella. Helga encontró que ella también tenía doce años, el último año que había dejado que su madre la vistiera con ese tonto conjunto rosa y con ese ridículamente enorme lazo en el pelo._

_"¡Déjame en paz" ella gritó , pero había una grieta en su voz, y una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla mientras lo decía. _

_Siguió caminando con cautela hacia los brazos extendidos de Arnold, deseando ser abrazada finalmente por él con tanto deseo que temblaba en los zapatos Mary Jane de su juventud._

_Justo cuando las puntas de sus dedos se tocaron, el cielo se oscureció por encima de ellos. Helga sintió una fuerte brisa soplar contra ella, empujándola hacia atrás un poco. Ella se agachó para sostener el borde de su vestido y evitar que volara alrededor de su cara._

_"¡Helga!" Arnold gritó, y ella levantó la vista para ver que estaba muy lejos de repente. Estaba siendo empujada y rápidamente arrastrada hacia atrás por una fuerza increíble, y cuando trató de moverse vio que era inútil, la fuerza del viento era enorme._

_"¡Arrrrnold!" ella gritó en agonía mientras volaba hacia atrás en un mar de oscuridad. Él era un punto en el horizonte desapareciendo hasta que finalmente se fue, su voz en el viento la llamaba en vano mientras ella desaparecía en la nada._

.

Helga se despertó y su cinturón de seguridad la ajustó mientras Phoebe pisaba los frenos para evitar que su coche colisionara con un taxi en frente de ellas. El rostro de su pequeña amiga se torció con la ira del clásico conductor neoyorkino mientras tocaba el claxon al taxista infractor. Helga se frotó la cabeza. Llovía en Brooklyn, y estaban atrapadas en el tráfico del puente.

"¿Estás bien?" Phoebe le preguntó, agravada. "Estabas lloriqueando en tu sueño, me estabas asustando."

"Disculpa que mi subconsciente te molestara," Helga murmuró. "¿Oye, Phoebe? Sabes que esto es un tema un poco delicado, pero... ¿sabes algo de mis padres? ¿Ya no están en Brooklyn, verdad?"

Phoebe negó con la cabeza, y un enorme peso dejó los hombros de Helga, sólo para sobrevolar su cabeza ominosamente.

"Desaparecieron después de que Big Bob Beepers quebró. Ernheart's Mobile Paradise fue el que los llevó a la quiebra... pero estoy segura que lo sabes"

"Vamos, Phoebe," Helga murmuró: "No he hablado con ellos desde la graduación." Eso no era del todo cierto. Helga había visto a su madre poco después, antes de que ella comenzara a asistir al Colegio Comunitario de Queens. Olga, enfundada en esa actitud de soy- más- buena- y-santa-que- tú, había arreglado una especie de intervención familiar para discutir el problema con la bebida de Helga: intervención a la que su padre no se había molestado en asistir.

_"Está teniendo problemas en el trabajo," Miriam le había dicho, nerviosa, aun negándose a aceptar el abierto resentimiento entre Helga y Bob, como siempre. Bebía con nerviosismo de una taza de café a la canela escandinava que Olga había preparado, viendo a Helga desde detrás de los cristales de sus gafas, enmarcados en diminutos cuadros._

_Helga se sentó encorvada en un sillón al otro lado de la habitación, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo que inspiró un coro de delicados tosidos de protesta de Olga._

_"Helga" ella dijo, "Por favor, considera ponerte en contacto con él. Sé que es terco... pero muchas de las recientes dificultades en el trabajo se deben a su profunda preocupación por ti" _

_Miriam asintió lentamente. "Todos estamos preocupados, querida," murmuró ella en su no deliberado pero condescendiente tono._

_"Bueno, ¡Siento mucho haber irrumpido en sus perfectas vidas!" Helga había gritado, dejando la casa antes de que empezaran a criticar más su imprudente estilo de vida. Tenía poco tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que era bastante bonita después de que toda esa torpeza de su adolescencia se había derretido. Se vestía con ropa sugerente y llevaba delineador de ojos muy oscuro. Había desplumado sus gruesas cejas hasta que tuvieron una forma femenina, y escogía sólo los zapatos de plataforma más altos que encontraba para pisar fuerte por toda la ciudad._

_Ella salió corriendo a la calle ese día, y prometió no volver a hablar con ellos de nuevo. Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos mientras que con sus plataformas de charol rojo salió a las calles de Brooklyn golpeando rítmicamente el agrietado concreto._

Olga sería la única que se molestaría en tratar de comunicarse con ella después de eso. Sus padres se habían dado por vencidos tan fácilmente. Helga trató de no derramar más lágrimas sólo de pensar en ello.

Llegaron a la casa de Phoebe en el viejo barrio cuando las farolas comenzaban a iluminar la calle. Los postes habían sido decorados con el verde falso de la Navidad, con grandes lazos rojos y guirnaldas en la parte superior.

"Aquí estamos" dijo Phoebe, estacionándose en paralelo frente a su casa de la infancia. Helga trató de salir del coche y seguir a Phoebe a la puerta, pero no podía moverse. Estaba paralizada por el… ¿miedo? Algo capaz de paralizar el corazón la mantenía pegada al asiento del coche.

"¡Helga!" Phoebe gritó, sin olvidarse de mostrar su nueva impaciencia en este momento tan delicado. Helga se volvió hacia ella, y sus ojos siguieron de largo la calle. Esa calle. Su calle. Él vivía a cinco casas más abajo de la de Phoebe. Helga vio la señal de Sunset Arms Inn mecerse con la brisa navideña al tiempo que un par de díscolas gotas de lluvia se volvieron nieve en el congelante aire del viejo centro.

Arnold. Todavía lo amaba. Nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ ...**

**En la tercera parte: Brooklyn**

**Nota de Traductor :D**

**Sus reviews con bienvenidas. **

**Gracias a Orkidea16, Alexamili, acosta perez jose ramiro, MarHelga, nova por siempre y Cerezo de Luna por sus reviews. A serendipityrain por su review en la historia original. También gracias a quien la marca como favorita o para seguirla. No quiero irme -por ahora-sin agradecer tambien a quienes han dejado reviews recientemente en mis anteriores historias. Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**T:12 de Marzo de 2014. **

**P:19 de Marzo de 2014.  
**


	3. Sunset Arms

**Navidad en Brooklyn**

**Nota de Autor: Lamento la espera, mis disculpas a quienquiera que mantenga su interés en esta historia. Me metí en fanfiction de FF9 (Final Fantasy IX) después de que consiguiera el juego en Navidad, además de que estuve lejos de mi ordenador durante las vacaciones. ¡Pero aquí estoy de nuevo! :)**

**Tercera Parte: Sunset Arms**

* * *

_"Puedo decir por tus ojos que has estado llorando_  
_por siempre_  
_Y las estrellas en el cielo no significan nada para ti_  
_Son un espejo_  
_No quiero hablar de eso,_  
_¿Cómo me rompiste el corazón...?"_  
_~ Indigo Girls_

* * *

Helga se despertó tarde aquel domingo, y al principio no recordaba dónde estaba. El papel tapiz estaba cubierto de pequeñas flores color rosa, las sábanas estaban limpias, eran de encaje y lucían humildes. Recordó lentamente a medida que se despertaba que estaba en casa de los padres de Phoebe, que la Navidad estaba a sólo unos días, y que ella era en la actualidad una vagabunda sin trabajo, sin casa, y sin ninguna dirección oficial para que su ex marido le enviara los papeles de divorcio.

Dejó la cama y bostezó frente al espejo. Las finas líneas alrededor de sus ojos ya se estaban suavizando, y un saludable rubor volvía a sus mejillas. _Me veo como un ser humano de nuevo, _observó,_ en lugar de como un robot adicto al trabajo_. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo duraría esta atractiva apariencia? Pronto tendría que volver a buscar trabajo, a buscar casa, y a que resurgieran sus viejos hábitos, si es que esperaba sobrevivir. Olga era la única persona a quien podía imaginar que le prestara dinero, pero nunca aceptaría la caridad de "la hija bendita". Preferiría morir de hambre antes que admitir derrota frente a Olga, ¿para qué? sólo para que corriera a informarle a Miriam y Big Bob. Se imaginó a su familia riéndose de ello alrededor de la mesa: _Esa fracasada de Helga, le estuvo yendo bien por un tiempo, ¡pero sabíamos que no iba a durar!_

Helga no les daría esa satisfacción. Prefería mudarse a Arkansas y voltear hamburguesas en Popeye's que pedirle dinero prestado a su hermana.

Y ciertamente no podía pedirle a la familia de Phoebe nada más. Ellos ya hacían bastante proporcionándole un lugar para descansar su cabeza, auténticas comidas caseras (algo que Helga no había disfrutado desde la escuela secundaria, bueno, salvo unas cuantas visitas a casa de los padres de Dirk durante su noviazgo), y la hospitalidad en general que le brindaban. Había toallas limpias colocadas en una silla cerca de la cama, y ella felizmente les recogió y se dirigió a la ducha; al chorro de agua caliente que atravesaba los rayos de luz que entraban por la pequeña ventana en el baño. Era un día soleado y sin embargo, helaba en Brooklyn, y Helga se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha y disfrutó de la sensación del agua caliente. Se preguntó qué iba a hacer hoy: ¿ver la televisión con el genial papá de Phoebe, o ayudar a su frenética madre a cocinar más comida para las próximas fiestas?

_Tal vez deba caminar hasta la escuela primaria. _Helga pensó. Ella suspiró con una mezcla de remordimiento y amargura. Phoebe le había dicho que los chicos no la habían excluido más que a cualquier otro, que fue ella la que eligió ser excluida. _Eso no tiene ningún sentido_, pensó Helga, frotándose el pelo con champú de fresa, _¿por qué iba yo a procurar su resentimiento?_

Ella no era psicóloga, pero estaba segura de que no sucedió de esa manera. Los chicos de este barrio siempre la habían rechazado, tal vez porque no era precisamente la imagen de la feminidad, o porque no era la niña más inteligente de alrededor, o la más paciente en ese entonces. De cualquier manera, podrían haber mostrado un poco más de compasión, y Helga decidió que le encantaría golpear sin descanso hasta sacar los mocos de cualquiera de ellos, incluso ahora.

Pensó en Arnold mientras enjuagaba la espuma de su cabello. En aquel entonces había estado tan segura de que con el tiempo estarían juntos, pero después de que la escuela secundaria empezó, sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas. El tipo de chicas con las que Arnold había salido -. Helga se burló consigo misma. Ella no podía creer que había estado casado. Sea quien fuera la mocosa británica con la que había caminado rumbo al altar de la iglesia seguramente era una babosa absoluta, como Lila, o aquella Ansley Peterson de la preparatoria. Ansley, la aborrecida violinista de cabello rizado y piel perfecta. ¡Esa forma en que levantaba la barbilla; esa insolencia de su excelente postura! Helga la había pateado cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, ganándose el odio de Ansley, de la administración de la escuela, y de Arnold.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió, se secó el pelo. Se puso un cálido suéter sobre su camisa, y agarró su chaqueta, guantes y gorra de esquiar peluda. Estaba hecha de verdadero casimir, - Helga se había metido en una tienda exclusiva en Manhattan durante un viaje de negocios el año pasado. La parte glamorosa de su vida había terminado, pensó, casi triste de verla irse, casi aliviada.

.

"¡Ah, ahí estás!" La madre de Phoebe saludó a Helga sin mirarla mientras ella bajaba las escaleras. Ella estaba luchando con una cazuela, con una mano cubierta con una agarradera de ollas calientes y la otra sosteniendo un vaso corto de líquido de color ámbar.

"Siento que me levantara tan tarde", dijo Helga, agarrando un plátano para desayunar. Miró a la pieza de fruta por un momento y luego se lo pensó dos veces: había perdido tanto peso durante su estancia en el hospital, ¿por qué no huir de la dieta y disfrutar del privilegio de ganar unos kilos? Helga sonrió y se sirvió dos panes de canela, un rollo de pecan, y un pedazo de pastel de café.

"¡Esto es un buffet increíble! " proclamó Cuando terminó, tomando jugo de naranja para terminar su banquete. "¡Vaya cocinera que eres, Reba!"

"Ah, ¡gracias!" Reba dijo rápidamente, tirando de un pavo congelado para sacarlo fuera del horno para bombear líquido marrón en él de nuevo. "Helga - ¿Podrías hoy también darme una mano?" suplicó.

Helga intentó resistirse, pero sus modales de adulta la vencieron, así que se quitó la chaqueta, guantes y gorra para pasar la mayor parte del día trabajando como burro junto a Reba en la calurosa cocina . _Le debo al menos esto,_ seguía diciéndose a sí misma, mientras a escondidas echaba miradas al reloj de vez en cuando. Tenía una especie de plan para hoy, y que no quería perder la oportunidad de aprovechar al menos un poco de la luz del día.

Reba finalmente la liberó alrededor de las cinco, cuando el sol se ponía detrás de la línea del horizonte hacia el final de la calle. Helga rápidamente se vistió de nuevo con sus ropas de invierno, y declinó una invitación del padre de Phoebe para ver un partido de baloncesto mientras se apresuraba hacia la puerta.

* * *

_Sólo quiero echar un vistazo rápido a la vieja escuela_, se dijo, podía ver su aliento cuando salía de su boca en el aire helado. Había una espesa nieve hoy, y casi no había coches en la calle. Helga caminó con dificultad atravesando la nieve, pasando casa tras casa hacia allá, en dirección a PS- 118.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta allí, algo la detuvo. El Sunset Arms Inn, su destartalado y viejo cartel que soplaba en el viento helado. Vulgar oropel navideño colgaba del pasamano de los escalones de la entrada. Helga se quedó inmóvil, mirando al frente, pero viendo la vieja casa de huéspedes de los abuelos de Arnold con el rabillo del ojo. Una cálida luz del vestíbulo bañaba la oscurecida calle. _Él no puede estar aquí ya, _se dijo_, seguramente vendieron el lugar a otra persona después de que sus abuelos murieron._

Helga se volvió y se acercó con cautela, a la posada. Ella echó una breve mirada al interior por la ventana y vio que la sala de estar era exactamente como la recordaba - el viejo tocadiscos, el sillón raído- por un momento se preguntó si estaba soñando.

De repente, alguien abrió la puerta principal del edificio, y Helga saltó hacia atrás soltando un pequeño grito de asombro. Un niño pequeño cerró la puerta detrás de él, y corrió escaleras abajo. Helga lo miró, sin moverse, en completo silencio. Se veía tan condenadamente familiar - se parecía - _a Arnold_.

El niño llevaba un trineo, y traía una gorra enorme y pasada de moda echada sobre la frente. Él noto a Helga mientras caminaba hacia la calle, y la miró con atención.

"Oye, tú," dijo, con voz pequeña, como de niña, para nada parecida a la prematuramente voz profunda de cantante de Jazz de Arnold. "¿Qué haces?"

"N - nada," Helga tartamudeó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho a la defensiva, "¿Qué estás haciendo tú?" -le preguntó ella al chico.

"Oh", pensó un poco, pateando la nieve, "Sólo me estoy preparando para hacer unos cuantas deslizadas antes de la cena. Tengo que ser rápido, sólo tengo diez minutos." Él le sonrió, y con eso se marchó, arrastrando su trineo detrás de él, en busca de una buena pendiente para deslizarse. Helga se quedó helada cerca de la escalinata, viéndolo irse. Quienquiera que fuese, llevaba una gorra que se parecía mucho a la estúpida gorra azul que Arnold había usado cuando eran niños.

Haciendo acopio de valor y temiendo lo peor, Helga subió lentamente las escaleras hacia la puerta del Sunset Arms Inn. _Olvídate de visitar la PS -118_, pensó para sí misma. Tenía la sensación de que siempre supo en el fondo de su mente que iba a terminar aquí, - la sensación de que esta era la razón de por qué estaba tan ansiosa por salir de la cocina de Reba antes. No podía haber esperado de sí misma simplemente caminar por enfrente de la vieja casa de Arnold como si nada, sin echar un segundo vistazo.

Helga cogió el pomo de la puerta, su mano tembló por dentro de su guante de algodón color rosa. Giró el pomo y empujó con cuidado la puerta hasta abrirla, sin saber qué esperar. La misma luz cálida que había visto por la ventana proyectaba su resplandor sobre ella tan pronto como abrió la puerta. Un árbol de Navidad de tamaño mediano, medio ralo, pero animoso brillaba en el vestíbulo, decorado con luces blancas y copos de nieve de papel. Suaves villancicos salían del aparato reproductor de habitación de al lado. Podía oler la sopa en la estufa, escuchar los sonidos de una conversación amistosa que manaba de la cocina en la parte trasera. Extrañamente, se sentía como si estuviera en casa, por fin.

Helga tomó unos momentos para disfrutar de la escena, todavía temblando a pesar de la atmósfera reconfortante. Se acercó a un pequeño podio que estaba cerca de la puerta. Había un gran libro con los nombres de los huéspedes y los números de habitación ahí. Helga se acercó cuidadosamente para echar un vistazo.

"¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?" -dijo una voz repentina desde un lado de la habitación, y Helga levantó la mirada con un jadeo. El hombre que la miraba con curiosidad desde la puerta de la cocina definitivamente no era Arnold- no, este hombre era alto, de nariz grande, y un acento de pueblo.

"¿Stinky?" Helga exclamó con incredulidad.

"Bueno, lo sería," el tonto sureño dijo con una sonrisa, "¡Si esta no fuera Helga G. Pataki! Terror del sexto grado y bruja mayor de la escuela secundaria!"

"Eh, de carne y hueso" Helga murmuró, haciendo una especie de pequeña reverencia.

"¿Qué demonios 'tás haciendo aquí, Helga? Escuchamos de Phoebe que eras una famosa abogada de la gran ciudad o algo así" dijo Stinky, inclinándose casualmente en el podio y observándola con atención.

Ella miró sus ojos pequeños y brillantes que se arrastraban desde sus tobillos hasta su pecho con interés. Helga había salido brevemente con Stinky en un pobre intento de poner a Arnold celoso, y a pesar del cruel modo en que despidió sus afectos cuando su plan salió mal, él siempre había estado medio enamorado de ella. De repente se sintió un poco acorralada.

"Uh, ejecutiva de marketing, de hecho" Helga orgullosamente le corrigió, no estaba dispuesta a admitir frente a Stinky que su carrera se había ido por el retrete antes de que haber siquiera llegado a los treinta. No había ningún daño en hacerle creer que, al menos, todavía tenía un trabajo.

"¡Ya!, no me digas", reflexionó con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "Bueno, ¿qué te trae a Sunset Arms?" -le preguntó, esperanzado, "Buscas un lugar para quedarte?"

"No exactamente," Helga eliminó sus esperanzas rápidamente "Estoy buscando..." se detuvo, reacia a admitir ante cualquier persona que Arnold era un pensamiento que jugueteaba de vez en cuando, si no constantemente, en su mente.

Oyó pasos en la escalera detrás de ella, y se volvió para romper la libidinosa mirada de Stinky. Un hombre con pantalones vaqueros y los pies vestidos en calcetines venía bajando las escaleras, con un periódico en la mano.

"Hey Stinky," Helga se congeló cuando oyó hablar. Esa voz de músico de jazz, sexy, profunda... "¿Has visto a Miles? Le dije que era casi hora de la cena-" el tipo se congeló cuando vio a Helga observándolo. Se detuvo, en mitad de la escalera, abriendo mucho los ojos mientras observaba la intrusa en el vestíbulo.

"Arnold", la voz de Helga se quebró un poco mientras decía su nombre, y se aclaró la garganta para cubrir su nerviosismo. "¿Tú... tú todavía vienes por este chiquero? Heh..." se rascó el pelo, se quitó el otro guante, se mordió el labio y evitó su mirada. Él era guapísimo, no tan alto como ella hubiera imaginado, pero había embarnecido de manera más uniforme ahora que se había convertido en un hombre. Probablemente a duras penas llegaría al 1.70, era bajo y fornido, con el pelo rubio bastante largo, decolorado por el sol. Él parecía haber renunciado a afeitarse varios días atrás, ya que juvenil pelo rubio le cubría ligeramente la barbilla, el labio superior y la mitad inferior de las mejillas. Sus ojos eran tan verdes y claros como ella recordaba. Más verdes, incluso, más claros. Su piel se veía más áspera, sus manos fuertes, pero en general, era el mismo chico que amó. Basada en su aspecto, claro estaba. Helga casi tenía miedo de oírlo hablar. Quería recordarlo como ahora, hermoso, silencioso, y aparentemente tan atemorizado como ella lo estaba. De pie, como un fantasma en el vestíbulo de su casa de la infancia.

"Soy yo-" empezó a decir debido a que él se quedó en silencio por todo ese largo tiempo, pero él la detuvo.

"Sé que eres tú, Helga" respondió rápidamente, pasándose la lengua por los dientes cuidadosamente. "Hola." Él la miró, estoico, con su cara de póquer que no revelaba nada de lo que pudiera estar sintiendo.

"Entonces," dijo ella, exhalando y, avergonzada, volviéndose al desairado Stinky, que habría tenido que ser aún más tonto de lo que ella recordaba para no sentir la tensión entre ella y Arnold. "Así que ahora eres dueño de este lugar, ¿eh?" -preguntó ella, aventurando una mirada a los zapatos de Arnold.

"En realidad, es mío," Stinky arrastró las palabras. "Mis padres compraron este lugar cuando Phil falleció, y me lo dejaron a mí cuando se mudaron de vuelta a Kansas", explicó.

"Sí," Arnold elevó la voz, el mero sonido de esa áspera y profunda inflexión enviaba a Helga a un estado de estremecimientos privado. "Yo sólo vivo aquí ahora", añadió, completando su viaje por las escaleras. "Mi hijo y yo vivimos aquí", agregó, caminando hacia ella, deteniéndose a un pie de distancia de ella o tal vez menos. _Somos exactamente de la misma estatura, _se dio cuenta Helga, con alegría, mirándole directamente a los ojos_. Dios, _pensó, todo su interior haciendo rutinas gimnásticas,_ ¿Qué está pensando? ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?_

"Ah, tu em, hijo, ¿eh?" Helga no podía creer cuan blandengue estaba actuando. _¡Este es sólo el mismo Cabeza de Balón de siempre! _se dijo_. ¡Sólo un perdedor que la ha pasado mal y terminó de vuelta aquí, en este barrio acabado!Sí, es un perdedor guapo, pero,¿ y eso qué?_

"Mi hijo," Arnold confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, "Es posible que lo hayas visto afuera. Casi no podemos tenerlo dentro un minuto ahora que hay bastante nieve" él levantó una ceja "Buen tiempo para sacar el trineo."

"Así es.", dijo Helga en voz baja. Quería saltar a sus brazos. Arnold, ahí, delante de ella, de carne y hueso. Ella sabía que más tarde, en la cama, en la casa de los padres de Phoebe, eso la golpearía, y que iba a llorar o reír a carcajadas o de alguna manera reaccionar adecuadamente. Pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo, un amortiguado anhelo por él despertando lentamente en ella, volviéndose más intenso con cada segundo.

"Así que, Helga," Stinky dijo, acercándose y rompiendo la conexión entre ellos con su presencia fatua. "¿Nunca me dijiste por qué estás aquí?"

"Oh, yo, lo siento," dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararla, "… me voy a quedar con Phoebe para las fiestas", les dijo, sus ojos volando hacia Arnold: "Estoy en la mitad de mi divorcio," escupió rápidamente y sin pensar.

Arnold arqueó las cejas, preocupado. "Lo siento," dijo, "Eso debe ser difícil"

"Bueno, no lo sé", dijo, rodando los ojos, "El tipo es un completo imbécil. Sinceramente, ni siquiera supe jamás su segundo nombre." Ella forzó una risa, y Arnold frunció el ceño.

"¿Entonces por qué te casaste con él?" -preguntó él, con la mayor naturalidad.

"Fue como una fusión de negocios, sabes?," Helga replicó, sus rasgos endureciéndose de nuevo bajo su coraza protectora.

"Ah, sí", dijo Arnold lentamente: "Tú eres alguien importante ahora, ¿verdad? Curly encontró un artículo acerca de ti en el Times - lo recortó y nos lo mostró a todos."

"¿Curly?" Helga dijo con una sonrisa: "¿Ese imbécil todavía está por aquí?"

"Claro que estoy," dijo otra voz desde la cocina, y Helga volvió para ver a Curly, de pie en la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se sorprendió con su aspecto - apenas se parecía al chico escuálido que recordaba. Todavía estaba delgado, pero era muy alto, aún llevaba su cabello negro envaselinado, pero ya no había lentes. Sorprendió a Helga al caminar hacia ella y envolverla en un abrazo muy apretado.

"Curly", se atragantó con alegría apretándole los hombros, "¡No me digas que vives aquí también!"

"No," dijo, dando un paso atrás con una sonrisa: "Yo sólo vengo los domingos para jugar al poker y fastidiar a Miles. ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?" Preguntó Curly, tocando con cuidado su yeso.

"Oh, es una larga historia," Helga murmuró, agradecida de que alguien estuviera feliz de verla sólo con ojos de amigo.

"¿Por qué no cenas con nosotros, Helga?" Arnold ofreció, doblando su periódico bajo el brazo, "Así tendrás un montón de tiempo para contarnos tu larga historia. "

"¿Quién dice que quiero cenar con ustedes, bola de vagos?" Helga contestó, medio en broma. "En realidad, tengo que volver y ayudar a la madre de Phoebe con algunas cosas..." Ella realmente no quería otra cosa que quedarse en Sunset Arms y comer de la sopa enlatada con Arnold y sus viejos amigos, pero se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa sólo con estar aquí, y no iba empezar a contarles acerca de su accidente, y de la pérdida de su empleo. Ya era bastante malo haber soltado la noticia acerca de Dirk - ahora Arnold sabía que era mercancía usada. No es que él no lo fuera. ¡No es que ella planeara en realidad mantenerse en contacto con Arnold! Ni siquiera podía imaginar algo más ridículo. Arnold es sólo material para sus fantasías, se recordó a sí misma, _nunca funcionaría entre nosotros dos, somos muy diferentes._

"Como quieras", dijo Arnold, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos como si estuvieran en medio de un concurso de miradas." Voy a ir a buscar a Miles," dijo, finalmente rompiendo su intensa mirada y se dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Me voy, entonces", dijo Helga rápidamente, deseando estar un momento a solas con Arnold, con la esperanza de alcanzarlo en el camino, "Curly, pasaré por aquí para verte mañana", prometió ella, apretándole la mano. Estaba tan agradecida por la presencia de Curly - siempre habían parecido compartir sus singularidades, su disgusto por la gente, y había sido uno de los pocos chicos que fueron lo suficientemente valientes como para juntarse con ella en la escuela secundaria.

"Mañana es Nochebuena, cariño", le recordó: "Me voy a casa de mi tía, en Long Island " le dijo, "Pero voy a pasar por casa de Phoebe antes de irme, y podemos platicar."

Helga le sonrió cálidamente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al rodearlo en un abrazo, y le dio a Stinky una rápida inclinación de cabeza antes de salir corriendo por la puerta para alcanzar a alguien, - a Arnold.

Salió de Sunset Arms y buscó en la calle en frente de ella por Arnold, pero no estaba en ningún lugar. Olió humo de cigarrillo, y se volvió para verlo apoyado en la pared cerca de la puerta detrás, de ella, fumando y observándola en silencio.

"Hey, Helga," la saludó de nuevo, con calma. Sólo llevaba una chaqueta fina encima, y Helga se preguntó si tenía frío, pero claro, no podía imaginar a Arnold teniendo frío. Él parecía emanar calor, como si fuera un radiador humano.

"Hey" respondió Helga, caminando con cautela y limpiando la nieve de la barda de ladrillo del pórtico para que pudiera sentarse. Se preguntó cuántas veces se había sentado aquí siendo niña, sudando en su pequeño vestido de color rosa antes o después de un juego de kickball, viendo a Arnold comer una paleta helada de naranja, y haciéndose ilusiones con él. Ahora lo veía fumar en silencio, pensando en que alguna vez había soñado con degustar el helado de naranja de segunda mano en sus labios. Ahora ella anhelaba probar una calada de segunda mano de su cigarro: en mitad para saborear sus labios, la otra mitad para saciar su reprimida adicción a la nicotina.

Él le ofreció el cigarrillo sin decir palabra, y ella lo cogió, sosteniéndolo entre sus propios labios e inhalando, no siendo capaz de probar a Arnold ahí, pero ciertamente satisfecha al menos en un sentido.

"Nunca te hubiera clasificado como un fumador", le dijo, sosteniendo el humo mientras le entregaba el cigarrillo de nuevo.

"Las cosas cambian", Arnold murmuró, soplando tres anillos de humo perfectos.

"Supongo que sí" Helga concedió, "Pero yo no creo haber cambiado mucho."

Arnold se rascó la barbilla, pensativo: "Bueno," dijo, "Te ves diferente, por lo menos."

"Sí," Helga murmuró: Siempre soñé parecerme a Olga - en secreto, por supuesto, pero ahora... ¿qué bien me hizo, me pregunto, sabes?" Se dio cuenta de que estaba sonando como la perfecta patética - de repente Arnold estaba sacando al ser humano que había dentro de ella, cuando antes solía sacar al monstruo. Las cosas cambian, es cierto.

Arnold se encogió de hombros y dejó caer su cigarrillo en el piso, aplastándolo bajo su bota, "Te parecías a Olga ya en la escuela secundaria" le recordó "Quiero decir, te ves diferente ahora. Más madura"

"Bueno, obviamente", dijo Helga, insultada, pero pensando que tal vez él simplemente le estaba recordando que era mayor.

"Llevabas demasiado maquillaje en la escuela secundaria" dijo.

"¿Y qué?" ella dijo, frunciendo el ceño, "Tú llevabas una faldita escocesa en la primaria. Pero, ¿quién lleva la cuenta?" Ella rodó los ojos.

Él sonrió, "Lo dije como un cumplido", dijo, "quiero decir que te ves mejor sin maquillaje."

"Sí, bueno," murmuró, pateando la nieve.

"Todos estamos muy contentos por tu éxito, Helga", dijo, de repente sincero, entrecerrando los ojos para ver en la distancia, "Sobre todo, yo estaba preocupado porque en la escuela secundaria- Siempre estabas portándote mal"

"¡Portándome mal!" Helga exclamó, el resentimiento revoloteando en su pecho, "¡No me vengas con esa mierda, suenas como mi maldito psicólogo!" lo acusó. Arnold entrecerró los ojos

"¿Vas a decirme que la que eras entonces era una legítima representación de tu verdadera personalidad?" la desafió.

"Estaba pasando por momentos difíciles con mi familia, ¿de acuerdo?" ella casi gritó: "¡Nunca lo entenderías, Sr. Perfecto."

"Oh, ¿nunca lo entendería?" -preguntó con los dientes apretados: "Claro, Helga, yo no entiendo nada acerca de los problemas de la familia. No cuando cada miembro de la familia que he amado ha muerto. Incluyendo a mi esposa. No, tienes razón. ¡Tú la has pasado _mucho_ peor que yo!"

"¡Pero tú nunca fallaste al tratar de sostenerlo en alto para que todo el mundo lo viera!" Helga dijo, enojada y triste al mismo tiempo. Ella no quería estarse metiendo en este pleito de nuevo, pero no podía evitar odiar a Arnold cuando trataba de sentir lástima por ella. ¡Ella nunca requirió de su estúpida piedad farisaica! "Siempre restregándolo en mi cara - que a pesar de todo lo que estaba en tu contra, tú siempre manejabas todo a la perfección y te convertías en la imagen de la compasión y del éxito!"

"¿Éxito?" Arnold se burló y se rió oscuramente, "Es obvio que no te has enterado de las últimas noticias. Estoy trabajando en una maldita lavandería, Helga. Apenas puedo darme el lujo de mantener a mi hijo con vida con latas de Chef Boyardee y Pop Tarts, y él ha tenido el mismo par de zapatos desde que tenía cuatro años. Creo que me sobreestimas. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo estoy dispuesto a admitir que mi vida no ha resultado como lo había planeado, que fallé en algún punto del camino para convertirme en quien quería ser. Porque no soy tan digno, y no soy orgulloso. Te lo digo ahora mismo, Helga, puedes olvidar quién fui cuando éramos niños, ya que, en este momento, estoy apenas con vida" La voz de Arnold se rompió en algún punto en medio de su monólogo, y él se alejó de ella para esconder algunas renegadas lágrimas.

Helga fue silenciada. Ella deseaba tanto alcanzarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que estaba bien, que lo sentía. Que era sólo sus celos de él, su deseo por él, lo que la mantuvo siempre al ataque. Pero sólo pudo tartamudear y juguetear sus pulgares, conmocionada.

"P-pero," comenzó a decir, "¿Pensé que tenías becas? ¿Becas de investigación?"

"Las tuve" dijo. Su voz era firme otra vez, pero todavía no se volvía para mirarla. "Pero cuando Kathryn- mi esposa- murió durante una de nuestras expediciones, la fundación me culpó a mí. Me cortaron los recursos. No he trabajado en antropología desde entonces. . ."

"¿Qué pasó?" Helga susurró sin querer.

Arnold se quedó callado por un momento, parecía estar tratando de decidir si contestarle.

"Estábamos en América del Sur", dijo en voz baja "Ella estaba en un puente sobre un río, que fue construido por una pequeña tribu que vivía en la otra orilla, y no era muy resistente. Estábamos bromeando sobre eso..., " su voz tembló un poco, y luego continuó: "Se rompió", dijo con un suspiro profundo. "Yo no pude alcanzarla. Ella... se ahogó." Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento después de que terminó.

"Bueno," Helga comenzó en voz baja, "No fue tu culpa."

"Eso no importa," dijo Arnold, "me levanto de la cama todos los días solo para que Miles tenga un padre, para que no sea un huérfano como yo. Él es todo por lo que estoy vivo, todo lo demás es nulo. La muerte de Kathryn... mi trabajo... sólo el pensar en ello, es inútil. Esa parte de mi vida se ha acabado."

"Arnold", dijo Helga en un hilo de voz, casi inaudible. Alargó la mano hacia él, su brazo temblaba, y le puso una mano consoladora en el hombro. Él se sacudió y se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo, y Helga aun pudo ver, en algún lugar del profundo océano verde de dolor que ondulaba en sus ojos, al niño idealista que ella había perdido. Entonces sus ojos se separaron abruptamente de los de ella, y se oyeron pasos en la nieve, acercándose a ellos.

"¡Miles!" Arnold llamó, haciendo que su voz sonara molesta: "¿Qué te dije? ¡Diez minutos! ¡Ven aquí, llegas tarde!"

"Sí, papá" Miles chilló, mirando a Helga brevemente antes trotar adentro de la posada.

"No seas tan duro, Arnold," Helga susurró una vez que Miles estuvo adentro. Arnold se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"No luzcas tan decepcionada, Helga," dijo, su tono frío, "No deberías haber vuelto si no podías manejar la realidad." Con eso, se dio la vuelta y desapareció de nuevo en el Inn.

* * *

Helga no pudo dormir esa noche. No podía quitarse la imagen del rostro de Arnold de su mente: lo había visto tan abatido, tan desesperado. Parecía que se había dado por vencido, algo que Helga había creído que era imposible de hacer por una persona tan optimista. _Supongo que la muerte de su esposa fue la gota final_, pensó con tristeza, _no lo culpo por sentirse vacío después de tanta pérdida._

_¡Pero él todavía tenía a su niño!_ Helga pensó, enojada con él por negarle a su hijo el derecho a crecer con el verdadero Arnold, el Arnold que ella recordaba, el que habría sido un gran padre. Ella suspiró - estaba segura de que aun así era probablemente un mejor padre que la mayoría, incluyendo y _especialmente_ a Big Bob. Arnold siempre odió a Big Bob, recordó con gusto. Recordó la noche en que habían realizado una protesta cuando Big Bob había tratado de cortar el árbol que daba cabida a aquella vieja casa del árbol, Mighty Pete. Helga se le había unido, alegando que ella estaba simplemente tratando de fastidiar a su padre (lo que era cierto en parte), pero sobre todo porque quería estar detrás de cualquier causa que Arnold apoyara – él era siempre tan inquebrantablemente bueno, tan destinado a la felicidad.

¿Qué, entonces, le había pasado? ¿Qué destino cruel había permitido que Arnold, quien ya había perdido a todos los que alguna vez fueran cercanos, perdiera también a su esposa?

Fue la confesión de Arnold que su vida estaba en ruinas lo que inquietaba más a Helga. ¿Por qué no podía ser orgulloso como ella, y pretender, con tal de impresionar, que todo estaba bien? El hecho de que él había divulgado voluntariamente su deprimente situación decía que tan mal estaba realmente todo para él. Sólo hubo un otro momento en el que a Helga se le ocurría que Arnold había compartido los dolorosos secretos de su vida con ella. Y eso había sido cuando tenían dieciocho años, en el campamento del último año de preparatoria...

Una excursión estúpida a la que Miriam la había obligado a asistir...

* * *

_Helga jalaba su mochila hacia arriba de la colina hacia el campamento, iba detrás de Rhonda y sus compinches. Todas iban quejándose de no poder conectar sus secadoras de cabello._

_"¡Mejor que nadie tome fotos!" Rhonda advirtió: "¡Mi cabello va a estar absolutamente plano en este horrible aire natural!"_

_"¡Oh, Rhonda, cállate!" Helga gruñó, empujándola fuera del camino. "Nadie desperdiciaría película contigo de todas formas, ¡cabeza hueca!" _

_Las chicas de la pandilla de Rhonda murmuraron como siempre, disparando de nuevo insultos mientras Helga se perdía en la distancia. Deseó que Curly o Brainy estuvieran ahí para reírse de su broma, pero los padres de Curly no podían permitirse el lujo de mandarlo en el viaje con los del último año, y Brainy tenía una convención de ciencia este fin de semana._

_Helga asentó su saco de dormir cerca de Phoebe y Nadine, las dos chicas que eran aun marginalmente amables con ella._

_"Hola, Helga", dijo Phoebe, tratando de sonar alegre. Nadine parecía un poco asustada. Desde que había visto a Helga golpear a Harold hasta sacarle la mierda en octavo grado por decir que tenía una sola ceja, Nadine había estado bastante aterrada de ella. (Y también desde ese día, Helga se había convertido en una experta en depilación de ceja)._

_"Hey, Phoebe," Helga saludó a su ex mejor amiga, con la esperanza de mantener las cosas ligeras. Ella no quería estar allí, pero su madre le había obligado a ir como un último esfuerzo para animar a su hija a hacer más amigos. Helga había traído sus cigarrillos, una copia de Jack Kerovac 'En el camino', y un pequeño frasco lleno de mejor whisky de Big Bob para entretenerla durante este mundano festival de canciones y fogatas._

_La noche transcurrió sin incidentes, con Helga mirando sobre la parte superior de su novela al otro lado de la fogata, al terrible dúo: Arnold y Ansley, la "Doble A" mientras se sentaban a asar malvaviscos y a besarse sin parar. Arnold era un bobo más santo que el pan blanco, que siempre hacía buenas obras y del que Helga se había enamorado hacía años y Ansley era la consentida de los profesores, quien estaba planeando darles una serenata con sus "expertas" habilidades para tocar el violín. Helga tuvo ganas de vomitar por la mera sugerencia, y cuando todo el mundo (incluyendo a Phoebe, la traidora), aplaudió a Ansley tan pronto ella acercó y puso su delicada barbilla – libre de espinillas- en su violín, Helga cogió su libro y su whisky y se fue a encontrar un lugar para estar a solas: algún lugar fuera del alcance del oído del pequeño concierto de Ansley._

_Lo encontró en un arroyo que se alejaba del campamento, y pensó que sería bastante fácil encontrar su camino de regreso si ella seguía el arroyo en la dirección que había venido. Así que, mientras caminaba a lo largo de este hasta que ya no pudo oír el sonido de la música del camping, o el feliz parloteo de sus compañeros de clase. Encontró un árbol talado que parecía un buen lugar para sentarse, y se dejó caer, tratando de leer, pero en su mayoría sólo bebiendo whisky y deseando que Ansley consiguiera ser comida por un oso._

_De pronto oyó pasos que se acercaban hacia ella y le cortó la respiración: ¡_Me retracto, me retracto! _Pensó rápidamente_, Por favor, ¡Nada de osos!

_Pero en lugar de un grizzli feroz, era Arnold quien salió del bosque, y se acercó a ella en el claro cerca del arroyo._

_"Mmm," Helga gruñó, "¿Qué demonios quieres, cabeza de balón?"_

_"Deja de llamarme así", dijo, frunciendo el ceño "ya crece, por dios"._

_"¡Mira!" Helga gritó, arrojando su libro a un lado "¡No vine hasta aquí porque me sintiera con ganas de ser acosada por un baboso que se cree muy santo! Vine aquí para estar sola. Así que, ¿por qué no vas a adorar a tu noviecita un poco más, y terminas por dejarme en paz?"_

_"Helga", dijo, dándole una de esos suspiros que decían que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos - dilemas: "Yo no la adoro. Y solo vine aquí porque no quiero que bebas hasta perder la conciencia"_

_"¿Qué te importa a ti, anticuado?" -preguntó ella, tomando un gran trago de su frasco para molestarlo._

_"Yo... no sé", dijo, "Es sólo la forma en que me criaron. Ahora deshazte de esa cosa, ¿quieres? El Sr. Dean te matará si te atrapa con eso."_

_"Dean ya me odia", Helga le recordó con una sonrisa: " Me pilló fumando una vez y le di las gracias por arrastrarme a la oficina del director poniendo la cola del cigarrillo en su café." Ella soltó una risita "Eso es lo que yo llamo buenos recuerdos de secundaria"_

_"Mira", dijo, "sé que tu actividad favorita es hacer que todos se preocupen por ti, pero yo no quiero tener en mi conciencia que te vi escapar con ese frasco infame cuando encuentren que fuiste comida por los lobos."_

_"¿Por qué simplemente no apartas tus malditos ojos de mí, niñito?" Helga sugirió con un bufido, secretamente halagada de que él le hubiera estado prestando tanta atención. "Y deja de darme lata acerca de beber. Todo el mundo lo hace. Excepto tal vez tú y la Princesa Ansley."_

_Arnold suspiró, "Tienes razón, Ansley no bebe" dijo, "Pero Gerald y yo tomamos una cerveza a veces en las fiestas. Pero no es sólo beber en tu caso, Helga, te he visto en las fiestas. Todos beben, claro, pero no todo el mundo queda tan ebrio que trata de buscar pelea con el coche de Eugene"._

_Helga se rió en voz alta, "Por desgracia, sólo puedo recordar eso a través de historias" ella dijo, "No tengo ningún recuerdo de hacerlo realmente."_

_"¿Y eso no te asusta, Helga?" Preguntó Arnold, acercándose y sentándose a su lado en el tronco. "¿El no ser capaz de recordar fragmentos de su vida?"_

_"Nada me asusta", le mintió, tomando otro trago. "Ten", ella le ofreció, para ponerlo a prueba: "No has bebido nada hasta que has probado el whisky. La cerveza es para maricas."_

_Arnold tomó el frasco y lo miró. Helga empujó su hombro y le dijo que viviera un poco, y él tomó un sorbo. Se atragantó un poco y sacó la lengua._

_"Dios, es horrible " dijo, entregándoselo de nuevo._

_"Que te guste no es el punto" Helga le dijo: "Este de verdad se te sube, y rápido." Arnold negó con la cabeza._

_"No te entiendo ", dijo, mirándola con su intensa mirada. Helga apartó los ojos de los suyos: tenía que admitir que era increíblemente atractivo, sobre todo esos inocentes ojos verdes._

_"¿Qué hay allí para ser entendido?" -le preguntó en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo en el frasco en la mano: "A veces lo que se desea es dejar de pensar en las cosas, por lo que tomas un trago. Y se siente bien, así que, tomas otro..." su voz se fue apagando. "Pero tú no lo sabes, ¿verdad?" se apresuró a añadir: "Tu vida es perfecta."_

_"Sí, claro", murmuró, "¿Crees que yo no me deprimo?"_

_Helga miró sus zapatos, y luego lo miró a los ojos. Tuvo que retirar de la mirada rápidamente, odiaba esa forma en que la miraba, como buscando algo, como si quisiera saber todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo en secreto._

_"Quiero huir de mí mismo, a veces, también", admitió, su voz se tornó suave, "Cuando me pongo a pensar en mis padres... a veces me lleno de esperanzas, pienso que van a ser encontrados con vida... sé sólo estoy engañando a mí mismo. Es desesperante y… "hizo una pausa y la miró, avergonzado. Helga le entregó el frasco de nuevo, y esta vez él bebió más, siguió haciendo caras, pero se forzó a tragarlo. _

_"Créeme", susurró, "Los padres no son tan geniales. Yo no soporto a los míos... ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no les gusto. O sea, en serio. A ellos no les gusta su propia hija. Ellos me aguantan, pero sólo porque soy familia. La peor parte es que sé que son capaces de amar - … Porque aman a mi hermana Olga como a nadie en el mundo, pero a mí..." Su labio inferior empezó a temblar, y ella lo mordió, duro, para evitar que el cobarde mostrara alguna emoción. "No sé qué hice mal ", se las arregló para terminar. Tomó su frasco de vuelta y bebió un largo trago._

_"Pero mis padres... ", dijo Arnold en voz baja, mirando al suelo._

_"Estoy segura de que eran grandiosos", dijo Helga rápidamente, y él la miró. Cogió el frasco, y su cálida mano, algo sucia, cubrió la de ella mientras lo agarraba. Helga retiró su mano para dejarle tomar el trago, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por su toque._

_"Supongo que eran grandiosos", dijo, sosteniendo el frasco y mirando la luna que brillaba desde el otro lado del bosque, muy abajo en el cielo nocturno. "No los recuerdo en absoluto. Todo lo que tengo son las historias que mi abuelo... " se interrumpió , " Bueno, " dijo con una burla , "Supongo que ya no tengo eso tampoco . " Bebió de nuevo._

_"Hey ", dijo Helga, " Tómatelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? " ella dijo, cogiendo el frasco, "No es bueno para un primerizo tomar tanto. Hay que acostumbrarse a él, de poco en poco cada vez."_

_"¡Que te importa!" Arnold imitó su típico, agitado tono, y se echó hacia atrás sin soltar el frasco cuando ella trató de quitárselo._

_"No es que me importe," Helga se encogió de hombros, con los ojos fijos en los de él. Él parpadeó un par de veces, y entrecerró los suyos, estudiándola._

_"¿Y cuál es tu problema con Ansley, en todo caso?" -le preguntó, "¿Estás celosa como Rhonda y todas las otras chicas? ¿Sólo porque es bonita?"_

_Con el corazón ligeramente herido, Helga soltó el frasco y se retrajo._

_"Por supuesto que no" dijo con un bufido "Es sólo que creo que es una estirada y... que está sobrevalorada"_

_Arnold soltó una risita: "Bien" dijo, "Porque tú eres más bonita que ella de todos modos. "_

_Helga se rió, sorprendida. Sabía que era bonita, pero no es más bonita que Ansley. _

_"No seas condescendiente conmigo" murmuró._

_"No lo soy", dijo con gravedad. "No se lo digas a Ansley ", agregó._

_Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato después de eso. Arnold terminó los restos del whisky, y Helga fingía leer mientras su corazón latía queriéndosele salir de su pecho. No podía creer que él pensara que era bonita - Seguro, los albañiles le silbaban cuando pasaba y el chico de la pizzería en la esquina de la 8va le daba Mountain Dews gratis y le sonreía mucho con sus afilados dientes de jugador de hockey... pero de alguna manera, siempre dudaba de que alguien del calibre de Arnold pudiera verla de la manera en que otros perdedores como Brainy hacían._

_"De- deberíamos volver al campamento, " Helga sugirió, cuando una brisa fría sopló._

_"No quiero ir de vuelta al campamento," Arnold murmuró. "Se está tan tranquilo aquí. "  
_

_"Pero tengo frío ", dijo Helga, abrazándose a sí misma. Arnold la miró, y colocó el frasco vacío en el suelo._

_"Ven" dijo, arrastrándose hasta ella y poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Helga dejó que la jalara hacia él, congelada, sorprendida, todos los sentimientos que tenía escondidos por Arnold saliendo a la superficie. "¿Mejor?" le preguntó. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para asentir con la cabeza. Algo acerca de finalmente estar en los brazos de Arnold era tan maravilloso como aterrador a la vez. Recordó la obra de cuarto grado donde habían actuado como Romeo y Julieta uno frente al otro: su única, merecida oportunidad para chocar labios con él. Había salido bien: ciertamente no hubo electricidad, ya que él había estado fingiendo que estaba muerto en el momento, y sumándole que todo el asunto fuera algo en contra su voluntad. Pero ahora... él se había acercado a ella... por su propia voluntad. ¿Era sólo porque estaba borracho?_

_"Tenemos que regresar", dijo Helga de nuevo._

_"¿Por qué?" -preguntó, un poco ofendido, " ¿No estás cómoda?"_

_"Demasiado cómoda", dijo con una risita: "Pero voy a quedarme dormida si me quedo así por más tiempo. Entonces todos van a pensar..."_

_"¿Qué pasamos la noche juntos a propósito?" Arnold aventuró con una sonrisa._

_"NO." Helga dijo, con las mejillas rojas y ardientes "Que fuimos comidos por los osos."_

_"Imaginaran los dos escenarios, estoy seguro ", dijo Arnold, sacudiendo la suciedad de sus pantalones, "Pero, ¿cuál es peor?" -le preguntó, con los ojos chispeando con la luz de la luna._

_"Detente", susurró Helga, su cara todavía cerca de la suya. Él sonrió, le acarició la mejilla, luego inclinó su frente contra la de ella, dejando que sus labios tocaran el puente de su nariz. Él la besó allí, y Helga se estremeció de felicidad, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura._

_"Arnold", gimió, su cuerpo rogando por el suyo, sus brazos apretándolo más fuerte alrededor de su cintura._

_"Ten cuidado, " advirtió, sentándose derecho, "No... no me siento muy bien."_

_"¡Oh! Lo siento-"_

_"Es-" Arnold empezó a decir algo, luego sus hombros se encorvaron y se inclinó para vomitar detrás del tronco._

_"Heh", Helga dijo, secándose el sudor de su frente, sus decepcionados latidos desacelerando. "Te dije que no bebieras tanto..."_

* * *

Helga recordaba esa noche con una mezcla de nostalgia y decepción. Después de que la sobriedad llegara, Arnold había caminado derechito a los brazos de Ansley de nuevo, sin ningún miramiento a que Helga ahora portaba el título de "la más bonita". Ella se burló de nuevo de su comentario de borracho; claramente, el alcohol tuvo mucho que ver con su conexión de esa noche. Helga se había dicho a sí misma que fue pura chiripa, que tenía que sacarse a Arnold de la cabeza de una vez por todas.

Pero esta noche, casi ocho años más tarde, ella todavía no podía dejar de pensar en el chico. Finalmente renunciando a toda esperanza de dormir, salió de la cama y se puso los jeans, una chaqueta y su gorra de esquí. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, y en silencio salió, deslizándose hacia la noche fría.

Helga caminó por la calle, no temiendo ladrones o vagabundos, porque había vivido aquí cuando las calles eran limpias. Y en una noche como esta, en que la nieve fresca cubría las calles y edificios, todavía parecía más limpio que nunca. La luz de la luna brillaba en el paisaje helado, y el único sonido audible era el crujido de la nieve bajo las botas de Helga mientras se dirigía hacia el Sunset Arms Inn.

Ella se dirigió hacia el callejón, un lugar donde ella solía detenerse a veces y mirar con embeleso la luz de la habitación de Arnold. Donde solía golpearla el pensamiento de que era increíble el hecho mismo de existir en el mismo planeta que Arnold; que mientras ella estaba viviendo su vida cotidiana, él estaba viviendo y respirando y, probablemente haciendo algo de gran importancia. Él siempre estaba salvando el mundo, en esos días.

Vio la ventana durante unos momentos, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su abrigo. _No puedo empezar a fumar de nuevo_, se dijo, pero ella encendió uno de todos modos. Había tomado el paquete del escondite secreto de Reba, y se sintió mal por haber robado, y mal por volver a fumar de nuevo por supuesto, pero se lo iba a pagar a Reba al volver mañana después de que el ansia hubiera pasado, y que éste fuera su último. En realidad, se dijo, el último...

De repente, una sombra cayó sobre la ventana, y la respiración de Helga se detuvo. Dejó caer el cigarrillo en la nieve y lo aplastó para que no se viera la luz. Pero el rostro que se veía en la ventana no era el de Arnold, sino el de Stinky. _Tomó la antigua habitación de Arnold,_ Helga pensó, _el muy imbécil._ Recordó a Arnold presumiendo en la primaria su habitación y todas las lindas modificaciones que tenía, que tenía una gran vista del cielo. Y ahora ese maldito Stinky vivía allí ...

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta mientras observaba a Stinky mirar hacia afuera. Tenía la extraña sensación de que tenía la mirada fija en ella, a pesar de que estaba segura de que él no podía verla en las sombras del callejón.

Cada vez más incómoda, Helga se dio la vuelta y salió del callejón, encaminándose de regreso por las calles heladas, hacia su hogar temporal.

* * *

**Continuará….**

**A/N II: ¡Parece que siempre me pongo a trabajar en esta historia justo antes de las vacaciones! ¡Saldré el viernes por vacaciones de primavera! (con suerte, si puedo conseguir quien me dé un maldito aventón...) Así que no voy a ser capaz de poner el siguiente capítulo por una semana. Pero no se preocupen, me pondré a trabajar en ello tan pronto como regrese ;) ~ Mena (Heidi G. Patacki)**

**Nota de SS: Bueno, coincidió que es primavera y todo pero yo sí espero tener el capítulo el próximo jueves o viernes. Así que nos vemos pronto. Sus reviews son bienvenidos, como siempre. Mil gracias a nova por siempre, GRIMMM, Anjiluz, acosta perez jose ramiro, Alexamili, Orkidea16 y MarHelga por sus reviews y quienes la siguen o la marcan como favorita. Saludos.**

**T: 15/03/2014**

**P: 23/03/2014**


	4. PS - 118

**Navidad en Brooklyn**

**Cuarta parte: PS- 118**

* * *

**Nota de Traductor: ****Estos proximos días estaré haciendo limpieza en el Foro y llevaré todos los topics en Español a uno nuevo. Será llamado también Bienvenidos a Hillwoood. Habrá tópicos nuevos y la opción de hablar de algo de nosotros mismos que queramos compartir. Lo verán pronto. Por ahora, que empiece el drama.**

* * *

_"Un Corazón hechizado… no me permitas ser...  
Los sueños repiten una dulce, pero solitaria  
Melodía para mí ..._ "

~ Jo Stafford

* * *

Helga estaba sentada pacientemente en la sala de piano de la casa de Phoebe, tratando de no moverse mucho mientras la joven doctora le quitaba el yeso.

"Esto ha sanado bastante bien," dijo como para sí misma con un asentimiento, removiendo las últimas piezas.

"Dios!" Helga gimió, mirando su brazo, "¿Está todo verde o qué...? ¡se ve lamoso!"

"¡Bueno!" Phoebe dijo, frunciéndole el ceño "Te dije que no te metieras bajo la regadera con el yeso, ¿no?"

Mientras la regañaba, dos niños asiáticos entraron corriendo a la sala, riendo y jugando a pelearse por un muñeco Minion parlanchín. Phoebe palmeó sus manos al dirigirse a ellos.

"¡Muy bien, ustedes dos!" les espetó: "¿A dónde con esas payasadas? ¡Vámonos de aquí!"

"Pero, Phoebe!" uno de sus primos pequeños gimió, "¡Hace frío ahí afuera!" Helga oyó el timbre de la puerta, y Reba, con sus pantalones negros cubiertos de harina y un regalo medio envuelto colgando del dedo meñique de su mano izquierda, salió corriendo a abrir la puerta y fingir entusiasmo ante la llegada de más familiares.

"H'mbre," Helga murmuró, rascándose el brazo, "¿Cómo le hace tu madre? Miriam habría colapsado hace días." Sintió una punzada de remordimiento al pensar en su madre: recordó el sueño que había tenido hace unos días, de sus padres sin hogar, acurrucados en un callejón poco iluminado. No podía ser, Helga pensó, sacudiendo la imagen de su mente, Olga nunca dejaría que eso les sucediera. Aun así , se preguntó qué habría sido de sus padres después de que Big Bob Beepers se fuera a la quiebra .

Phoebe negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta. "Yo le digo todos los años que el estrés de ser anfitriona de estas fiestas es malo para su salud," dijo ella, golpeando la mano de Helga para que la alejara de su brazo, "¡No te rasques!" la reprendió.

"¡Criminal!" Helga exclamó cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo. "¿Cuántos familiares tienes, Phoebe?"

Phoebe frunció el ceño, "Pensé que todo el mundo ya estaba aquí," dijo ella, levantándose a abrir la puerta antes de que su madre tuviera la oportunidad. "¡Oh! " dijo luego, un poco sorprendida al abrir, "¡Curly!"

Helga se puso de pie y caminó hacia el vestíbulo para saludar a Curly, quien estaba intercambiando saludos del tipo _'¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos_!' con Phoebe. Él estaba envuelto en una gabardina muy estilosa, una bufanda que tenía copos de nieve encima rodeando holgadamente su delgado cuello. Sonrió a Helga al localizarla rápidamente entre la multitud de personas de cabello oscuro y baja estatura que ahora eran un hervidero por toda la casa de Phoebe.

"Vamos," dijo Helga , tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo a la relativamente vacía sala de piano. Phoebe les siguió, y se sentaron en el sofá junto a la ventana, todos incómodos momentáneamente debido la repentina reunión.

"¿No es esto bizarro?" Curly dijo con una sonrisa, y las dos chicas rieron. Vaya que era bizarro, especialmente para Helga que no había vuelto al antiguo barrio en años. El sentarse con la mejor amiga de su infancia y su mejor amigo de la adolescencia era asombrosamente extraño.

"¿Cómo has estado Curly? " Preguntó Phoebe , "¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Comer? ¡Ciertamente tenemos un montón de comida!"

"No, gracias, querida," Curly declinó cortésmente, sorprendiendo a Helga y Phoebe con sus modales de adulto, porque ambas lo recordaban como un inquieto demonio en su juventud. "Sólo pase para una breve charla que le prometí a Helga ayer en Sunset Arms," le dijo, "Deberías darte una vuelta por ahí, estoy seguro que a Stinky y a Arnold les encantaría verte."

"Sí," dijo Phoebe con una pequeña y triste sonrisa: "Sólo que odiaría decepcionarlos con la forma en que me han salido las cosas. Ya sabes – la cerebrito de Phoebe, esa predeciblemente cirujana que vive sola." Ella se echó hacia atrás y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco; Helga tuvo la sensación de que no había esperado que sus palabras sonaran así.

"Nah," Curly dijo, haciendo un gesto de su mano, "Les encantaría verte sin importar nada de eso. De hecho, créeme, nos vas a vencer a todos en lo que se refiere a carreras. La única cosa que me preocupa es que harás que nos brote lo envidioso."

La sonrisa de Phoebe se hizo más cálida y genuina, " ¿Qué diablos ha sido de tu vida, Curly Gammelthorpe?" preguntó ella, "Alguna chica sensata debió haber conseguido poner sus manos en ti y hacer que te convirtieras en un ser humano decente."

Curly se rió, sus ojos grises centelleando con secrecía, "De hecho, no," dijo, "Ya sé que era un chiflado en la escuela, pero creo que la vida termino sacando lo mejor de mí. He perdido mi brío, me temo." Echó un vistazo a Helga.

"Eso es una pena" dijo ella. Él se encogió de hombros.

"La normalidad tiene sus beneficios", dijo, "¿No te parece?"

"Hey," dijo Helga "¿Por qué me dices a mí? Yo aún no llego allí. Espero ser normal, como Curly, cuando crezca," bromeó, y él le dio un manotazo, riendo divertido. " ¿Y qué haces en estos días, de todos modos?" -le preguntó, "¿Cuántos corazones has roto? ¿Bancos has robado?"

"No soy un rompecorazones," Curly dijo con un bufido , "Y no soy una persona de carrera, en ese punto. Hago un poco de todo. Ayudo a un amigo a manejar un negocio de lavado de coches en el verano, pero últimamente he estado conduciendo quitanieves para Jake's Mantenimiento Invernal de Caminos," él rodó los ojos, "Así o más glamoroso, ¿eh?"

"Lo glamoroso está sobrevalorado", dijo Helga rápidamente, sin mirarlo .

"Supongo que sí," dijo Curly, mirándola mientras ella se rascaba su brazo con disgusto, "Pero más que nada, siempre vengo aquí con Arnold y Stinky, a jugar poker, llevar a Miles a juegos de béisbol... ya sabes, actividades típicas de vago."

"Miles," Helga murmuró, todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos "Lindo niño."

"Oh, sí," Curly asintió, " Miles es genial"

"No he visto al hijo de Arnold en un rato," Phoebe murmuró, "Necesito ir a visitarlos. Y sólo están un poco más abajo en esta misma calle... pero es difícil." Con eso se excusó para _'ir a ayudar a su madre'_.

Helga la observó marcharse, desconcertada, y luego miró a Curly. Él negó con la cabeza.

"Tiene miedo de que va a ver Gerald por allí" dijo, manteniendo su voz baja, "Tuvieron una especie de romance en la universidad - ninguno de ellos habla realmente de eso y creo que sólo Arnold sabe lo que realmente pasó. Tú sabes, él y Gerald fueron a la misma escuela, pero por supuesto, no podemos sacarle ni una palabra al Señor '_Yo guardo todos los secretos hasta la tumba…'_

Helga se rió.

"Pero la pobre Phoebe," dijo Curly, recostándose en los cojines del sofá, "Realmente se deprimió cuando rompieron... Sale con puros idiotas ahora, no sé por qué."

"Para castigarse a sí misma," Helga contestó secamente. Curly frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué haría eso?" le preguntó. Helga suspiró profundamente.

"Porque toma solo decisiones equivocadas," dijo ella , hablando, por supuesto, de su experiencia propia, ya que realmente no sabía mucho acerca de Phoebe. "Porque ella... dejó que se le escapara."

Curly guardó silencio durante un minuto , "Tal vez", dijo finalmente, "No sé nada acerca de eso. Amor, quiero decir." Helga lo miró.

"¿No? ¿Por qué?" le preguntó, "Eres un tipo guapo. Y ya no eres raro." Curly resopló con una breve risita.

"No lo sé," dijo, mirando sus zapatos. "No me gusta decir que soy exigente. Sé que no merezco ser selectivo. Pero ... Supongo que no he encontrado a la chica adecuada. ¿Sabes?" Helga no respondió. Ella había sabido - o, al menos eso pensaba -que ella había sabido quién era el _más adecuado_ para ella desde preescolar...

"Creo que las personas que lo saben tienen suerte," Curly agregó " Siempre pensé que Arnold tuvo suerte al haber encontrado a Kathryn. Pero..."

"Ella murió," Helga terminó, tratando de sonar como que no le importara.

"Sí," dijo Curly en voz baja, mirando a Helga en busca de algún tipo de señal.

"Debe haber sido difícil para él" dijo Helga, mirando al suelo.

"No tienes idea," dijo Curly, exhalando fuertemente para enfatizar sus palabras "Estuvo como zombie por meses ... sólo el pensar en cómo afectaría a su hijo lo sacó de eso. Y aun así..."

"Ahora es diferente," Helga terminó y Curly asintió.

"No es tan diferente como se podría pensar," dijo, " Quiero decir, él parece un poco frío a veces... más que nada porque solía ser tan... "

"¿Cálido?" Helga sugirió, sus mejillas pintándose de un cuidadoso rosa.

"Ajá," dijo "pero creo que estará bien. Es joven... lo superará, con el tiempo. Si tan solo... si tan sólo no fuera porque primero fueron sus padres... y luego sus abuelos..." Curly se detuvo y miró detrás de él, por la ventana, a la nieve que caía. "Parece que van a ser muchas pulgadas esta noche," comentó sobre el clima, aclarándose la garganta.

Helga se volvió y vio a los copos caer. Los dos miraron en forma simultánea su reflejo en el cristal helado, y sus ojos se encontraron. Permanecieron sentados en silencio, ambos sintiendo algo en el momento, pero sin saber qué decir al respecto, la verdad. La sensación era como de pérdida de la inocencia, de recuerdos intensos que rezumaban de cada grieta en la calle, de cada ladrillo en cada edificio. Cada baile de la escuela se reproducía en la mente de Helga en cámara lenta, chicas dando vueltas con melodías olvidadas, sus trenzas balanceándose descuidadamente por el aire. Cuando Helga miró la imagen de Curly en el cristal pudo oír la risa de su niñez, sentir el dolor de su adolescencia. Ella apartó la mirada y trató de sacudirse del trance.

Era triste que todos se hubieran distanciado, pero ¿qué amigos de la primaria permanecen cerca por tanto tiempo? Helga se sorprendía incluso de que ellos se hubieran mantenido en contacto durante toda la secundaria y preparatoria.

"¿Cómo era ella?" Preguntó ella de pronto, picando las hebras sueltas del sofá.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Curly.

"La esposa de Arnold", dijo Helga , "La fabulosa Kathryn."

Curly se encogió de hombros , "Vivieron en Londres mientras estuvieron casados, así que nunca la conocí," dijo "He visto un par de fotos. Arnold mantiene algunas en su habitación en el Inn."

Helga sintió una punzada de celos. _Date un descanso, chica_, pensó, ¿_celosa de la esposa muerta de un tipo_? _Eso es bastante bajo, incluso para ti ._

"Tenía el pelo rojo," dijo Curly, "Y... es decir, era bonita, pero nada espectacular. Tengo la impresión de que era más bien su personalidad la que era atractiva. Como que podrías verla y no fijarte mucho en su cara, pero una vez que la conocías jurarías que era la mujer más bella del mundo."

Helga frunció el ceño, "¿Estás seguro de que no la conociste? " -le preguntó con una sonrisa. Curly se mordió el labio .

"Lo siento," dijo en voz baja: " Creo que sólo estoy asumiendo." Helga suspiró.

"Sí," dijo "Estoy segura de que era endiabladamente encantadora. Arnold siempre caía por esos tipos... sofisticados…. Bailarinas de ballet, y similares."

Curly se rió : "Bueno," dijo, "Ella era arqueóloga, al igual que la madre de él. Tengo la sensación de que ella era... algo parecido a la figura materna con que reemplazar ese agujero en su vida. Lo que es un poco perturbador si me lo preguntas a mí, pero nadie me lo ha preguntado. Gerald siempre me dijo que eran más un matrimonio de amor cómodo que de pasión".

"Hmm," Helga reflexionó, secretamente aliviada. Amor cómodo... su propio matrimonio era algo por el estilo. Sólo que el de ellos había pasado a ser más bien una 'cuenta bancaria cómoda' que un 'amor cómodo'. A ella y Dirk los unía el hecho que ambos ganaban mucho y ninguno de los dos temía que el otro lo estuviera utilizando por su dinero.

"Es extraño," dijo Curly , "Siempre pensé que Arnold iba a terminar con ... bueno… contigo."

"¿Qué?" Helga exclamó, fingiendo escandalizarse por la mera sugerencia. " ¿Por qué demonios pensaste eso?" -preguntó ella. Curly se rió .

"No lo sé", dijo, "¿Los opuestos se atraen? Creo que entre ustedes dos había una cierta química de amor-odio. Tal vez era sólo cuando fueron más jóvenes. Como he dicho, ¿qué sé yo de eso? Supongo que no sería un buen casamentero."

"Bueno, um, y - ¿habrá por ahí, bueno, alguna otra razón para que pensaras eso?" Helga le preguntó con cierta inquietud. "Debido a que, bueno, ya sabes, siendo una sugerencia tan extraña... "

Una pequeña sonrisa entendida se apoderó de los labios de Curly.

"¿Qué? " Preguntó Helga, echándose hacia atrás "¿Qué significa esa sonrisa?"

"Nada," dijo Curly "Pero sí había otra razón por la que pensé que tal vez... tú y Arnold... ya sabes."

Helga levantó una ceja. "¿Y...?"

"Sólo era toda esa... fascinación... que él tenía contigo en la preparatoria," dijo "Tú con toda esa actitud ruda y tu total desprecio por las reglas. Él siempre se estaba quejando de ti... Creo que quería sonar como que le molestabas, pero para mí que simplemente lo tenías intrigado. Como he dicho, los opuestos se atraen y todo. Tal vez él pensó que tú podrías sacar a la luz la vena salvaje que había en él," Curly sugirió, picándole a Helga en el costado, juguetonamente.

"¡Vena salvaje - Ja! " Helga dijo, su pierna saltando arriba y abajo, dejando al descubierto su secreta emoción con la teoría. "¡Como si ese simplón pudiera tener una vena salvaje!"

"No sé," dijo Curly, poniéndose de pie: "Creo que todo el mundo tiene un gemelo malvado escondido dentro de ellos. Algo que les hace hacer cosas que la gente no esperaría que hicieran. ¡Como yo!" -dijo, sonriendo: "¡Nadie hubiera esperado que terminara como algo más que un trabajador postal maniático!"

Helga sonrió y se levantó para abrazarlo con un solo brazo antes de que se fuera a festejar las navidades con su familia.

"No creas que estoy tratando de ser fría aquí," explicó Helga "pero créeme, no desearás que este otro brazo esté cerca de ti, ¡No antes de que tome una ducha!"

Ella y Curly intercambiaron adioses, y Helga se quedó de pie en la puerta, observándolo caminar hasta su coche y luchando para conseguir encenderlo una vez que estuvo dentro. Finalmente el viejo motor encendió y Curly agitó su mano mientras se alejaba bajo el cielo oscurecido. Era sólo media tarde, pero las nubes decembrinas se habían apoderado del cielo y producían perezosos copos de nieve que amenazaban con hacer aún más difícil y traicionero el navegar por aquellos paisajes invernales. Helga vio el coche de Curly hasta que desapareció, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a ver a su amigo de la infancia de nuevo.

. . .

Algo sobre esta situación de estar _'de vuelta en casa'_ parecía frágil, como si viniera acomodándose a duras penas, pieza por pieza, pero el más mínimo paso en falso podría desmoronar todo, y enviaría a Helga tambaleándose hacia atrás con la fuerza del fuerte viento que había soñado antes de que viniera aquí...

Tenía un mal presentimiento en sus entrañas, y no era sólo por comer demasiado del dip de chile con queso de Reba. Algo en el viejo barrio estaba completamente desacoplado, ella lo sentía. Pero también existía la subyacente necesidad de tener su cierre: de asegurarse que la gente supiera lo que sentía por ellos, aunque apenas podía soportar la idea de darles las pistas más vagas. Y por eso, mejor ignoraba sus instintos, y seguía adelante en el mundo del pasado.

* * *

Ansiosa por escapar de la casa llena de gente, Helga se vistió con sus ropas invernales y decidió finalmente hacer su peregrinación hasta la PS- 118. Era el último lugar que se acordaba haber sido verdaderamente feliz- en el entablado en que se las había arreglado para robar un beso de Arnold en la obra Romeo y Julieta; en el patio donde había comandado a los otros estudiantes de cuarto grado amenazándolos con la Vieja Betsy y los Cinco Vengadores. Helga rió para sus adentros mientras caminaba por la calle, más allá de la casa de huéspedes. Le dio a la posada un vistazo, pero se contuvo de hacer un desvío, y siguió hacia delante, hacia la escuela.

Había otro edificio engorroso que pasar sin embargo, ese que estaba en la esquina frente al área de juegos de la PS- 118. Era la antigua casa de Helga, el brownstone de tres pisos donde se había criado. Ella trató de seguir su camino más allá de su casa de la infancia sin mirarlo, sin recordar los dolorosos días que había pasado allí, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que sus padres no la odiaban, y que no era para nada cierto que ella no valía nada sólo porque ellos no la quisieran. Pero las lágrimas se deslizaron en sus ojos de todos modos, y se endurecieron rápidamente en el helado aire del norte. Helga se estremeció y se volvió ligeramente para mirar su antiguo hogar.

La casa de piedra no había sido vendida, o por lo menos no lo parecía. Las ventanas estaban oscuras, y no había decoraciones de Navidad ni en el pórtico, ni en las ventanas. Una de las ventanas del primer piso estaba rota, y Helga se estremeció cuando la oscuridad de adentro de la casa miró hacia ella a través del orificio de la ventana rota. Parecía tratar de hipnotizarla, de retenerla en ese lugar.

Helga comenzó a temblar, tal vez por el frío, tal vez por la ominosa estructura delante de ella. De cualquier manera, tenía miedo de quedarse congelada allí, a medio camino, no poder alejarse debido a la culpa, a los remordimientos que parecían yacer dentro de esta vieja casa.

"¡Helga!" oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre a través de su bruma de los recuerdos, y se volvió para mirar al otro lado de la calle, a la escuela PS -118. Sus ojos se encontraron a Arnold, de pie en el borde de la pequeña, oxidada zona de juegos en la que habían pasado sus horas de receso cuando eran niños. Había unos cuantos niños corriendo ahora, uno de ellos era Miles. Helga suspiró , apartó los ojos de su casa de su infancia , y siguió caminando hacia Arnold.

"Hey," dijo él mientras se acercaba "¿Dando un recorrido por el viejo vecindario?"

"Yo... supongo que sí ", dijo Helga , todavía un poco agitada. "¿Eso es café?" -preguntó ella viendo el vaso de poliestireno que Arnold sostenía. Él asintió

"¿Quieres un poco?" -le preguntó, "No es ningún gourmet, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo café negro." Helga asintió y cogió el vaso, bebiendo de él y dejando una mancha de lápiz labial de color malva en el borde.

"Otra sorpresa," dijo ella, sintiendo una especie de alivio psicosomático correr a través de ella mientras el café de Arnold calentaba su interior. "Nunca hubiera sospechado que tomabas tu café negro."

Él se encogió de hombros "No tiene nada que ver con mi actitud," aseguró "Es sólo a lo que me he acostumbrado de tanto vivir en selvas y desiertos durante años. No hay ningún tipo de endulzante o crema por allí." Helga rió suavemente, y se dio cuenta de pronto por qué había sido tan mala con él cuando eran niños. Ser malvada hacía su nerviosismo desaparecer. Ahora que era mayor todo lo que sentía era ansiedad por estar con él a la orilla del campo de juegos, por el olor de su jabón y por el sabor a café que bailaba a su alrededor y revolvía sus sentidos.

"Veo que te has cortado el pelo después de ayer," comentó, dándole una mirada de soslayo, la cual él encontró con sus ojos verdes siempre curiosos. Parecían más suaves afuera, a la mansa luz del cielo que se colaba a través de las nubes.

"Sí," dijo "pensé que debía arreglarme para la pequeña fiesta de Nochebuena que Stinky tiene planeada para esta noche." Se había afeitado, también, Helga notó. Parecía más joven y más guapo, y ella se encontró sin querer queriendo inclinarse hacia él mientras estaban juntos y veían a la nueva generación de niños del barrio jugar.

Ambos estaban en silencio por un momento, los ojos de Arnold siguiendo a Miles por todo el patio de la escuela lleno de nieve, y Helga buscando fantasmas en las oscuras ventanas de la PS- 118. _Aquí estamos los dos cocinándonos en nuestras obsesiones privadas_, pensó sombríamente, notando que ninguno de los otros niños tenía padres que los cuidaran en sus citas de juego. Se imaginó que Arnold debía ser un padre muy sobreprotector comoquiera, sobre todo por su propio interés. Miles parecía ser la última oportunidad de Arnold de tener una familia.

"Y entonces, ¿para qué has vuelto, Helga?" Arnold finalmente le preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos un poco mientras la miraba. Helga se metió las manos en los bolsillos. No estaba muy segura de por qué estaba allí, pero estaba empezando a ver que tenía mucho que ver con él.

"Supongo que Phoebe me convenció," respondió ella sin perder un segundo. Hizo una pausa por un momento y luego aventuró más información: "No tenía muchas razones para no hacerlo. Perdí mi trabajo." Las palabras cayeron rápidamente de su boca, y ella se sorprendió al encontrar que con decirlo le llegó una sensación de alivio, más que una de vergüenza.

"Lo siento" dijo Arnold, observándola. Helga se preguntó egoístamente si tenía toda su atención en ella; aunque estaba segura de que había al menos una esquinita de su ojo para Miles.

"No tienes por qué," dijo Helga lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos pensativamente hacia la nieve bajo sus pies "Fue … algo bueno. Me estaba convirtiendo en mi padre."

"Tu padre," dijo Arnold, con la mirada perdida en la distancia soltó un bufido, "Oí que perdió su negocio. ¿Qué pasó con él? "

"No tengo la menor idea ", dijo Helga , su voz se volvió hueca. ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? Era un tema del que ella mantenía cierta distancia, su familia. Y era sólo debido a la distancia que ellos siempre habían mantenido de ella antes, cuando ella estuvo dispuesta a darles una oportunidad.

"Creo que los dos hemos tenido un poco de mala suerte", dijo Arnold , con un suspiro, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Helga. Ella tembló bajo su toque: él no llevaba guantes, sus manos desnudas estaban rosadas por el frío. Ella quería tomarlas en sus propias manos y hacerlas entrar en calor, pero se quedó quieta. Ladeó la cabeza un poco para poder echar una mirada de reojo al 'amor de su infancia'. No permitiendo encontrarse con su mirada. Vio sus labios, que hacían juego con el rojo de sus mejillas, que reaccionaban ante el frío en el aire. Helga dejó vagar su mente: se permitió imaginar a lo que los labios de Arnold sabrían ahora. No a las paletas heladas de sabor naranja de su juventud, sin duda. No, habría rastros de humo de cigarrillo, que ella imaginaba habría fumado esta mañana, temprano, cuando el sol acababa de salir de detrás de las nubes. También habría sabor a café: fuerte y cargado, probablemente el único desayuno que había tenido. En algún punto entre todo eso estaría el sabor puro de Arnold, un sabor que ella había probado sólo una vez. Apenas podía recordarlo, ahora.

"Escucha," dijo, "Lamento si fui un poco duro ayer. Estuve pensándolo anoche... no tenía derecho a poner eso sobre tus hombros. Somos viejos amigos. "

"Está bien," Helga le restó importancia rápidamente, porque no quería escuchar ningún cursi desdecir. "Nunca fuimos muy amigos, de todos modos."

"Sí lo fuimos" Arnold insistió, sonando casi herido.

"Vamos," dijo Helga , mirándolo de frente, lo que era un poco intimidante, en cierto modo. "No es como si... nos llamáramos el uno al otro y nos juntáramos para jugar cartas" Casi volvió a las viejas mañas. Se tuvo que contener cuando tuvo la tentación de inclinarse y enfatizar su sarcástico comentario escupiendo en la acera.

"Tal vez no amigos-amigos," dijo Arnold, "pero lo fuimos... yo incluso sentía como que si fuéramos cercanos. ¿Sabes? Quiero decir, pasamos por muchas cosas juntos."

"Tú me salvaste la vida," Helga soltó sin querer. Sus rojas mejillas ya mordidas por el frío se pusieron de un rojo más oscuro.

" ¿Cuándo? " Arnold preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Cuando estábamos en cuarto grado," dijo Helga mecánicamente, sin mirarlo. "Fue durante esa inundación yo... caí por la ventana del último piso - Dios, no recuerdo cómo. Pero tú me atrapaste." Ella lo miró, y vio en sus ojos cómo el recuerdo llegaba hasta él.

"Gritaste mi nombre," dijo en voz baja. Se miraron el uno al otro entonces: una frontera parecía haber sido cruzada. Helga sintió que él veía más allá de su máscara, y que no le importaba.

"¡Oye, Arnold!" la voz de barítono de un hombre lo llamó desde el otro lado del patio de recreo. Helga se volvió para ver a Gerald acercarse, dos chiquillas con coletas y esponjosos abrigos rosados corrieron por delante de él hacia el patio de recreo. Arnold le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, y la cabeza de Helga bajó, lamentando que el momento de la verdad que había sentido de pronto hubiera pasado.

"Gerald," Arnold dijo, su voz cambió un poco en presencia de su viejo amigo: "No te había visto desde Halloween, hombre." le recordó.

"Así es" dijo Gerald, asintiendo, dando una palmada amistosa a la mano que Arnold le tendió. "Estamos en la ciudad por Navidad, en casa de mis padres."

Helga notó que Gerald llevaba el mismo tipo de ropa a la que Dirk era aficionado: lo suficientemente elegante como para probar que se tenía dinero, pero sin ser llamativa. Ella dio entonces al atuendo de Arnold otra mirada: sus vaqueros eran ásperos y viejos, y realmente demasiado delgados para este frío. Su largo abrigo tenía agujeros en algunos lugares y le faltaban dos botones: Helga recordaba haber visto algo similar en su abuelo, hacía mucho tiempo. Llevaba una bufanda que parecía hecha a mano: se imaginó que Kathryn la había tejido para él en el primer año de su matrimonio; que se habían sentado junto al fuego con tazas de chocolate caliente mientras sus agujas hacían clic, que le había prometido que la prenda lo mantendría caliente incluso cuando ella no estuviera allí para hacerlo por ella misma. Helga no estaba segura de si quería vomitar o llorar, pensando en ello.

"¿Eres tú, Helga?" Preguntó Gerald. Su voz sonaba igual: siempre había sido así tan profunda, como la de un adulto desde que hubo llegado a la pubertad. Ella asintió y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de sí misma. Ella y Gerald siempre se habían odiado. Él siempre había sido rápido para recomendarle a Arnold que renunciara a las sutilezas y se mantuviera alejado de ella.

"Gerald," dijo ella secamente "Te ves bien. ¿Son tus hijas?"

"Sí," dijo con orgullo, mirando a las chicas mientras se empujaban unas a otros hacia arriba y abajo en el sube y baja cubierto de nieve. "Amber y Gracie" dijo.

"¿Cómo está Maureen?" Arnold preguntó por alguien que Helga supuso era su mujer, ¿la mujer que se lo había robado a Phoebe? ¿O fue Phoebe la que permitió que le fuera robado? Realmente no sabía toda la historia.

.

Helga se imaginó cómo se habría sentido si hubiera sabido con certeza durante todos esos años que Arnold estaba casado. El hecho de que ya oficialmente no era de ella, como nunca lo había sido. Se imaginó lo que su vida con Kathryn debió haber sido. Helga nunca había conocido ese tipo de amor cálido y reconfortante. Claro que había tenido sus relaciones, pero al igual que en la familia con la que había crecido, su confianza en sus parejas era inconsistente en el mejor de los casos, ella siempre estaba esperando que la traicionaran, que la dejaran, que se aburrieran. Y siempre le demostraron que tenía razón.

Pero Arnold y su esposa: seguramente confiaban el uno al otro por completo. Se los imaginó pasando el tiempo en su mullida y blanca cama en una lluviosa mañana de domingo. Se imaginó a Arnold, su pelo rubio despeinado, sus ojos suaves y todavía idealistas, bañados en la suave luz matinal, mirando a su esposa con adoración. Pero cuando Helga volvió sus pensamientos a su compañera de cama, no se imaginó a una pelirroja inglesa, sino a ella misma. Una versión más delgada de ella, más relajada tal vez, pero seguía siendo Helga. ¿Cómo habría ocupado sus días si Arnold hubiera sido su marido? Olvídate de adquisiciones corporativas; incluso hacer pan tostado habría sido demasiado pedir para ella. Habría sido sólo capaz de deleitarse en su resplandor, de yacer a su lado y admirar su cuerpo; descubierto y vulnerable sólo para ella.

Helga se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando llevar.

"Hey" dijo Arnold, tocando su hombro mientras Gerald la miraba con curiosidad. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí...," dijo Helga con una risa forzada. "Estoy... algo cansada. Tuve un accidente" dijo abruptamente sin pensar.

Arnold levantó las cejas con preocupación.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Gerald.

"Uh, nada", dijo Helga, cerrando los ojos y dando su memoria una revolcada. Los detalles eran borrosos, incluso para ella misma. Recordaba a una anciana, todavía podía oler las sábanas de su excesivamente estéril cama de hospital. "Un accidente de ascensor en Canadá."

"¡Diablos!" Arnold dijo, frunciendo el ceño: "Eso es terrible. ¿Demandaste?"

"N-no ", dijo Helga, sorprendida de que no hubiera pensado en eso por sí misma.

"La verdad es que ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre del edificio..."

"Caray," Gerald se burló, "¿Te quedó daño cerebral por el accidente o algo así? ¡Podrías sacarles millones a esas personas! "

Helga frunció el ceño: "Creo que fue solo que estaba demasiado agradecida con el sólo hecho de salir con vida," dijo: "No estoy tan obsesionada con el dinero como para que ese sea mi primer pensamiento después de salir del coma."

"Pues casi me engañas, ¿sabes?" Gerald murmuró. Helga sintió ganas de partirle la cara, pero incluso ella misma se había sorprendido con sus propias palabras. ¿_Qué ha sucedido conmigo_? se preguntó, _estar cerca de Arnold debe estar convirtiéndome en un blandengue. No es que no él siga siendo muy dulce que digamos, al menos ya no._

"Ese es un buen punto, Helga," dijo Arnold, mirando a Gerald, "Dale un respiro, hombre."

O tal vez lo era. El corazón de Helga se aceleró: no era la primera vez que él había sido el único en defenderla. ¿Por qué demonios le ponía tanta atención, antes y ahora? Ella no había hecho nada más que tratarlo como escoria la mayor parte de su vida.

Gerald se cruzó de brazos y miró a las niñas jugando en la nieve en el patio de la escuela. Helga tenía un presentimiento de que iba a exigirle una explicación a Arnold después, pero mientras tanto no le importaba. Ellos dos no parecían ser tan cercanos ya, de todas formas. Al menos estaba segura de que no había visto a Gerald en el Sunset Arms el domingo jugando al póquer con los chicos.

"Voy a echar una vistazo alrededor," murmuró, alejándose de ellos, hacia el edificio de la escuela. Oyó unos pasos seguirla silenciosamente a través de la gruesa capa de nieve, y ella tenía una noción bastante segura de que no era Gerald.

Se volvió y miró a Arnold, quien se puso las manos en los bolsillos y se mordió el labio un poco.

"¿Te muestro algo? " sugirió, inseguro de sí mismo.

"Está bien," ella estuvo de acuerdo, decidiendo no cargar mucho la situación con demasiada charla. Ya era bastante surrealista el sólo estar de vuelta aquí, en la vieja escuela primaria, no quería confundir las cosas, ofreciendo un montón de no-me-olvides que echaran a perder el ánimo. En cambio, se limitó a seguir a Arnold mientras la conducía a la parte trasera de la escuela, hacia el gimnasio.

"¿Miles va a estar bien?" preguntó ella.

"Gerald los cuidará" dijo, "Sé que ustedes dos no... se llevan muy bien, pero confío en él para cuidar de los niños. De todos modos, esto sólo tomará un minuto." Estiró su mano para tomar la suya enguantada para ayudarla a pasar por encima de un montón de escombros cubiertos de nieve cerca de la remodelada cafetería, y luego se dio cuenta de su acción y la miró con cautela, como si quisiera preguntarle si el contacto estaba bien. Helga se encogió de hombros e intentó sonreír: era algo extraño, ser amable con Arnold. Ella le apretó la mano.

"Debe ser raro para ti," ella dijo, "Todo este frío después de tus días... en la selva."

"Sí," dijo, deteniéndose cerca de las puertas del gimnasio, "A veces siento como si hubiera imaginado toda esa parte de mi vida, como si nunca hubiera salido de Brooklyn."

Helga se rió "Dímelo a mí. De vuelta aquí... en la vieja escuela, más que nada, de repente se siente como si mi vida adulta no fuera más que un mal sueño."

Arnold la miró fijamente, con los labios entreabiertos, como si tuviera el impulso de hablar, pero no podía comenzar a encontrar las palabras.

"Como si sólo con desearlo con la suficiente fuerza pudieras volver atrás en el tiempo," dijo finalmente. Helga lo miró y trató de imaginárselo transformándose de nuevo en el niño que fue. ¿Algo sería diferente si pudieran volver atrás? Ella lo dudaba.

"Estamos en el lugar correcto para volver en el tiempo, creo." dijo ella.

"Bueno, aquí es." dijo Arnold, mirando hacia las puertas dobles con un suspiro. Helga recordaba los suspiros de Arnold con infinita claridad: tenían la capacidad de ser exasperantes de la manera más adorable. "La cerradura no sirve," explicó, extendiendo la mano para empujar la puerta un poco y abrirla. Había una grieta apenas lo suficientemente grande para que ellos pasaran a través de ella, de uno en uno. "Vamos adentro," dijo, "Yo detengo la puerta."

"Per ... " Helga no podía dejar de pensar que el interior del gimnasio no daba buenos presagios. Estaba muy oscuro ahí, y ella oyó el vacío de la sala haciendo eco desde detrás de las puertas.

"Voy a entrar después de ti," aseguró él, y algo en la forma en que la miró cuando lo dijo hizo que Helga de pronto estuviera demasiado ansiosa de treparse en un cuarto oscuro con el objeto de sus pasadas (y, de repente, presentes) afecciones.

Así que se metió dentro, y el olor que le pegó al entrar la dejó sin aliento. Era el olor de un día de lluvia en un receso dedicado a jugar un incómodo juego de kickball en el interior; el olor de un nervioso, sudoroso baile de escuela; de cada Feria de la Ciencia a la que había asistido para vitorear la inevitable victoria de Phoebe. Se puso de pie en el cuarto oscuro, completamente desorientada mientras sus ojos luchaban por adaptarse. Pero Helga podía ver con claridad el pasado, incluso en la oscuridad: podía verse a sí misma a los diez años, mientras renegando, y con la mirada furiosa, injuriaba a Arnold por adular a Ruth McDougal, o a Lila, o a quien fuera, mientras que en secreto anhelaba la imposibilidad del ensueño de un baile lento con él, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Lo oyó luchando con la puerta detrás de ella y después sintió su mano, pesada, en el hombro.

"Déjame encontrar la luz," su voz estaba cerca de su oído, y Helga apenas podía respirar, ahogada por demasiados recuerdos, demasiados sueños incumplidos que amenazaban con convertirse en realidad con cada nuevo contacto.

_Es demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde_, se dijo rápidamente. _Los dos estamos rotos, usados __y sobrios. No tiene sentido soñar ahora con un romance con Arnold, nunca lo tuvo. _

Eso solo era algo para llenar las horas. Y ahora... ahora sólo podía aspirar a hacer un amigo rápidamente antes de salir de Brooklyn y dejar todos sus recuerdos atrás para siempre.

"Aquí está," le oyó decir, y una luz de color amarillo brillante de repente inundó el gimnasio. Helga se quedó sin aliento, quedó ciega por un momento, y luego la arena de su pasado volvió a la vida ante sus ojos. La suave luz inundó el gimnasio, y ella dio un paso adelante, reconociendo el lugar.

"Se siente raro, ¿eh?" Arnold preguntó con una risita.

"¿Te acuerdas del baile con Dino Spumoni?" Preguntó Helga, su voz pequeña. "Rhonda y yo... te fastidiamos tanto por haberlo contratado, pero, ... pero termino siendo perfecto."

" Sí, " dijo Arnold, de pie junto a ella y viendo las paredes como ella, como si fueran a cobrar vida con los personajes del pasado: Rhonda rodando los ojos ante el ultimo faux-paux en la moda de Sheena, Eugene tropezando con sus zapatos, Curly riéndose consigo mismo en un rincón. "Esos fueron los buenos tiempos" dijo con nostalgia al recordar el baile.

"Supongo que sí", dijo Helga, dejando escapar el aliento y se quitó el pesado abrigo y sombrero, "Yo realmente nunca la pasé bien en los bailes. Todas las otras chicas conseguían pareja, y yo siempre me quedaba de pie cerca del ponche." Ella trató de reír con ligereza, pero no podía hacer que sonara auténtico. ¿Qué paria de la infancia no alberga todavía resentimiento hacia sus compañeros?

Arnold se quedó callado por un momento, pensando con las manos en los bolsillos. Él la miró:

"Pues bailemos ahora," dijo, sin que su sonrisa decayera. Helga sonrió y le dio una mirada de reojo, haciéndole ver que entendía que solo fueran habladas. Él no se inmutó.

"¿Qué? " le preguntó, riendo: "No podemos bailar - Yo... ni siquiera hay música."

"Yo me encargo de eso" dijo Arnold, corriendo hacia el escenario improvisado en el otro extremo del gimnasio. Helga lo vio buscar en algunas cajas hasta que salió con un disco de vinilo. Lo agitó sobre su cabeza triunfante, y luego lo puso en el viejo y polvoriento tocadiscos.

"No, Arnold," dijo Helga, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia ella. "Es un gesto muy bonito, de verdad, pero..." El disco empezó a tocar, era una vieja dama del jazz que cantaba una sombría canción acerca de un amor perdido. Arnold estiró la mano hacia ella.

"Helga" dijo "¿Quieres bailar conmigo?"

"¡Détente!" le espetó: "No seas cursi!"

"Vamos," dijo, agarrando su mano "Compláceme. Hazlo por mí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le saqué brillo a una pista de baile."

"Oh, por favor," Helga gimió, pero le permitió arrastrarla hacia el centro de la pista. Y ciertamente le permitió colocar una mano en su cintura, sosteniendo con la otra su mano. Ella cautelosamente encontró su hombro con su propia mano libre, de repente deseando que no fueran de la misma altura para que no tuviera que enfrentar esa intensa mirada que la derretía mientras se deslizaban por el piso.

"Esto es tonto," dijo ella en voz baja.

"Pensé que querías una pieza lenta" dijo, luciendo un poco ofendido.

"Arnold," dijo Helga, apretando su hombro sin darse cuenta. "Me alegra ver que todavía tengas sentimientos... Ayer... no sé, me asustaste. Da miedo ver al fanático optimista volverse contra sus viejos hábitos."

"Todos nos vamos hastiando a medida que nos hacemos mayores" dijo en voz baja.

"Bueno, sí," Helga admitió: " Especialmente Phoebe, ¡Caramba! Pero... no sé, ¿qué habríamos hecho todos si no te hubiéramos tenido a ti, en aquel entonces?"

"Oh, vamos," murmuró, molesto con su adulación, "¿No puedes simplemente insultarme y ponerme pegamento en el pelo como lo hacías cuando éramos niños?"

"Lo siento," dijo Helga, su rostro cayendo un poco. "Creo que no tengo la energía para eso, ya no."

"Helga ", dijo en tono de regaño, bajando su mano para tomar su barbilla, tirando de su cara hacia la de él. "Estaba bromeando. Me alegro que al fin podamos ser civilizados el uno con el otro, ¿sabes? ... tú fuiste el gran misterio de mi juventud."

"¿Qué?" Helga le preguntó con una risa nerviosa, sorprendida de que ella pudiera haber sido el gran 'lo-que-sea' en la vida de alguien.

Arnold asintió, "Solías saltar la cuerda fuera de mi casa toda la tarde cuando yo estaba adentro. Sé que siempre te hacía enojar, pero solía pensar que tal vez yo era tu hobby. Que fastidiarme era el punto más luminoso de tu día," sonrió.

"Era diferente, contigo," admitió, su voz pequeña. _No me lo va a sacar_, se prometió a sí misma, pero cuando él la miraba de esa manera... _No- voy- a- decir- nada_...

"Luego, en la secundaria tú como que te encarrilaste a una diferente dirección, supongo," dijo. Ella resopló.

"Sí, hacia la dirección borracha, y antisocial" bromeó: "¿Sabes que me las arreglé para aterrizar en Alcohólicos Anónimos cuando tenía diecisiete años?"

"Lo sé" dijo en voz baja. "Solía recolectar chismes acerca de ti."

"Bien, entonces," dijo Helga "Supongo que supiste que me escapé de casa después de que terminamos la preparatoria."

"Sí," dijo Arnold en voz baja.

"No sabes todo sobre mí." Helga lo desafió. "¿Recuerdas cuando estabas tratando de reunir al Sr. Hyunh con su hija en Navidad? ¿Y necesitabas las botas de nieve Nancy Spumoni?"

"Sí".

"Bueno, las que ' mágicamente' arreglaron el asunto eran mías, un regalo de Navidad de mi madre." Le dijo ella.

"Lo sé," dijo. Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

"Pero, ¿cómo?" preguntó ella . Arnold negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo lo presentí" explicó.

"¿Qué más sabes de mí, chico listo?" le preguntó, un poco molesta.

"Sé que convenciste a las otras chicas de que te dejaran el rol de Julieta en nuestra obra de la escuela," dijo "Porque querías ese papel."

"Sí, ¿y qué? " Preguntó Helga, soltándose de él y dando un paso atrás, examinando sus uñas "Tal vez estaba considerando la idea de convertirme en actriz."

Pero él se acercó a ella y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella de nuevo, tirando para acercarla más esta vez.

"Sé que escribes poesía," dijo, "Solía verte escribiendo en clase, me preguntaba sobre qué escribías."

"Oh, cállate, cállate," Helga dijo, las lágrimas subiendo y amenazando con ahogar su voz, "¿Crees que me conocías? ¡Ja! ¿Sabías que te amaba? Cuando éramos niños yo absolutamente te adoraba, y eso me volvía loca. ¿Sabías eso?"

"Creo que sí, tal vez," dijo en voz baja "No te preocupes, no voy a usarlo contra ti. Todos teníamos mal gusto en aquel entonces. Caray, yo estaba loco por Lila, la cabeza llena de burbujas más grande de todos ellos."

"¿Mal gusto?" Helga dijo mirándolo " ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡Me refiero a mí!" dijo, riendo: "Echa una buena mirada al hombre de tus sueños de niña, Helga," dijo sombríamente: "No soy exactamente material para las fantasías de una mujer adulta."

"¡Por Dios!" dijo Helga, limpiándose la nariz, el peso de su confesión lentamente cayendo sobre ella: "Pude haber elegido mucho peor."

"No veo cómo" murmuró, "Un tipo acabado, solitario que nunca salió de Brooklyn."

"Arnold," dijo Helga sinceramente: "Yo... aun así tendría suerte de tenerte. Quiero decir, ¡Mírame! Sin trabajo, sin pareja, sin familia ni amigos."

"¡Bienvenida al club!" Arnold casi gritó.

"¡Tienes un trabajo, tonto!" ella también vociferó.

"Oh, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? - ¡Tengo el gran privilegio de lavar ropa ajena para ganarme la vida!" Los dos se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, y las sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros.

"¡Dios!" dijo Helga, riendo, trayendo una mano a su frente: "¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguna vez íbamos a terminar de nuevo aquí, en la maldita PS -118, discutiendo sobre a quién le fue peor?"

Arnold se rió, y en un instante la había levantado en sus brazos y apretaba sus labios contra los de ella, casi como jugando. Pasó la punta de la lengua por su labio inferior, y Helga se dio cuenta de pronto de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella se estremeció por completo y se agarró sus brazos, para estabilizarse, de algún modo tenía miedo de caer.

Arnold llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y la miró, vio su expresión aterrorizada y la soltó.

"Lo siento," dijo "me dejé llevar. Lo siento. No había besado a nadie en tres años -" se detuvo, avergonzado.

"No, está bien," dijo Helga, el mero esfuerzo de evitar que sus rodillas se doblaran requería demasiado del poder de su cerebro como para poder decir una oración de corrido.

"Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí," él murmuró. El disco estaba saltando en su pista cerca del escenario al otro lado de la habitación, y él se fue a levantar la aguja, dejando Helga de pie, atónita en el centro del gimnasio.

_Arnold, vuelve_, quería llamarlo. El aire frío en el gimnasio sin calefacción pareció afectarle tan pronto como él se alejó, y ella se estremeció y trató de aferrarse a la poca calidez que su contacto le había dejado.

Algo en ella le dijo que huyera. _No puedo manejar esto_, se dio cuenta, _esto no está destinado a ser. Se trata de una fantasía, un sueño..._

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba huyendo del gimnasio mientras Arnold deslizaba el viejo disco de jazz de nuevo en su cubierta. Ella apartó la puerta suelta y se catapultó a sí misma hacia fuera sobre el paisaje nevado. _Nunca me alcanzará_, se aseguró a sí misma mientras corría de vuelta hacia la casa de Phoebe. Pero por supuesto que secretamente quería que lo hiciera. Ahora que había probado a Arnold: el café, los cigarrillos, el anhelo, la soledad: su ansia por él sólo se había hecho más fuerte.

* * *

**Continuará en la parte 5... Vals No. 2**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews a GRIMMM, Alexamili, Nimia Forctis, MarHelga, nova por siempre, Orkidea16, acosta perez jose ramiro, Cerezo de Luna y Anjiluz, ustedes saben cuanto los aprecio. Gracias a todos por leer. A esta historia le quedan dos capítulos más, muy largos e intensos. Están traducidos pero necesitan una revisión más y que se les dé formato. El siguiente será publicado probablemente el domingo, y el último alrededor del martes o miércoles, si todo sigue el plan. Gracias por seguir aquí. Y Gracias a Heidi por permitirnos compartir esto.  
**

* * *

**T. 23/03/2014.**

**P. 27/03/2014.**


	5. Vals Número 2

**Nota de SS: Conserve esta nota de autor porque aun me parece increíble que esta historia haya sido escrita hace tanto tiempo. Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios y gracias por tanta efusividad. Ni Oye Arnold ni esta historia me pertenecen. Yo actúo aquí sólo como traductor. Tampoco poseo ninguna marca registrada mencionada a lo largo de la historia.**

**.**

**Nota de Autor: Una rápida ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene algo así como un spoiler del capítulo 'Matrimonio'. En caso de que no lo hayan visto todavía, están avisados. Yo no lo he visto tampoco, pero leí acerca de él, así es como sé que es lo que pasa ;)**

**Una ADVERTENCIA más: Esta entrega es algo intensa emocionalmente, en mi opinión. ¡Así que prepárense!**

**.**

* * *

**Navidad en Brooklyn**

**Quinta parte: Waltz # 2**

_"__**Nunca**__ voy a conocerte __**ahora**__:  
Pero voy a __**amarte**__, de todos modos. "_

_~ Elliott Smith_

* * *

Resultó que la familia de Phoebe sabía cómo divertirse. Después de la elaborada cena de Nochebuena de Reba, la música funk empezó, y los Heyerdahls bailaron sin parar el resto de la noche. Helga estaba disfrutando de esta no tradicional manera de festejar la Navidad, pero mientras tanto, a Phoebe no se le veía por ningún lado. Se había disculpado después de la cena, y Helga no la había visto desde entonces.

Helga estaba tratando de divertirse bailando con los tíos y primos de Phoebe, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que había pasado antes con Arnold. _Debe estar pensando que soy la peor escoria de la raza humana_, pensó con tristeza,_ él pone su corazón en la mano y yo lo trato como si estuviera loco, cuando de hecho lo que él hace es leer la mente_. Pero todo era tan increíble, la noción de Arnold, finalmente, teniendo sentimientos por ella; o de haber _tenido_ sentimientos por ella alguna vez; de preguntarse acerca de su poesía; de saber de su costumbre de saltar la cuerda frente a su casa. . .

"Hey, Kyo," dijo Helga, abriéndose camino a través de la sala llena de gente hacia el padre de Phoebe, quien estaba haciendo girar a una ruidosa Reba que daba vueltas sobre sí misma, "¿Has visto a Phoebe?"

"¿Phoebe?" Preguntó Kyo, como si recordara el nombre, pero no pudiera ubicar la cara. Helga podía decir por sus mejillas rosadas que había tomado demasiado _sake_ con la cena. "Sí, creo que fue arriba. ¿Bailamos?" preguntó, mientras su mujer aun riendo lo empujaba, asegurándole que vomitaría si continuaban.

"No, gracias," dijo Helga sobre la música a todo volumen, dejando la sala y subiendo las escaleras para buscar a su amiga. El segundo piso de la casa Heyerdahl estaba un poco más tranquilo, con los gatos de Reba rondando alrededor, confundidos por la multitud de la planta baja; y algunos de los familiares de más edad que ya buscaban sus camas. Helga se topó con una pequeña anciana japonesa cuando estaba doblando la esquina hacia la habitación de Phoebe.

"Con su permiso," dijo Helga, comenzando a caminar por delante de ella.

"Kiwotsukeru hitomajiwari osanagokoro," dijo la mujer en voz baja, sonriéndole.

"¿Disculpe?" Helga dijo, sorprendida. Ella tenía conocimientos muy básicos del japonés, gracias a ciertas transacciones internacionales por lucrativos negocios, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que la anciana le había dicho. Entonces la mujer se alejó sin explicar más, desapareciendo en una de las atestadas habitaciones_. _

_H'mbre, esta casa está atiborrada_, pensó Helga. Ella estaba segura de que no conseguiría dormir esta noche: estaba compartiendo su antigua habitación de invitados con Phoebe y dos de sus primas.

"Te dijo: _'Ten cuidado con su corazón',_" La voz de Phoebe llegó repentinamente desde las sombras de la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" Preguntó Helga, con el corazón acelerado. ¿Cómo podría la abuela de Phoebe posiblemente saber que ella había sido imprudente con el corazón de Arnold hoy? _Imprudente con su corazón.._. Helga no lo había considerado de esta manera antes.

"¿Quién sabe?" Phoebe dijo, mientras Helga se reunía con ella en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas. "Se está volviendo un poco senil en su vejez. Las mujeres de mi familia viven para siempre... lo que es medio intimidante".

"Phoebe," dijo Helga, con un suspiro "¿Qué haces aquí sola? Realmente te estás perdiendo una gran fiesta allí abajo."

"Supongo que no estoy de humor para fiestas," Phoebe murmuró, sentándose en la cama. Helga fue a la ventana y se asomó a la calle de abajo, las farolas brillaban débilmente en algunos puntos, detrás de la intensa nevada que caía.

"Qué es lo que pasa, Phoebe?" Preguntó Helga, quien puso su voz de pijamada de cuarto grado. Se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y le dedicó toda su atención. Phoebe se quedó mirándola.

"No creo que lo entendieras," dijo ella, "Confía en mí."

"¡Hey, vamos!" Helga dijo, "Dame un poco de crédito - sé una cosa o dos sobre depresión, te lo aseguro."

Phoebe suspiró: "¡Oh, Helga!" ella dijo, "No es que esté clínicamente deprimida ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo la Navidad - siempre me deprime."

"Te entiendo," Helga ofreció, "Dirk y yo solíamos volar a Jamaica cada año sólo para no tener que lidiar con todo esto."

Phoebe se quedó callada por un momento, pensando. "¿Lo extrañas?" le preguntó. Helga se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero luego se dio cuenta de Phoebe nunca había conocido a Dirk. _No puedo creer que ni siquiera la invité a la boda_, pensó con tristeza. Por supuesto, había sido solo una fiesta sencilla - no mucho más que una cena de negocios, de verdad. Olga había cortado un par de horas de su apretada agenda para asistir a la recepción, y se había ido antes de tiempo, cuando algunos de los desagradables clientes de Dirk habían tratado de seducirla. Helga recordó con una punzada de culpa el haber declinado la oferta de Big Bob de bailar con ella_. Miriam probablemente lo obligó a hacerlo, de todos modos_, se dijo, empujando su remordimiento hacia adentro.

"No," Helga contestó fácilmente. "Dirk no era... 'El Elegido." Phoebe la miró.

"¿Has visto a Arnold desde que estás de vuelta?" -preguntó ella con calma, pretendiendo que la idea de un reencuentro fuera sólo medianamente interesante.

Helga no respondió.

"Le pedí que viniera a la fiesta," dijo Phoebe, causando que la frecuencia cardíaca de Helga se disparara, "Pero él dijo que tenía otros compromisos. "

"¿Viste a Arnold hoy?" Preguntó Helga, involuntariamente dando un brinco.

"Supongo que no lo has visto, entonces," dijo Phoebe con desdén.

"No," dijo Helga, cerrando los ojos, "Sí lo vi. Hoy, y ayer, también. ¡Oh, Phoebe ! Todo esto es un lío terrible . ¿Cómo es que siempre me las arreglo para arruinar las cosas con él? Es como si me estuviera saboteando a mí misma".

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Phoebe, sin molestarse en ocultar su emoción ahora. De repente, el aire de la conversación cambió al de una pijamada de nuevo; dos niñas hablando animadamente sobre sus amores.

"Él me besó," dijo Helga lentamente, sólo dándose cuenta de que había ocurrido en realidad cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios: "Él realmente hizo el primer movimiento. Yo estaba... aturdida. Corrí. "

"¿Por qué te besó?" le preguntó Phoebe.

Helga frunció el ceño y sintió como se revestía con el disfraz de matona de nuevo: "¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Criminal - ¿Qué soy yo, hígado picado?"

"Eso no es lo que quise decir," Phoebe la regañó: "Y lo sabes. Es solo que no tenía idea que había algo entre ustedes dos... aun hoy, después de todos estos años."

"Es nuevo para mí, también," Helga murmuró. "Pero tan pronto lo vi... ¡Oh, esto sólo es enorme malentendido! Una araña venenosa probablemente se arrastró hasta mis labios y me mordió mientras yo no estaba mirando... o algo así."

"_¿QUÉ?"_ -Exclamó Phoebe.

"¡Tal vez él sólo estaba tratando de succionar el veneno antes de que fuera demasiado tarde!" Helga gritó exasperada, "Tiene más sentido eso que él tratando de hacer un movimiento hacia mí."

"Helga," dijo Phoebe, rodando los ojos: "Eres una mujer hermosa y él es un hombre solitario, un hombre que recuerda haber sido amado intensamente – además de bizarramente y desde lejos – por ti. ¿Por qué no puedes creer que te quiere?"

_Que te quiere_. Helga no podía dejar procesar a su mente las palabras, la satisfacción largamente esperada era demasiado grande.

"Es - eso no importa ahora de todos modos," dijo Helga con voz suave, sonando derrotada. Se sentó de nuevo, dejando que el ritmo de su corazón disminuyera. "Acabé con mis oportunidades cuando me alejé de él como alma que lleva el diablo. Probablemente piensa... - oh, ¿a quién le importa lo que piense? Sólo tengo que salir mañana en la mañana a primera hora y no volver nunca a Brooklyn. No puedo manejar ésta atmósfera en tiempo pasado – esos viejos, buenos tiempos son pasado; es hora de poner los pies en polvorosa."

Alguien llamó a la puerta: probablemente una de los primas de Phoebe que venían a lavarse los dientes antes de irse a la tierra de los sueños endulzados de la Nochebuena. Era casi medianoche, casi acababa otro año, y Helga tenía casi treinta... Ella se levantó a abrir la puerta.

"¡Espera!" Phoebe gritó de repente "Helga, escúchame. No me atrevería a dar consejos que no estén bien fundados, y tú lo sabes. Te voy a decir esto sólo una vez, y quiero que escuches."

Helga se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Tenía la sensación de que sabía lo que Phoebe le iba a decir.

"Siempre te defendí de las personas que no entendían... tus modos, incluso en la secundaria cuando nos distanciamos," Phoebe hablaba con una intensidad, con una urgencia: "Y cuando éramos niñas, recuerdo el juego de Rhonda, ese de la adivinación – de cómo predijo que tú y Arnold terminarían casados".

"Eso fue estúpido," dijo Helga rápidamente, se le estaba rompiendo el corazón. "Todas las opciones decían 'Helga' – Rhonda lo manipuló para asustarlo."

"Después de que la broma fue revelada, Rhonda estuvo bromeando con la idea de que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos," Phoebe continuó sin atender la desaprobación de Helga.

"Pero la puse en su lugar porque yo creía en ti. Yo creía en tu amor por él – en esa, Dios, ridícula fijación que pasó de ser un flechazo a una razón para vivir, que fue creciendo a medida que nos hicimos mayores. Helga, si no puedes darle al menos una oportunidad a algo que yo pensé, que tú pensaste, era tan correcto durante tanto tiempo…. – Es sólo que no sé si seré capaz algún día de creer en el amor de nuevo".

"Phoebe," Helga comenzó. Los golpes en la puerta era más insistentes ahora.

"Y no creo que mi fe en el amor pueda aguantar un golpe más." dijo Phoebe en voz baja. "Ahora, sé tan amable de responder la puerta."

Sintiéndose como zombi después de oír las palabras de Phoebe, Helga abrió la puerta. Era Reba, finalmente luciendo exhausta después de su agitada semana de 'vacaciones' navideñas.

"Hey, Helga, dijo ella, bostezando "¿Está Phoebe aquí?" Helga asintió y señaló en dirección a Phoebe, aún sin decir palabra.

"¿Qué pasa, mamá?" Phoebe hablaba como si un peso hubiera sido quitado de sus hombros, se levantó con facilidad y se fue hasta su madre.

"Uno de tus amigos de más abajo la calle acaba de llegar," dijo Reba, "¿Podrías, por favor, simplemente actuar como buena anfitriona por un rato y luego enviarlo a casa? Me temo que ya no aguanto más."

"Oh, mamá", dijo Phoebe, envolviéndola en un abrazo y apretando sus hombros: "Por supuesto que puedo." Reba se veía sorprendida por la reacción de su hija: le dio las gracias; les deseó a ella y a Helga una Feliz Navidad, y caminó por el pasillo hacia su habitación, dando pasos inciertos. Phoebe se volvió hacia Helga e hizo un gesto de estar bebiendo con su mano, rodando los ojos con buen humor.

"Siempre beben de más en las fiestas," dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada. "Creo que es realmente la única vez que mis padres se sueltan".

"¿Quién está aquí?" Helga balbuceó, tratando de deshacerse de la carga de las palabras rápidamente. Phoebe sonrió lentamente.

"_Ten cuidado con su corazón,_" murmuró, "¡Tal vez la abuela Li no es tan senil después de todo!"

"¡Oh, Phoebe, ya basta!" Helga susurró: "¿Es él?"

"¡No lo sé!" Phoebe dijo alegremente, su repentina actitud entusiasta irritó a Helga, "¡Tal vez es Stinky! También lo invité."

Helga y Phoebe se abrieron paso por las escaleras, pero Phoebe se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando vio quien estaba de pie en el vestíbulo. Helga topó con la espalda de Phoebe, al no haber anticipado su brusca parada.

"Oye, Phoebe, ¿cuál es la gran idea?" -preguntó ella, y luego miró hacia enfrente para ver a Gerald de pie cerca de la puerta, nerviosamente aferrando su gorra de invierno.

"Gerald," dijo Helga, sorprendida y decepcionada. Pero él no pareció oírla: él siguió mirando a Phoebe mientras ella seguía cuidadosamente su camino por las escaleras.

"Buenas noches," dijo ella fríamente , caminando junto a él a la sala de piano. "Es un poco tarde para una visita, ¿no te parece ? ¿Maureen y las chicas no te extrañarán?"

"Quería desearte una Feliz Navidad, en el momento justo," dijo Gerald.

"Es justo la medianoche, si mi reloj está bien." Helga estaba sorprendida por él – no creyó que alguna vez vería a Míster Sofisticado parecer tan inseguro de sí mismo. Phoebe se quedó en la sala de piano, de espaldas a él, con las manos en las caderas. Helga se sentó, abatida, en las escaleras. Así que Arnold no iba a venir a... ¿_venir a qué_? En esta ecuación, no era él quien debía ofrecer una disculpa.

"Bueno," oyó decir en voz baja a Phoebe "Feliz Navidad. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo primos que llevar a la cama, platos que lavar-"

"Phoebe," dijo Gerald, con cuidado, "Es el aniversario de... nuestro final."

"Sí," dijo ella, con frialdad "Un aniversario inverso, supongo."

"Fue hace casi diez años," dijo "Apenas podía creerlo, pero estaba yo allí, sentado en la mesa y pensando en ello -"

El escuchar sin querer por parte de Helga fue interrumpido por el crujido de la puerta principal, que Gerald había dejado entreabierta. Por ahí entró Miles, llevando un plato lleno de galletas de azúcar en forma de bastones.

"Hey," dijo en voz baja, a pesar de la música a todo volumen que todavía se estaba tocando en la sala y del ruido de las parejas más jóvenes que continuaban bailando, celebrando la llegada oficial de la Navidad. Miles se dirigió a Helga y le sonrió "Feliz Navidad," le dijo con su voz suave. "¿Dónde debo poner esto?"

Helga sintió extrañamente conmovida, y sus ojos amenazaron con desbordarse mientras observaba al pequeño niño que se parecía tanto a Arnold cuando tenía a su edad.

"Um," soltó un sollozo "Solo ponlo aquí en las escaleras por ahora. Podemos llevarlo a la cocina en un minuto."

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó él, poniendo las galletas abajo según le dijeron, y tomando asiento junto a ella en las escaleras.

"Creo que no," Helga gimió, sin creer que estaba a punto de perder el control en presencia del hijo de seis años de edad de Arnold.

"¿Qué te pasa?" -preguntó con esa genuina preocupación que sólo un niño puede expresar estando cerca de extraño, "¿No conseguiste lo que querías para Navidad?"

Helga negó con la cabeza, pensando en lo que realmente quería; era algo que sólo ella podía darse a sí misma: Valor para dejar que Arnold la amara. Algo que había estado deseando darse desde la escuela primaria, algo que todavía no tenía las agallas de recibir.

"Yo tampoco," dijo Miles con un suspiro: "Cada Navidad le pido a Santa tener a mi madre de nuevo, pero nunca funciona. Papá dice que Santa no tiene control sobre ese tipo de cosas, pero yo se lo pido de todos modos, por si acaso."

Escuchar el deseo de Navidad de Miles fue la gota final; las lágrimas le corrieron por ambas mejillas; sus hombros rebotaron arriba y abajo por los sollozos.

"Lo siento mucho," exclamó ella, mirando a Miles "Todo es mi culpa. No tenía que suceder de esta manera."

"No, ¡no es tu culpa!" Miles le aseguró, colocándole su pequeña mano enguantada en el brazo "Yo también pensé por un tiempo que era mi culpa, porque no estuve allí para salvarla. Pensaba y pensaba: ¡Yo debí haber estado allí! Si hubiera estado allí con ellos, podría haber cogido un palo largo y se lo habría tendido a mamá para lo que agarrara. Pero papá dice que no es culpa de nadie. Y creo que tiene razón," Miles palmeó el brazo de Helga en un intento por consolarla, pero su pequeño soliloquio sobre su madre sólo la había berrear aún con más fuerza.

"No, yo lo he hecho todo mal," dijo Helga, jadeando en busca de aire entre sollozos, "Yo le he hecho algo horrible a tu padre," dijo ella, completamente segura de que las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes, al menos para él, si es que no para ella también, si sólo se hubiera armado de valor y le hubiera confesado entonces cuanto lo amaba.

"¿Papá?" Miles dijo, confundido.

_"¿Sí?"_ La voz de Arnold vino desde la puerta, la golpeó ligeramente y la empujó para abrirla completamente, más allá de la grieta a través de la que Miles se había deslizado. Vio Helga sollozando en la escalera y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" dijo, preocupado: "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada," dijo Helga rápidamente, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa casual y fallando miserablemente, "Estoy bien. Todo está genial."

Miles alzó una mano a la boca y le hizo señas a su padre con un dedo enguantado. La frente de Arnold se frunció, y se acercó para escuchar a su hijo susurrar:

"Es que no recibió lo que quería de Navidad."

Arnold dio un paso atrás y miró a Helga, quien se sacudió la nariz ligeramente y aventuró una mirada hacia él. Lucía apuesto vestido con su 'elegante' traje de Navidad: una bonita camisa blanca con corbata negra y viejos pantalones grises.

"Es gracioso," dijo Arnold tímidamente: "Yo pensé que simplemente no lo quería. "

Helga se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir, y elevó la voz:

"No, no. ¡Sí lo quiero!" dijo con énfasis, luciendo infantil y asustada, "¡De veras! Es sólo... ¡ughh! Esto es difícil para mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Arnold rodó los ojos: "Yo no te lo estoy poniendo difícil, ¿sabes?" dijo. "Miles, ¿por qué no vas a poner las galletas en la cocina y buscas a Yuri y Tomoko? Estoy seguro de que aún están por aquí."

"Está bien," dijo Miles con tristeza, claramente hubiera preferido quedarse y escuchar a los adultos tejer sus confusas e intrigantes telarañas de diálogo. Cogió la bandeja de galletas y saltó de la escalera, encaminándose hacia la puerta de vaivén que conducía a la cocina.

"Gracias por escucharme, Miles, " Helga murmuró, secándose los ojos con la manga de su camisa de seda.

"De nada," respondió el niño mientras se iba.

"¡Expresando gratitud!" Arnold dijo, levantando las cejas con burla: "Ese es un paso en la dirección correcta. "

"Ya bájale, cabeza de balón," Helga gruñó: "Si tu plan es convertirme en una ñoña que desea el bien de todos entonces no estás de suerte."

"Helga," dijo Arnold, dejando escapar el aliento y cerrando la puerta principal detrás de él antes de subir y tomar asiento a su lado en la escalera "No cambiaría nada de ti." Él comenzó a poner un brazo alrededor de ella, y vaciló. Con valentía y sin pensarlo mucho, Helga lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él para pasarlo sobre sus hombros. Arnold sonrió.

"¿Qué diablos ves en una rematada loca como yo?" -preguntó ella, con lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos de nuevo. Parpadeó para deshacerse de ellas, maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser tan gallina.

"Hmm," dijo Arnold, frotándose la barbilla, donde ya estaba creciendo la barba del próximo día. Helga sabía que siempre tendría dificultades para aceptar el vello facial en la barbilla y las mejillas del amor de su infancia.

"Bueno," comenzó de nuevo "No quiero adularte mucho, pero si pides una lista entonces te la voy a proporcionar. ¿Qué es lo que veo en ti ? No lo sé . ¿Mi pasado ? ¿Amor incondicional ? Complicación, eso es seguro. Y dedicación, sin duda . Una hermosa y joven mujer que ama demasiado a la triste y torpe niña que fue como para dejarla ir."

"¡Oh, deja de decir tonterías!" Helga dijo, sonrojándose furiosamente y mirando a lo lejos, a la sala de piano, donde Phoebe estaba sentada con Gerald. Ella los miró por un momento: todavía lucían como enamorados a simple vista; sus gestos y expresiones faciales eran las de un par de jóvenes en medio de una pelea de novios. "Difícilmente soy joven," ella murmuró "eso para empezar."

"Claro que sí," dijo Arnold, tomando su barbilla con suavidad y volviendo su cara hacia la de él. "_Tienes toda tu vida por delante_!" Sus palabras golpearon a Helga como una tonelada de ladrillos: pero era una tonelada bienvenida de ladrillos. Parecía ser el punto más brillante de luz, la moraleja, el significado detrás de todo esto.

"¡Cállate, cállate!" ella gimió, cerrando los ojos mientras él apretaba su rostro al de ella , "¡Cállate y simplemente hazlo," susurró "Sólo hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión, tú, baboso." Ella no podía creer lo que decía, pero sabía que Arnold sería capaz de captar el significado detrás de sus palabras, y parecían tan apropiadas, incluso ahora, después de todo este tiempo: ella era aún Helga, y él era aún Arnold, los enemigos, los amantes, la eterna paradoja.

"Shhh," él la arrulló, apretándola fuertemente en contra sí, contra el subir y bajar de su pecho, acariciando sus sienes y dejando que su nariz rozara los suya: "Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor no digas nada en absoluto" la amonestó juguetonamente, moviendo los labios sobre los de ella mientras hablaba.

"Arnold," Helga lloriqueó con diminuta y vulnerable voz, una voz que nunca antes le había permitido oír, y mientras decía su nombre, sus labios tocaron los de él, y luego los presionaron, finalmente, finalmente. Su boca estaba fría debido a su caminata a través de la nieve, pero Helga pronto la calentó. Ella lo besó tímidamente, temiendo que el beso no fuera aquella perfección que siempre había esperado.

Pero, ¡Oh, la boca de Arnold! el suave toque de sus labios, la pequeña caricia de su lengua, era como cerezas, y azúcar, y tabaco…; y café y paletas heladas de naranja, y todo lo perfecto del mundo que ella había dejado escapar cuando se marchó.

"Arnold, Arnold," gimió suavemente , aferrándose a él, paladeando el sabor de él y temblando entera.

"Helga, Helga," él la imitó con una sonrisa burlona, besándola en la frente, las mejillas, la piel expuesta de su cuello por encima del cuello de su blusa.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?" dijo una burlona voz que Helga reconoció como la de Gerald. Le tomó a su visión un momento enfocarse de nuevo después de que los suaves labios de Arnold se separaron de los de ella, y miró a Gerald, quien los observaba desde el pie de las escaleras con una atónita Phoebe detrás.

Arnold sonrió y miró a Helga.

"No te asustes," le susurró.

"Estoy tratando de no hacerlo," Helga murmuró. Algo sobre Gerald y Phoebe sabiéndolo era mortificante. Arnold se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a Helga, quien a regañadientes la tomó, sacándola del mundo en la escalera que había consistido sólo de ella y de Arnold. Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a sus conmocionados amigos.

"Bueno," dijo Helga, mirando a Phoebe y luego rápidamente al suelo.

"Te lo dije," dijo Phoebe con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Gerald y Phoebe lo condujo hacia la puerta, diciéndole que no preguntara. Cuando volvió de nuevo con la pareja rubia, Arnold enarcó las cejas.

"¿Qué estaba él haciendo aquí?" le preguntó.

"Cálmate, policía de la moralidad," dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa burlona: "No hay ningún adulterio aquí. Él sólo... se disculpó."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Helga, sintiéndose sacada de onda.

"Es una larga historia," dijo Phoebe, sonando un poco distante, pero aliviada, y renovada. "Pero era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Conseguí mi deseo de Navidad."

Phoebe se excusó para ir a tratar de enderezar el desorden post- fiesta en la cocina. En el salón, el tono de la música había cambiado: dulces y viejas canciones de Navidad habían reemplazado a la música de baile.

"Hombre!" dijo Arnold, echando un vistazo a la habitación, al gran grupo de personas que estaba reunido allí. "Seguro que es una multitud la que está aquí."

"Sí," dijo Helga, su ritmo cardíaco corriendo a toda marcha.

"Y no es una casa muy grande," agregó.

"Nop."

"Y estoy seguro de que Stinky te daría una tarifa de descuento si quisieras venir a quedarte a la casa de huéspedes para pasar la noche. Siendo Navidad y todo eso."

"¿Lo crees " Preguntó Helga, jugueteando con él un poco. Arnold asintió y sonrió, y se inclinó para colocar otro beso en los labios. Helga lo dejó profundizar el beso en esta ocasión, y su cuerpo gritaba por más cuando su lengua encontró la de ella.

"Entonces, ¿qué dices?" susurró, rompiendo el beso.

Él no tenía que preguntar dos veces.

Helga y Arnold recogieron a Miles y le dejaron saber a Reba y Kyo que Helga iba a pasar la noche en la pensión. Ella recogió sus cosas, y los tres caminaron con dificultad a través de la nieve espesa cruzando la calle hacia el Sunset Arms.

Ella y Arnold iban callados en el camino, no muy seguros de cómo actuar enfrente de Miles.

"Tal vez lo podamos ver," dijo Miles, mirando hacia el cielo "¿Tú que crees, papá? Esta es la hora en que Santa hace su ronda, ¿verdad?"

"Santa no viene hasta que todos los niños y niñas están profundamente dormidos," Arnold le aseguró. "Así que es mejor que vayas a derechito a dormir tan pronto regresemos, amigo. Es mucho más tarde que tu hora usual de acostarte, y a lo mejor eres tú quién está causando su retraso."

Miles lo miró con pánico por un momento, y caminó más rápido a medida que se acercaban a la casa de huéspedes. Cuando llegaron al interior, Stinky estaba en un escritorio en la sala común a la izquierda del vestíbulo, rebuscando entre papeles.

"¡Feliz Navidad, Stinky!" Miles llamó antes de saltar a las escaleras para llegar a la cama.

"¡Buenas noches Papá! ¡Buenas noches Helga!"

"Que duermas bien, Miles," Arnold dijo antes de que oyeran puerta de la habitación del niño cerrarse allá arriba.

"¿Helga?" Stinky dijo, caminando hacia el vestíbulo y mirando su bolso. "Así que has cambiado de opinión acerca de quedarte con nosotros, ¿eh?"

"Sí," dijo ella, aun resintiendo la manera en que Stinky la miraba "quisiera una habitación, si tienes una, claro está. No hay lugar en la posada de abajo, en la casa Heyerdahl."

"Sí, claro," dijo Stinky con su acento lento, "Déjame tomar tu bolsa."

"No te apures," dijo Helga, dando un paso atrás: "Si pudieras decirme el número de la habitación."

Stinky se rascó la cabeza, y fue a una fila de llaves que colgaban en la pared detrás del tablado con el libro de huéspedes.

"Supongo que te pondremos en el 2A," dijo, entregándole una llave de bronce antigua, "Hazme saber si la habitación tiene muchas corrientes de aire."

"Estoy segura de que estaré bien, Stinky," dijo, tomando la llave. "No me gusta tener que llamarte aún ahora que somos adultos 'Stinky' (Apestoso). Lo mismo va para Curly, pero 'Thaddeus' es casi tan feo como su apodo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre real, de todos modos, Stinky?" –le preguntó ella.

Stinky la miró directo y sin expresión: "Stinky," respondió, llanamente.

"Oh, je," Helga recogió su bolso, pero Arnold se lo quitó "Buenas noches, Stinky," dijo.

"Buenas noches, Stinky," añadió Arnold, siguiéndola por las escaleras con su bolsa.

"Arnold," Stinky respondió, con aridez. Algo en el tono de su voz hizo que Helga se estremeciera.

"¿No me digas que no te pone los pelos de punta, aunque sea un poquitín?" -susurró cuando estaban arriba. Arnold negó con la cabeza.

"Vamos, Helga," dijo, "Stinky es un buen tipo. ¡Diablos! Miles y yo probablemente estaríamos en un refugio para desamparados en este momento si él no nos hubiera permitido tantos retrasos en el pago de la renta, y cenas gratis."

"Bien, eso es bueno," dijo Helga, con un suspiro "Por lo menos es flexible en cuanto al dinero."

"Sí," dijo Arnold, poniendo su bolsa en el suelo delante del 2A. . "Aunque… ayer, de hecho, estuvo un poco agresivo conmigo al respecto. Dijo que tenía que dejar de holgazanear y pagarle a tiempo... me asustó un poco. Debe de estar de mal humor últimamente debido a las festividades o algo así. – Se ha portado un poco frío en los últimos días".

_En los últimos días_... Helga se preguntó si su presencia, y su cercanía con Arnold, era lo que le molestaba. Arnold puso las manos en su cara entonces, y ella al instante perdió interés en cualquier pensamiento acerca de Stinky. Todo lo que podía sentir era el calor de Arnold, lo único que podía ver era aceptación en sus ojos, todo lo que podía oír era su respiración suave. El mundo era Arnold otra vez, y cuando él la besó con ternura en ese pasillo, el mundo estalló en llamas, y toda la nieve bien que podía haberse derretido al tiempo que el cuerpo de Helga ardía en sus brazos.

Se separaron, sin saber qué hacer entonces. Arnold mencionó algo sobre que necesitaba una ducha, y Helga no se atrevía a asumir que la estaba invitando a unirse a él, así que sólo murmuró un 'Buenas noches' precipitadamente y se volvió para abrir la puerta. Sintió sus dedos, suaves y cálidos en la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Buenas noches, Helga" susurró dulcemente, besándole el cuello antes de caminar hacia el baño.

* * *

Helga no podía dormir. El hecho de saber que Arnold estaba allí, en la misma casa, y que no la detendría si ella iba y lo buscaba estaba volviéndola loca. Miró el reloj digital junto a su cama, los minutos pasaban tan despacio que pensó que iba a gritar en medio de la oscuridad.

Finalmente, cuando ya no pudo soportar más el deseo, ese antojo por él con el que había lidiado por casi veinticinco años, se quitó las sábanas de encima y se dirigió a la puerta. Luego se detuvo y se volvió para mirar alrededor.

Helga se acercó de nuevo a la cama: ¿_qué estoy haciendo_?, se preguntó, apretando los dientes con frustración. Todo esto es un sueño loco que terminará cuando deje la ciudad: _¿Qué quiero hacer?, ¿arreglármelas de alguna manera para hacer una vida aquí en este pueblo fantasma; vivir en una casa de huéspedes con un empleado de lavandería? ¡Ha!_

Pero entonces se levantó otra vez, maldiciéndose a sí misma por pensar que podría dejar a Arnold. Se acercó a la puerta, y esta vez ella consiguió poner una mano en el pomo de la puerta antes de volverse de nuevo a mirar atrás.

_Ahora me estoy volviendo loca_, pensó, sentada en la cama y poniendo su cabeza en sus manos. _¡Es él quien me está volviendo loca!_

Pero era una locura que la hacía sentirse viva de nuevo, y llena de pasión, y que hacía que todo valiera la pena. Esa locura que significaba amor; algo ante lo que no había sucumbido desde la secundaria, cuando todavía permitía que su mera presencia en una habitación la fundiera.

Helga se levantó de un brinco de nuevo, esta vez decidida a no volver atrás. Se detuvo frente al espejo del tocador en la habitación, examinándose a sí misma. ¿_Son estos pijamas poco sexys?,_ se preguntó, estudiando sus pantalones de pijama rayados y su camiseta blanca. Dirk siempre pareció pensar que sí - _ah, pero ¿qué estoy pensando? _Ella pensó, llena de pánico. Ni siquiera había tenido relaciones con Dirk en más de dos años, y ciertamente no había habido nadie en medio.

Entonces se acordó de las palabras de Arnold en el gimnasio ese día: _Ni siquiera he besado a nadie en tres años_. Y vaya que no había perdido su toque, Helga pensó, y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al mero recuerdo de sus suaves besos.

Así que por fin abrió la puerta y se lanzó al pasillo. Se topó con alguien que justo salía del baño contiguo, quien resultó ser Arnold, tenía una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura.

"Helga," dijo, ajustándose la toalla con más fuerza. Finalmente consiguió verlo sonrojarse. Realmente sonrojarse- todo su cuerpo se puso rosa. Helga sintió el suyo emitir una reacción similar.

"Hola," dijo ella, su voz divertida e irreconocible. "¿Quieres platicar?"

Arnold sonrió, "¿No puedes dormir?" le preguntó.

"En realidad no," Helga admitió en voz baja.

"Ven," dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza en dirección a su habitación al final del pasillo. Helga sintió gotas de agua de su pelo mojado caer en sus brazos desnudos. Ella lo siguió hasta su habitación, un modesto apartamento de soltero con un saludable árbol de ficus que crecía en una esquina. Su cama parecía cómoda, así que Helga se trepó en ella. Arnold sonrió, mirándola.

"Parece que nos sentimos un poco aventados esta noche, ¿eh?" -preguntó él, caminando hacia la cama.

"No sé ni lo que estoy sintiendo," Helga admitió, su voz seguía sonando extraña a sus oídos: "Siento que me volví loca." Se sentó en el borde de la cama y ella se acercó a él. "¿Parezco como loca?" susurró, dándose cuenta de que era su corazón latiendo con fuerza en sus oídos lo que estaba obstruyendo su audición, por lo que las cosas sonaban diferentes.

"A mi parecer estás perfectamente cuerda," dijo en voz baja, inclinándose sobre ella mientras se apoyaba en las almohadas. Helga cerró los ojos y aspiró su olor: a frescura y jabón, a almizcle y deseo ya emergiendo en su piel recién bañada.

"Arnold," dijo ella, mirándolo con ojos virginales, sintiendo como si estuviera entrando en territorio inexplorado, aunque ella había estado en la cama con su buena cuota de hombres ya, pero nunca se había sentido así: surrealista, elegante, con una perfecta y tenue luz de luna que entraba por las ventanas a través de continuas líneas de nieve espesa. "No sé qué hacer," susurró. "Siento que desaparecerás cuando te toque. Dime que no estoy soñando."

"No estás soñando," le aseguró "Estoy realmente aquí," dijo, tomando su mano y presionándola contra su cálida mejilla, "¿Ves?" La dulzura de su tono, el ritmo lento, y el cuidando de sus movimientos, casi hizo trajo lagrimas a los ojos de Helga. ¿_Por qué no me espere hasta esto? _se preguntó_, ¿Por qué perdí tantos años?_

"Dime algo," dijo ella, con voz temblorosa: "Algo que haga que te conozca otra vez. Dime algo que haga que todos estos años se olviden. Algo que funcione como máquina del tiempo- hazlo, para que nunca nos separemos otra vez," le suplicó.

Él la besó suavemente. "Te amo" fue todo lo que él podía ofrecer. Helga lo tomó en sus brazos y lloró suavemente sobre su hombro. Era todo lo que podía pedir.

Helga no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche, no con Arnold acostado a su lado. Durante mucho rato se quedaron despiertos juntos: hablaron, con voz baja y demasiado conscientes, temerosos de que el más ligero incremento en el volumen de sus voces podría romper la perfección de este momento que ellos, simples mortales, habían tenido la suerte de experimentar.

Ellos alcanzarían a un punto en sus conversaciones que golpearía a cada uno de ellos de una manera tal que acabaron por hacer el amor otra vez, y Helga volvería a llorar, lo que llevaba a Arnold a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo mal. Y ella se reía en medio de sus lágrimas de felicidad y le decía que era sólo que lo estaba haciendo todo muy bien.

Finalmente desgastado, Arnold se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Helga en algún momento alrededor de las tres de la mañana, mucho después de que los regalos fueron colocados bajo los árboles de navidad, pero no demasiado tiempo antes de que todos los niños del mundo se levantaran para descubrirlos. El '_Regalo_' de Helga estaba yaciendo ya en sus brazos, y ella no tenía ningún deseo de salir de la cama; ningún deseo de volver a salir de la cama alguna vez de nuevo, de verdad. Ella sólo quería seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, viendo cada respiración de Arnold, disfrutando la sensación de cada parte de su piel en contacto con cada parte de la de ella.

Se sentía como una huérfana largamente hambrienta que de repente había sido alimentada, y ella no sabía qué hacer con eso. Arnold ofrecía la clase de amor que ni siquiera sus padres habían podido darle, y ella sólo esperaba poder encontrar algo innato dentro de ella para poder retornárselo. Ella no tenía ninguna formación previa en este rubro, estaría improvisando a partir de ahora.

Cuando Arnold dio la vuelta en su sueño, Helga se maravilló de lo cómoda que era su espalda, mientras se recargaba en ella. La de Dirk era huesuda e inestable, y Helga le habían dado calambres en el cuello por tratar de evitar sus omóplatos. Pero Arnold parecía haber sido hecho para descansar sobre él, piel suave sobre los músculos de un hombre que trabaja, era el paraíso sólo el presionar su cara contra él.

Tuvo que controlarse para no reírse de vertiginosa felicidad. _¿Cómo era que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo pudo, tan mal guiada como siempre estuvo, encontrar su camino de regreso a él a pesar de todo?_ Su única respuesta era el destino, algo en lo que ella siempre había creído en cuando lo había amado, algo que había olvidado en compañía de Dirk y de otros hombres quienes le hicieron creer que el amor era sólo áspero realismo que las películas habían arruinado haciéndolo parecer como algo fácil.

Helga entendía, sin embargo, que esto era todavía el mundo real, y que las cosas de aquí en adelante no iban a ser fáciles. Habría problemas de dinero, estaría la cuestión de Miles, a quien parecía gustarle Helga bastante bien hasta ahora, pero no había forma de saber cuál sería su reacción cuando se enterara que era la novia de su padre. Hasta donde Helga sabía, Arnold no había tenido amantes desde que Kathryn murió.

Pero no se podía negar ahora que ellos estaban destinados el uno al otro, y de alguna manera, Helga sabía que iban a solucionarlo todo. Al menos tenía a Arnold, el maestro de la solución de los problemas de todo mundo, a su lado. Ella lo apretó en su sueño y sonrió: _siempre estuviste a mi lado, _pensó_, incluso cuando no lo merecía._

Arnold despertó alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, y Helga se hizo la dormida. Lo sintió pasar por encima de ella, le oyó salir de la habitación, oyó el WC en el pasillo. Se dio la vuelta y fingió que estaba despertando cuando él estaba volviendo a entrar en la habitación. Todavía parecía conservar dentro de ella una parte de aquella veneración que sentía por él, se dijo, sonriéndole mientras cruzaba la habitación hacia ella.

"Hey," le susurró, con la voz más ronca de lo habitual, debido al sueño. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y bajó su rostro al de ella: "¿Cómo has dormido?" le preguntó.

"Estupendamente," respondió Helga, "Pero probablemente debería retirarme a mi habitación por el resto de la noche. ¿No entrará Miles en cualquier momento para avisarte que es hora de abrir los regalos?"

Arnold sonrió: "Para alguien que nunca ha tenido niños, sabes muy bien como es todo esto."

"Sí, bueno," dijo Helga, dejando la cama de mala gana "Yo fui una, alguna vez," le recordó. Él la besó suavemente en el puente de su nariz.

"Cierto," dijo con una sonrisa: "Gracias por pensar en él. ¿Supongo que te veré en la planta baja cerca del árbol? "

"Cuenta con ello," dijo Helga, dándole un beso de despedida "Aunque jamás podría estar tan temprano como Miles."

Dejó la habitación de Arnold con un dejo de tristeza que se reprochó no debía estar sintiendo. _No seas melodramática, chica, _pensó, _no es como si no fueras a verlo de nuevo en unas pocas horas._ Pero tenía una sensación extraña. Como que se supone que las cosas no deberían ser tan fáciles. Como que la vida tiende a tirarte sus bolas curvas en momentos como éste. Pero ella lo sacudió de su cabeza- tenía todo el derecho a tener un final feliz, se lo había ganado, ¿no?

Helga oyó una puerta cerrarse cuando se dirigía a su habitación, y ella instintivamente miró hacia la vieja habitación en el ático de Arnold. El cartel de NO MOLESTAR en la puerta de Stinky se balanceaba ligeramente. Helga se estremeció, y rápidamente se fue a su habitación, cerrando con llave la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

La mañana de Navidad llegó como cualquier otra, con cielos inusualmente brillantes y una nueva capa de nieve que cubría la capa vieja. Helga se despertó alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, después de haber tenido unos extraños sueños acerca de Olga informando a la familia que iba a dejar a su esposo por otro hombre: y luego presentándoles a Sid, el niño con la tonta narizota de su vieja clase de cuarto grado.

_¡Hombre!_, pensó, saliendo de la cama y frotándose los ojos, ¿_la noche de anoche realmente ocurrió?_ Miró a su alrededor y, por supuesto, estaba en la casa de huéspedes. Pero ella no podía estar segura hasta que no viera a Arnold. Así que se vistió a toda prisa, se recogió el pelo en un moño descuidado, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para unirse a las festividades de apertura de regalos.

Mientras bajaba, los sonidos de la sala común le aseguraron que todo era como debería ser: Arnold estaba riendo con uno de los otros huéspedes, Miles estaba jugando con un nuevo, ruidoso y molesto juguete, y alguien estaba haciendo café en el cocina. Cuando Arnold la vio venir por las escaleras, le sonrió, y Helga devolvió su afectuosa sonrisa, sabiendo que no debería abrazarlo frente a Miles por el momento.

"Hola, Helga," dijo, poniéndose de pie cuando ella entró en la habitación, y apretando su hombro en secreto entendimiento. "¿Has dormido bien?" le preguntó de nuevo.

"¡Estupendamente!" Helga respondió otra vez, deseando haberse tomado más tiempo para arreglarse con un poco más de esmero. Arnold pareció no darse cuenta, sin embargo, sus ojos eran tan cálidos como lo eran ayer por la noche.

Helga se sentó al lado de Arnold en el sofá, tomó una taza de café y se relajó. Las cosas iban a salir bien. Ese perturbador Stinky ni siquiera estaba cerca para estropear su estado de ánimo. Dejó a Miles explicarle con detalle cada característica de su nuevo juguete.

"Y, ¿ves este botón?" –le preguntó, mirando hacia arriba para asegurarse de que ella le estuviera prestando atención. Helga asintió, y él continuó, dando una explicación detallada de su función. Cuando terminó, miró a su padre.

"Oye, papá, ¿dónde está Stinky?" le preguntó. "Él no ha abierto nuestro regalo todavía."

"Me dijo que se nos acabó el rompope," dijo Arnold con un encogimiento de hombros, "Al parecer no es Navidad si no hay rompope. Así que fue a la tienda a comprar más."

Miles ladeó la cabeza a su padre: "Papá," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, "¿No vas a darle a Helga su regalo?"

"¡Oh- Miles!" Helga dijo, avergonzada "Estoy segura de que no me trajo nada - no teníamos pensado realmente que yo iba a estar aquí esta mañana."

"No, pero sí te traje algo pequeño," dijo Arnold, sorprendiéndola "Miles me ayudó a elegirlo."

"¡Hasta lo compramos en Riches!" dijo Miles con orgullo.

"¿Cuándo lo compraste?" Preguntó Helga, fuera de sí, mientras Arnold le entregaba una pequeña caja de joyería.

Arnold se encogió de hombros, "Ayer por la noche antes de la fiesta. Es sólo una pequeña baratija. Vamos, ábrelo." Helga hizo lo que le dijo, encontrando en el interior un collar con un pequeño colgante de oro en forma de corazón.

"¡Arnold!" -exclamó ella, ruborizándose, "¿Sabías de mi relicario?"

Él frunció el ceño, "¿Qué relicario?" -le preguntó, "¿No me digas que ya tienes uno...?"

"Oh - no," Helga se rió, "lo tuve cuando era niña, pero – creo que se perdió en algún punto. Gracias." Dijo en voz baja, dándole un rápido abrazo, deseando tenerlo en sus brazos para siempre.

Arnold le ayudó a ponerse el medallón alrededor del cuello, y le preguntó a Miles que le gustaría hacer por Navidad. Miles, por supuesto, sugirió que fueran a ver la película que contaba una versión aderezada con efectos especiales de su nuevo juguete destructor de aliens.

"Está bien," Arnold dijo, asintiendo "¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros, Helga?"

"¿Por qué no?" dijo ella: "Si Miles está de acuerdo, claro está. No tengo nada más que hacer, eso es seguro."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Miles: "¿Cuándo podemos ir, papá? ¿Podemos irnos ya ahorita?"

"Dudo que la están exhibiendo tan temprano," dijo Arnold, levantándose del sofá. "Voy a buscar el periódico. Tendrán los horarios de las funciones ahí."

Helga se relajó en el sofá después de que él se fue, haciendo espacio para Miles, quien la invitó a ayudarle a completar un rompecabezas que una anciana que vivía en la casa de huéspedes le había regalado.

De repente, - el chirrido de unos neumáticos. Luego silencio. El corazón de Helga se congeló - el coche que había hecho el ruido sonaba como si estuviera justo afuera.

"Espera aquí, Miles," ella dijo, saltando del sofá para seguir uno de los huéspedes masculinos que salía para ver de qué se trataba la conmoción.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" oyó al hombre exclamar cuando abrió la puerta principal de la casa de huéspedes. Helga alcanzó a ver rojo por encima de su hombro. Rojo oscuro contra la deslumbrante nieve blanca. Sangre en la nieve. Arnold.

Ella saltó las escaleras, tropezó y golpeó su rodilla en el suelo helado mientras caía. No podía moverse. Estaba temblando. Las piezas del escenario que yacían ante ella tomaron sentido lentamente... Stinky... saliendo del coche... Arnold... agarrándose el costado.

_"¡Llamen a una ambulancia!"_

_"¡No lo vi!"_

_'Que alguien llame al 911, ¡rápido!"_

_"¡Papá!"_

_"Sólo iba por algo a la tienda..."_

Los sonidos que la rodeaban parecían muy lejanos. Helga se arrastró por la nieve hacia Arnold, quien veía más allá del hombre que se estaba inclinando sobre él, atendiéndolo, mirando directo a sus ojos, suplicándole.

Esos ojos. Esos ojos que nunca debieron haber conocido el dolor.

Helga se arrojó a su lado, justo a tiempo para escuchar decir su nombre con su último aliento.

Y luego se había ido.

Todo fue un borrón rojo por un momento. Había sangre en sus ropas. Miles estaba gritando, dos mujeres de la casa de huéspedes lo estaban reteniendo. Otro hombre estaba amenazando a Stinky, acusándolo de atropellar a Arnold a propósito.

"¡Estabas sentado allí, esperando a que saliera!" -gritaba el hombre.

"¿Por qué demonios iba a hacer eso?" Stinky gritaba en respuesta.

Helga sabía por qué.

Stinky había atropellado a Arnold por celos. Por su causa. Por su causa.

Ella sintió una mano en su hombro, preguntándole si estaba bien.

La respuesta era no.

Helga levantó la cabeza y dejó escapar un grito salvaje que sacudió el hielo que colgaba de los tejados, y luego se colapsó sobre un montón de nieve, sin poder procesarlo, incapaz de respirar sin él.

* * *

**Continuará en la parte ****6**

**P.30/03/2014**


	6. Violines

**Navidad en Brooklyn**

**De Heidi Patacki**

**Sexta parte: Violines**

* * *

_"A veces tengo la sensación de  
Que no voy a estar en este planeta  
Por mucho tiempo_

_Realmente me gusta este lugar -  
Estoy muy apegado a __él__  
Espero estar equivocado.  
Lo que realmente quiero decir es:  
Tú eres la razón por la que quiero quedarme  
Te amé antes de conocerte  
Y te encontré justo a tiempo  
Porque no quedaba nada ya... "  
~ Ben Folds Five_

* * *

Helga sintió frío. Trató de alcanzar algo para calentarse; la esquina de una colcha de la que pudiera jalar para cubrirse el hombro, pero sus brazos se sentían cansados, y pesados. Sus párpados fueron poco cooperativos cuando intentó abrirlos. Finalmente, tuvo éxito, sólo para encontrarse a sí misma mirando una luz blanca y brillante.

_¿__Un ángel?_ , se preguntó. Pensó en Arnold, y el dolor del recuerdo se precipitó hacia ella como un tsunami. Sintió una mano en su brazo.

"¡Oh, mami, mami, mira!" oyó chillar a su hermana "Abrió los ojos. Está despertando - ¡Papá, ven rápido!"

Helga volvió la cabeza, un esfuerzo que le costó la mayor parte de su energía. Vio a Olga inclinándose hacia ella en la cama del hospital, lagos de rímel negro formándose en el fondo de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¡Oh, mi querida hermana!" Sus lágrimas salieron a borbotones, y sollozó, "¡Estás despierta por fin!"

"¡Helga!" Miriam vino corriendo a su lado, dejando caer una taza de café, sin preocuparse por el derrame y agarró el otro brazo de Helga "¡Pensamos que te habíamos perdido!" Helga vio los ojos de Miriam llenos de lágrimas, también, y se sorprendió. Nunca pensó que su madre derramaría una lágrima por ella.

Bob fue el último en llegar a su lado. Helga se sorprendió al ver que tenía los ojos rojos de lo que parecían ser semanas de dolor. Estaba demacrado y sin afeitar, y Helga podía sentir sus grandes manos temblando cuando las colocó suavemente sobre sus pies al final de la cama.

"Oh, vamos, Miriam," dijo con su voz ronca, reprimiendo cualquier emoción: "Sabíamos que iba a salir adelante. Es una guerrera, como su padre."

Helga sintió sus propios ojos llenarse de lágrimas y derramarse mientras miraba a su padre.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" dijo ella con voz ahogada: "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Arnold?"

"¿Arnold?" Olga dijo, confundida, "¿De quién estás hablando, querida hermana?"

"Sólo está cansada, Olga," Miriam la reprendió. "Helga, cariño, has estado en coma durante casi un mes. Nos hemos estado alojando aquí en Canadá, esperando a que reacciones- … ¡Oh, ha sido una pesadilla!"

"Sí," Bob murmuró," Los idiotas de este hospital no tienen idea de cómo dirigir el tráfico. Sólo el entrar y salir a diario de esta casa de locos ha sido suficiente para elevar mis niveles de colesterol. "

"¡Bob ! "

" ¡Papá! "

Helga en silencio disculpó a Bob, al ver de repente todo de lo que no se había dado cuenta cuando vivió con él. Ella era él. Todo lo embarazoso y grosero que ella había dicho alguna vez en su vida lo había aprendido de él. No sólo le había heredado las cejas gruesas, no; gracias a él, ella tenía la composición genética de un matón con un blando y cursi interior. Pero si había algo que había aprendido de Arnold, era que el blando y cursi interior era algo por lo que valía la pena para ser amado.

Arnold ...

"Esperen un minuto," dijo Helga, sintiéndose un poco más fuerte y luchando para sentarse, "¿Han dicho que estamos en Canadá? ¿Pero yo no estaba -?"

Fue ese el momento en de que los médicos entraron apresurados, urgidos por valorarla de esto y de aquello, para checar sus signos vitales y prepararla para la rehabilitación. Phoebe no estaba entre ellos.

_No pudo haber sido un sueño,_ Helga se dijo con seguridad, mientras la pinchaban y la auscultaban. Pero ¿cómo pude haber vuelto a Canadá_... a menos que nunca me hubiera ido?_

"Mamá," dijo en voz baja cuando los médicos finalmente se fueron para procesar su información, murmurando entre sí acerca de su 'milagrosa recuperación'. "Actualiza mi memoria - ¿Cómo llegué a estar... en coma?"

"Oh, cariño," Miriam empezó con su pegajosa voz, "Estuviste en ese horrible, horrible accidente de ascensor. ¿Te acuerdas? En el edificio Turner."

"Y la anciana - ¿Qué le pasó a la anciana que iba conmigo?" Helga preguntó por segunda vez.  
Miriam se quedó perpleja. Ella miró a Olga, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Helga, estoy segura que dijeron que sólo hubo una víctima en el accidente -" dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"Muy bien, retrocedan, ustedes dos," Bob ladró. "Así que está delirando un poco - ¿Cuál es la gran novedad?"

"¡Bob ! "

"¡Papá! "

Los tres se sorprendieron al ver que Helga soltaba una risita. Se sentía extrañamente segura, y sin duda cómoda, aquí en la tranquila sala de hospital con su familia. Había tantas preguntas - no podía creer que todo lo que había vivido durante su coma fuera sólo un sueño - pero si lo era, ¡eso significaba que Arnold todavía estaba vivo! _Tengo otra oportunidad_, pensó Helga, empujándose más arriba en la cama.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo es lo más pronto que puedo salir de aquí?" -preguntó con impaciencia.

"¿Cuál es la prisa?" Preguntó Miriam , "Todo lo que se necesite para que puedas sanar y recuperarte."

"¡Pero ya me siento muy bien!" Helga les aseguró. Como para echar a perder intencionadamente su estado de ánimo, Dirk Kramer entró por la puerta tan pronto como las palabras hubieron salido de su boca.

"¡Queri - da!" dijo, agarrándose el pecho. Su voz sonaba incluso más falsa de lo que Helga recordaba. "¡Oh, qué ali- vio!" -exclamó, y Helga vio a Bob rodar sus ojos cuando Dirk se acercó a su cama. Ella le sonrió.

"Dirk," ella dijo, estirándose hasta él y dándole un abrazo. Estaba de tan buen ánimo que de repente sentía que podía mostrar afecto, incluso a su marido.

"¿Miriam , Bob, Olga?" ella dijo: "¿Pueden darnos un minuto a solas?"

"Claro, cariño," dijo Miriam, acariciando su mano, "Me vendría bien un trago, de todos modos..."

Helga dio su madre una mirada, y luego vio a sus padres salir de la habitación junto con Olga. _He ahí la raíz de todos mis problemas, _pensó:_ mi alcoholismo y mi cinismo. Pero ¿qué son los padres si no los pasadores de los hábitos más indeseados?_

"Muñeca," dijo Dirk, tomando asiento en su cama, "¡Te ves positivamente te-rri-ble! No es que quiera ser insensible."

"No te preocupes, Dirk," dijo ella, acariciando su espalda, "Siempre te admiré por tu franqueza. Te pareces a mí en eso." Sonrió.

"Helga, nena," dijo él "Será mejor que te recuperes rápido. ¡El ambiente en los bares de Canadá es una completa mierda! Vaya bola de ridículos leñadores que hay por aquí, ¿eh?"

Helga rió de su estúpida broma. "No podría estar más de acuerdo," le dijo; agarrándolo de las muñecas, agregó "¡Pero mis padres quieren que me quede! ¡Dicen que la recuperación va a durar meses!" Los ojos de Dirk se abrieron como platos.

"Mira," dijo él "Sabes que estoy a favor de tu recuperación, amada mía, pero espero que no esperes que me quede, ni siquiera por el resto de la semana. Sólo llevo aquí dos días y esta mierda de ciudad y tus padres ya me están volviendo loco".

"No tendrás que quedarte," Helga susurró: "Porque nos escapamos hoy." Dirk frunció el ceño.

"¿Escapar?" preguntó él, enderezando su corbata: "¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir?"

"Todo lo que necesito es que robes una silla de ruedas y me saques de aquí sin causar conmoción," dijo Helga, manteniendo la voz baja. Él hizo una mueca pensativa.

"Querida," dijo, "Puede que sea un poco taimado, pero – ¿_robar una silla de ruedas_? Eso está por debajo incluso de mí".

Helga le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

"Está bien," admitió con una sonrisa, mirando hacia el techo, "Puede que no. Pero, ¿dónde puedo encontrar una?"

"Simplemente toma una que no esté siendo utilizada", dijo Helga, su agarre en su brazo se apretó. Se sentía medio enloquecida, pero no le importaba. Tenía que llegar hasta Arnold, tan pronto como fuera posible. Su corazón no se calmaría hasta que viera su rostro. "Estoy segura de que tienen un montón de sillas de ruedas extra por aquí."

Dirk la miró seriamente por un momento: "De verdad quieres que haga esto, ¿verdad?" quiso estar seguro. Helga asintió solemnemente. Dirk suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo de color marrón oscuro recortado con mucho estilo. Helga trató de recordar por qué lo había amado. Tal vez porque le recordaba mucho quien ella estaba tratando de ser cuando proyectaba su despiadado, sarcástico exterior. Tal vez sólo estaba tratando de amar a la persona que ella creía que era.

"Nena," dijo, poniéndose de pie "Supón que simplemente no entiendo por qué tenemos que salir a hurtadillas de aquí. Eres una adulta – Y estamos en un país libre... _dizque_… ¿No puedes simplemente firmar tu salida?"

"Puedo," dijo Helga, poniendo sus pies sobre el borde de la cama. "Pero eso implicaría llenar de un montón de documentos, -y pelear con mis padres, - y aguantar el lloriqueo de Olga - por qué no sólo eres un amor y robas una silla de ruedas para mí, ¿lo harías?"

Dirk finalmente accedió y salió de la habitación a buscar la mentada silla de ruedas. Helga no podía creer que lo convenciera _- debe ser su conciencia culpable_, pensó, sorprendida de que tuviera una. El susto de que su distante esposa cayera en coma en medio de su más reciente aventura extra marital debió haber sido uno muy grande, lo suficientemente grande como para hacer que se apareciera por el hospital, algo que era impresionante cuando se trataba de Dirk.

Miriam volvió a entrar en la habitación después de que él se fuera, y le dijo a Helga que Bob y Olga habían ido a buscar a la cafetería algo para que comiera.

"¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?" la regañó. Helga giró los ojos.

"Ay, mamá - Quiero decir, Miriam - no empieces a tratarme como si tuviera siete años, sólo quiero ponerme algo de ropa, ¿está bien? Esta… servilleta… que me pusieron no detiene ni una corriente de aire."

"Bueno, está bien," Miriam aceptó "Trajimos algo de ropa para ti - podría ser un poco pasada de moda, son cosas que dejaste en la casa... hace años... tú sabes." La madre de Helga miró al suelo.

"Miriam," dijo Helga tranquilamente, tomando la ropa que habían traído. "¿Puedes cerrar la puerta?"

Helga observó a su madre mirar por la ventana mientras ella se vestía son los pantalones negros y la camiseta rosa pálido que habían traído para ella. Helga se sintió terrible cuando se miró en el espejo - no sólo lucía espantosa, sino que además no había usado rosa en años. La mayor parte de su ropa de adulta era en colores negros y grises - colores que se adaptaban a su estilo de vida de mujer de negocios.

Cayó en la cuenta de algo al pensar en sí misma como una mujer de negocios: "¡No he perdido mi trabajo!" -exclamó-. Miriam la miró, sorprendida por su arrebato.

"Por supuesto que no, Helga," dijo "No pueden despedirte por estar en coma, por el amor de Dios. Eso sería inusualmente cruel. "

"No conoces la política en mi campo, mamá - er, Miriam," Helga dijo, poniéndose los calcetines, "Y de todos modos, soñé que lo hacían."

"¿Soñaste mientras estabas en coma?" Preguntó Miriam, curiosa. Tenía una nueva taza de café, y ella bebió de ella tímidamente.

"Uh -huh ", dijo Helga, " Y estaba pensando, de todos modos -. Tal vez voy a dejar el negocio de intermediación."

"Pero - ¿por qué?" Preguntó Miriam, entrando en pánico. "¡Estuviste en la portada de la revista Time, Helga! "

"Sí", reflexionó en voz baja: "Fui alguien realmente importante." Ni siquiera querían que sonriera para la foto. Lo cual fue un alivio.

"¿Y qué harás si te sales?" le preguntó su madre.

"No lo sé", dijo Helga, echando los brazos al aire y sonriendo con malicia, "Tal vez trabajar en una lavandería. "

_"¡Helga G. Pataki!"_ Miriam exclamó , horrorizada. Helga soltó una risita.

"Es broma, Miriam," ella dijo, "Caray, ¡Aliviánate!"

Helga vio lágrimas brotar en los ojos de su madre, detrás de los marcos de las gafas.

"No puedo alivianarme, Helga," insistió con su voz permanentemente exasperada. "Pensamos que estabas... ¡Oh, nunca me perdonaría a mí misma si no hubieras despertado!"

"¿Por qué no, Mir?" Preguntó Helga, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su madre para hacerle ver que era real, y estaba sana y salva de nuevo. Aunque personalmente, Helga sabía no sería nada fácil para ella creer en la realidad ahora, no después de ese sueño tan realista...

"Porque fui una horrible madre," Miriam sollozó, "¡Es casi como si hubiera sido yo quien cortó los cables del ascensor!"

"Oh, ya basta," dijo Helga, dando a su madre un torpe abrazo, "No lo fuiste... las cosas podrían haber sido peores..."

Sin sentirse tranquilizada por sus palabras, Miriam siguió sollozando.

"¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos fuimos en un viaje por la carretera juntas?" Preguntó Helga, y Miriam se animó un poco.

"¡Oh, Dios!" dijo con una sonrisa, secándose algunas lágrimas: "Recuerdo haber montado el toro..." ella se rió "Vaya que fue salvaje."

"Es uno de mis mejores recuerdos de la infancia," Helga mintió, tratando de que su madre se sintiera mejor. De repente Dirk entró con su tarea rodando dentro de la habitación.

"¿Una silla de ruedas?" Miriam dijo, perpleja "¿Te va a llevar a alguna parte?"

"¡Yep!" Dirk sonrió ampliamente, y Helga se puso nerviosa por un momento, "La iba a llevar a dar una vuelta por el hospital para que viera las decoraciones de Navidad - se perdió la Navidad la pobrecita, ¡su época favorita del año!" Le guiñó un ojo, y Helga agradeció a su estrella de la suerte por las milagrosas habilidades para mentir de Dirk.

"Me perdí la Navidad," Helga murmuró, tomando asiento en la silla rodante, "¿Qué fecha es hoy, a propósito?"

"¡Pero si es 26!" dijo Miriam, "Te lo perdiste apenas por un día, me temo."

Helga se estremeció en la silla de ruedas: su sueño había terminado el 25 de diciembre, y ella se había despertado en el 26... extraño.

"Bueno, nos vamos," dijo Dirk, empezando a llevársela. Helga vio el rostro de su madre cuando salían; demasiadas emociones expresaba: culpa, felicidad, perplejidad ante los acontecimientos de hoy, y, finalmente, amor. Helga había esperado ver esa mirada en el rostro de su madre desde que era una niña. Tal vez siempre había estado allí, tal vez era sólo que ella había sido ciega para notarlo entonces.

"Espera," Miriam dijo, con la voz que amenazaba con quebrarse de nuevo, "¿No deberías ponerte un abrigo?"

"No tengo ninguno," Helga dijo " Creo que mi elegante y nuevecito Donna Karen se quemó en el accidente."

"Dios," dijo Miriam, temblando "Es todo un milagro que hayas sobrevivido." Se acercó a su hija y se arrodilló delante de su silla de ruedas, tocando su cara brevemente, y luego se quitó su propio abrigo y lo envolvió alrededor de los hombros de Helga.

"Mantente siempre arropada," le susurró las palabras como una despedida, como si supiera que Helga se iba.

"Muy bien, entonces," dijo Dirk, dirigiéndose a la puerta "¡Volvemos en un periquete!"

Helga volvió a mirar a su madre mientras Dirk se alejaba con ella rodando. Miriam le dijo adiós con un pequeño ondeo de su mano. Doblaron una esquina, y ya se había ido.

* * *

La casa en Vermont estaba justo como la había dejado cuando había salido en su viaje de negocios a Canadá. Helga se quedó de pie en el vestíbulo de la finca por un largo rato, pasando sus manos sobre las cosas, miles de recuerdos inundando su mente.

Se sentía como una media persona. Como si su sueño hubiera tomado parte de ella y la mantenía en ese mundo que había visitado mientras estuvo en coma.

"Dirk," ella lo llamó entrando a la cocina, donde se estaba preparando un bocadillo de bienvenida a casa "Cariño, voy a necesitar el coche." Él la miró, confundido.

"¿No quieres primero, no sé, descansar, o algo así?" -preguntó él, dando un gran mordisco a su bocadillo.

Helga sacudió la cabeza "No tengo tiempo," dijo, "Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Y tengo que hacerlo ahora mismo." Dirk tiró su sándwich sobre la mesa, frustrado.

"Helga, ¿qué diablos está pasando?" -le preguntó, "¿Sabes que tus padres han dejado ya aproximadamente 200 mensajes en la máquina? Ya que se dieron cuenta que dejamos el hospital. ¿Qué voy a decir cuando llamen de nuevo?"

"Diles que no me voy a volver a alejar de ellos de nuevo, pero que tengo que ocuparme de algo en Nueva York primero," dijo ella. "Dirk, esto está acabado. Tú y yo lo sabemos. Voy a decirle a Maxwell que prepare los papeles – Puedes quedarte con la casa, pero yo quiero todos los muebles que he comprado, el Cadillac, y el bote."

El rostro de Dirk se volvió blanco. "Helga," dijo "creo que estás enferma..."

Ella se echó a reír: "Y te agradezco la preocupación, en serio," dijo ella, yendo a la nevera y agarrando un plátano y un par de manzanas para el viaje en avión "No te habías portado tan bien conmigo desde que nos enteramos que no podía tener hijos".

Él tragó saliva, "El doctor dijo que era importante que te mostrara todo mi apoyo..." murmuró.

"Lo sé, querido, y por lo que sea que valga, hiciste un excelente trabajo, de verdad," dijo ella "pero sé que tienes una aventura - quiero decir, por el amor de Dios - ¿no creíste tal vez que el permitir que tu amante contestara el teléfono en nuestra propia casa me haría sospechar?"

Él puso sus dos manos sobre el mostrador y miró al suelo.

"Maldita sea, Helga," dijo él, silencioso, avergonzado, "¿Por qué estás tomando esto tan bien?"

"No lo sé," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa "Creo que ya... me he hecho a la idea de que estemos separados." Él levantó la vista hacia ella.

"¿Es debido a que nunca estoy aquí? ¿Por qué viajo por negocios?" -le preguntó, "Bueno, no puedes culparme completamente por eso. Tu viajas más que yo."

"No, no, amor, no es eso," dijo con un suspiro: "Es por ésta cosa, ésta premonición que tuve-. Oh, diablos, no soy buena para explicarlo," Se rascó la cabeza _"¿Estoy enamorada de otra persona?"_ Intentó.

"¿Lo estás?" -le preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Helga asintió lentamente.

"Creo que sí," dijo " Sólo tengo esa sensación. No lo entenderías. Nunca fuiste un romántico."

"De eso soy culpable," dijo, levantando las manos "Pero no creí que tú quisieras eso."

"Yo tampoco," dijo con una sonrisa, "Pero... bueno, tal vez sí lo quería. Creo que sólo es un caso de mí habiendo _olvidado_ lo que realmente quiero."

"Está bien," dijo él, apoyándose en el mostrador, en estado de shock hasta cierto punto "Puedes quedarte con el bote. Pero quiero el condominio en Salt Lake City." Helga levantó una ceja.

"En realidad," ella dijo, "Esperaba que pudiéramos venderlo y dividir el dinero."

"Maldita sea," dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, "Debí haberme casado con una caza fortunas sin cerebro, de esas que firman los acuerdos prenupciales sin leerlos."

Helga sonrió, "Para eso están las segundas oportunidades," le dijo.

* * *

Helga tenía una lista mental de tareas pendientes, a la que pasó revista mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad en el vuelo de primera clase que había reservado para el aeropuerto La Guardia. Ya había logrado las dos primeras tareas en su agenda: Escapar del hospital y dar fin a su frívolo matrimonio. Y ahora estaba trabajando en su tercer paso: Volar a Nueva York. Desde La Guardia cogería un taxi e iría a Brooklyn, al viejo barrio. Si Arnold no estaba allí, entonces buscaría en todo el mundo por él. Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo. Nunca se había sentido más viva.

Excepto por el hecho de que estaba agotada. La coma había cobrado su precio, y sus músculos aún se sentían apáticos y adoloridos. Aunque el viaje en avión tomaría menos de una hora de tiempo, sabía que se quedaría dormida en su asiento.

Una mujer se abrió paso por el pasillo y se sentó junto a Helga.

"Llego tarde," murmuró para sí misma. Luego miró a Helga, "Tuvieron que retrasar el avión por mí," dijo "¿Puedes creer eso?"

Helga se encogió de hombros, mirando a la mujer. Parecía extrañamente familiar. Era alta, con corto, descuidado cabello oscuro. Llevaba gafas grandes ropa y holgada, hippiosa, que no le iba bien a su delgada figura. Se dio cuenta de que Helga la estaba mirando y suspiró enormemente.

"Si vas a preguntar, sí, soy yo, Rhonda Rosewood - Llyod," dijo ella, y Helga estaba prácticamente ya echada hacia atrás contra la pared del avión en shock, "Y sí doy autógrafos - pero no son baratos. Cinco dólares la firma, y dos dólares adicionales por cada palabra de referencia personalizada."

"¿Q - ¿qué?" Helga tartamudeó, todavía sin creer que esta desaliñada mujer frente a ella fuera la Rhonda con la que había ido a la escuela. Pero tenía los mismos ojos, los mismos pómulos... y sin duda la misma actitud altanera.

"Referencia personalizada," Rhonda reiteró, malentendiendo la pregunta de Helga "Ya sabes, como, Querido Fulano de Tal, fue un placer conocerte, estoy tan emocionada que mi libro te haya inspirado- bla, bla, bla. Ese tipo de cosas."

"Rhonda - ¿qué no me reconoces?" Preguntó Helga, y la luz de advertencia de ajustar el cinturón de seguridad destelló por encima de la cabina del piloto. Las azafatas empezaron el ineludible paseo por los pasillos con su información y chequeo de seguridad.

"¿Te reconozco?" -preguntó, al parecer ofendida por la sugerencia: "Lo siento mucho, pero me encuentro con millones de fans al día, y tú simplemente no puedes esperar que yo recuerde todos los nombres, o siquiera las caras." Hizo una pausa por un momento. "No fuiste alguna de las novias de Devon, ¿verdad?" –le preguntó, furiosa ante la idea.

"No - nosotras fuimos a la escuela juntas," Helga le dijo. Rhonda rodó sus ojos.

"Oh, Dios, aquí vamos de nuevo," murmuró. Y luego volvió a mirar a Helga, sus ojos suavizándose un poco detrás de esos poco atractivos marcos de sus gafas. "Espera," dijo "¿Quieres decir, de niñas, a la escuelita?"

"Esa es una manera de decirlo," Helga dijo, cuando el avión comenzó a moverse hacia la pista, "Fuimos a la escuela primaria juntas. ¿Te acuerdas? Helga, la matonesa?"

Los ojos de Rhonda parecieron salirse de sus orbitas, y se echó a reír.

"Helga - oh, ¡eres tú!" se carcajeó "¡Ya no eres fea! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. ¡Y esta ropa! ¡Qué elegancia! El tipo de ropas que yo solía usar antes de haber sido iluminada".

"¿Gracias?"

"¿Has leído mi libro, Helga?"

"Um... ¿no?" Helga dijo, en tono de disculpa.

"Bueno," Rhonda, sin perder un segundo, tomó su equipaje de mano "¡Tienes suerte de que llevo una docena de estos retoños conmigo cuando viajo!"

"¡Oh! Heh."

"Helga, ¿estás usando lápiz labial?" Preguntó Rhonda, abrazando una copia de su libro contra su pecho.

"Creo que sí," admitió Helga, tocando sus labios. _Sólo quería estar guapa para Arnold_, pensó. Se dio cuenta de lo patético que sonaría si le dijera a Rhonda que estaba corriendo tras su amor platónico del jardín de infantes, por lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"Hel – _¡GA!",_ dijo Rhonda, entregándole el libro, que llevaba por nombre: '_Pensé Que Por Siempre Significaba Para Siempre'._

"¿Y no es así?" Helga murmuró acerca de la portada del libro. Por lo que ella sabía el significado era el mismo.

"¿No has crecido lo suficiente como para darte cuenta de que el uso de maquillaje y el vestir elegante sólo perpetúa la dominación del hombre sobre nosotras? Es completamente misógino siquiera el considerar comprar pantimedias. Quiero decir, piensa, Helga. ¿Para quién te estás vistiendo? ¿Para tu marido? ¿Para tu amante? ¿Por qué no te vistes para ti misma?"

"Wow, Rhonda," dijo Helga, poniendo el libro en su bolso "De verdad has cambiado."

"Bueno," dijo Rhonda, enderezándose el collar de conchas cauri que llevaba. "Pasar por un divorcio resultó ser una experiencia verdaderamente iluminadora."

"Ay, Diosito," Helga pensó, "Tengo mucho que esperar del futuro, entonces."

"¿Eres divorciada?" Preguntó Rhonda, saltando ligeramente y agarrando el brazo de Helga. La miró con los frescos ojos de la hermandad. Helga sonrió. El ver Rhonda en el avión sin duda significaba algo. _Estoy en el camino correcto_, pensó. _Él me va a estar esperando_ – como dijo Curly en su sueño.

"Sí," Helga gritó por encima del rugido del despegue. "Bueno, no legalmente, aún no. Pero le acabo de decir que lo iba a dejar, de hecho."

"Oh," La cara de Rhonda decayó un poco, "¿Tú lo dejaste a él?"

"Uh –huh," dijo Helga "Pero fue porque él me estaba engañando."

"¡Hijo de su madre!" Rhonda gritó, mostrando más apoyo.

Hablaron de sus perdedores ex maridos durante el resto del vuelo. El de Rhonda era Devon Woodward, el actor.

"El hijoeputa acaba de ganar un Oscar por interpretar a un tipo retardado," Rhonda hablaba con dificultad después de haber tomado un par de copas de champán cortesía de primera clase. "Quiero decir, por amor de Dios," se burló ella, entrecerrando los ojos "¿Qué tan difícil le es hacer eso? Prácticamente es un retardado en la vida real."

Helga se rió, y Rhonda le preguntó si quería un poco de champán.

"No, gracias ", dijo Helga. "Yo no bebo. Ya no."

"Ohhhh, es cierto," dijo Rhonda, sentándose, "Eras una borracha en la escuela secundaria, se me olvidaba."

"Sí," dijo Helga, alisando su pelo y suprimiendo el impulso de mandar a la aun pretenciosa pero menos vana Rhonda a besar el suelo. Rhonda estiró la mano rápidamente y le desarregló el cabello de nuevo.

"¡Hey!" Helga protestó: "¿Cuál es la gran idea?"

"¡Olvídate de tu pelo!" Rhonda dijo militantemente "¿A quién estás tratando de impresionar? ¿A mí? Me gusta más desordenado. ¡Hey!" le gritó a la azafata: "¿Qué tiene que hacer una chica para conseguir una bebida en este basurero volador?"

"Yo solía tener mi propio avión," Rhonda susurró a Helga, mientras una molesta aeromoza llenaba su vaso de nuevo. "Nunca debí haber tratado de que hicieran mi libro una película," agregó, riendo.

Fue un vuelo de cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero en compañía de Rhonda, Helga sintió que podía haber estado volando hasta Siberia. Cuando el avión finalmente aterrizó en La Guardia, Helga no podía esperar para bajar. Estaba nevando otra vez: gordos copos de nieve post navideños empezaron a caer apenas el avión tocó tierra.

Rhonda estaba completamente ebria para el momento en que se bajaron del avión, y Helga tuvo que ayudarla a caminar. Se las arregló para encontrar las maletas de ambas y arrastrar la muy embriagada autora hasta la zona donde la gente estaba esperando taxis. Una enorme limusina esperaba a Rhonda y Helga ayudó al conductor a meterla dentro.

"Helga, eres una verdadera amiga," Rhonda arrastraba las palabras: "Nunca te voy a olvidar de nuevo. Te ves muy bien. A pesar de que no deberías."

"Adiós, Rhonda," Helga murmuró mientras el chofer de la limusina cerraba la puerta. Feliz de librarse de ella, se acercó hasta el mar de taxis amarillos para conseguir uno que la llevara. Su ritmo cardíaco se elevó ahora. Estaba tan cerca. Sólo un viaje de treinta minutos en taxi.

_A menos que el tráfico fuera malo._ Era el día después de Navidad, y Nueva York era un hervidero de intercambios de regalos y parientes en su camino de regreso a casa. Helga se preocupó por esto por un momento, y trato de calmarse. El tráfico era con toda probabilidad la menor de todas sus preocupaciones, sin embargo. El hecho de que la hipotética esposa de Arnold aún estuviera vivita y coleando estaba haciéndola sudar con nerviosismo, incluso en este congelante frío. No es que deseara la muerte a alguien, Helga pensó rápidamente. Sólo que sería más fácil para todos si Arnold no estuviera casado...

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que todo esto era una locura. Está bien, había tenido un sueño acerca de Arnold. ¿Y qué? Ella había tenido un montón de sueños sobre Arnold antes. ¿Alguno de ellos la inspiró alguna vez para dejar a su marido y volver a Nueva York para tratar de conquistarlo? No... Pero ninguno de sus sueños anteriores había sido nunca tan intenso. Cada detalle de su comatoso sueño había quedado quemado en su memoria como si hubiera sucedido en realidad: la abuela de Phoebe que la amonestaba en el pasillo, Miles y sus galletas de azúcar, el cartel de 'No Molestar' balanceándose en la puerta de Stinky la noche anterior... Helga se estremeció.

"¡Hey, señorita!" uno de los taxistas la llamó con un fuerte acento de Nueva York, "¿Necesita un viaje o qué?" -preguntó, manteniendo abierta la puerta de su cabina para ella.

"Oh..." dijo Helga, sacudiéndose de sus pensamientos y entregándole su bolso, "Gracias," dijo ella, abordándolo. La nieve, por otra parte, caía con más fuerza. _Por favor, por favor, no permitas que nos quedemos atascados,_ Helga rezó.

El taxista subió después de colocar su bolsa en el maletero, y se pusieron en marcha pero muy lentamente. El tráfico era el peor Helga había visto nunca: por lo general no estaba en la ciudad durante las fiestas.

"Entonces, ¿A dónde se dirige?" preguntó el conductor. Helga se sorprendió al ver que él era caucásico – lo que era una verdadera rareza en los conductores de taxi.

"Brooklyn," respondió ella "Hillwood específicamente. ¿Lo conoces?"

El taxista rió brevemente, "¿Conocerlo?" él dijo: "Nena, yo crecí allí."

La cara de Helga se puso blanca - "¡¿Estás bromeando?!" exclamo: "Acabo de volar junto a una mujer con la que crecí aquí en Hillwood. ¡Vaya coincidencia!" Ella sabía que eso significaba algo. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Había fuerzas poderosas trabajando aquí...

"¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica?" le preguntó su taxista. "¿Con la que volaste?"

"Rhonda Llyod - Quiero decir, Rhonda _Rosewood_ -Lloyd."

Su taxista se dio la vuelta y trató de ubicar su rostro. Algo acerca de la forma de su barbilla y esa boca de burla fácil le parecían familiares - pero estaba segura de que no conocía esos ojos de color azul grisáceo.

"¡Estás bromeando!" dijo, entrecerrando los ojos un poco mientras estudiaba a Helga, "Yo fui a la escuela con Rhonda Lloyd."

"Yo también," dijo Helga, frunciendo el ceño. Echó un vistazo a su licencia de conductor de taxi. Thaddeus Gammelthorpe.

"¡Curly!" -exclamó ella, la culpa por no reconocer de inmediato a su amigo de la adolescencia cayó en torrente sobre ella.

"Así es como me llamaban," dijo, sonriendo y mirando hacia ella "Pero no me resultas familiar. ¿Quién eras?" -preguntó, y su pregunta golpeó a Helga con un tino desgarrador.

"H- Helga," tartamudeó un poco, y Curly casi se estrelló ante el reconocimiento.

"¡Que me condenen al infierno!" -exclamó alegremente. "¡Eres tú! Apenas te reconozco sin todo ese rímel, delineador de labios y todo lo demás." Él se rió.

"Yo casi no te conozco sin tus gafas," Helga le devolvió, sonriendo. "Te ves muy bien, Curly," dijo ella, sintiéndose sacudida. Lucía casi exactamente como lo había visto en su sueño. No era tan delgado, y sus ojos eran brillantes, pero por lo demás era la viva imagen del adulto que Helga había soñado que fuera.

"Te ves bien, también, Helga," dijo él, con los ojos fijos en ella mientras conducía. Helga quería abrazarlo, pero había una especie de pared de plástico entre ellos.

"¿En serio?" -dijo, mirándose a sí misma otra vez. Había tratado de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo para este viaje. Se había lavado el pelo y se puso uno de sus trajes más 'sofisticados': elegantes pantalones negros y un sweater de cuello alto de cachemira gris. Sobre el conjunto llevaba la chaqueta hasta la cintura de Miriam que se veía fuera de lugar.

"Sí, en serio," dijo Curly, todavía sonriendo.

"Entonces, ¿qué onda con el acento?" Preguntó Helga, sentada hacia delante e inclinándose sobre el asiento frente a ella.

"Oh," él dijo, dejando caer la inflexión "Es sólo algo que hago, je. Lo quitaré si te molesta."

Helga se acercó y pellizcó la mejilla de Curly "Increíble," dijo ella, sonriendo "Curly, este es el mejor día de mi vida."

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó, mirando hacia atrás, hacia ella.

"Por fin estoy haciendo lo que quiero," dijo. Recordó su sueño: Curly se había mantenido en contacto con Arnold, al menos en ese mundo, de todos modos. Ella jugó con la idea de preguntarle por la situación marital de Arnold. Aunque tenía demasiado miedo de la posible respuesta.

"¿Sabes? Leí acerca de todas esos grandes negocios que hiciste," dijo, "Que impresionante."

"Supongo que sí," Helga dijo "Creo que esa parte de mi vida ha terminado." Ella sintió algo, como la sensación de un _déjà vu_ corriendo a través de ella - ¿no lo había ya dicho antes?

"Yo pude haber sido un actor de novelas, ¿sabes? - Quiero decir, …" Curly dijo, levantando una ceja. "Pero no quise una vida superficial," afirmó con orgullo: "Y de todos modos, me gusta ser taxista. Además hago un montón de otras cosas al lado, también. ¿Cómo trabajos de vigilancia? Y por un tiempo estuve en Las Vegas, repartiendo cartas, pero ese lugar comienza a afectarte después de un tiempo, ¿sabes? Ah -Y quitar nieve," agregó, y Helga se quedó helada.

"¿Quitar nieve de los caminos?" -preguntó tímidamente, estremecimientos moviéndose a través de ella. Curly había dicho que trabajaba para una empresa quitando la nieve en su sueño... ¿no era cierto? Las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse borrosas.

"Sí," dijo, "Mi amigo es dueño de un negocio de mantenimiento."

"¿Jake?" Preguntó Helga, el nombre le vino casi inconscientemente.

"Ese mero," dijo Curly, dándose la vuelta, sorprendido. "¿Ya habías oído hablar de Mantenimiento de la Vialidad Invernal de Jake, supongo?"

"No...," dijo Helga en voz baja, "Curly necesito que me digas algo."

"Cualquier cosa, mi Princesa Nórdica," bromeó, usando su viejo apodo para ella.

"¿Con quién te has mantenido en contacto todo este tiempo?" -preguntó ella, su corazón latiendo salvajemente, "Del viejo barrio, quiero decir."

"Bueno, vamos a ver," dijo Curly, frotándose la barbilla desnuda. "No es tanto que me haya mantenido en contacto con la gente, por decir, pero más o menos sé dónde todos ellos terminaron."

"¿En serio?" Helga dijo con una risa nerviosa. "Entonces, ¿dónde está todo el mundo? Yo no me mantuve en contacto con nadie - ni siquiera con Phoebe, ni siquiera contigo."

"Sí, eso me dolió por un tiempo," Curly dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, "¿Sabes que estaba loco por ti en la preparatoria, verdad?"

"Er – no," dijo Helga, "No tenía ni idea." Ella trató de quitarse esa idea de la cabeza por ahora - no tenía tiempo para los anhelos pasados de Curly en este momento.

"Hombre, eras tan despistada," dijo Curly, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Me recuerdas a mi ex- esposa. Sin ofender."

"Um, no hay ninguna ofensa," dijo Helga, deseando que continuara ya con su develación de la vida actual de sus antiguos compañeros de clase, "¿Estás divorciado?"

"Tres veces," dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "Y no dejes que nadie te diga que la tercera es la vencida, porque no lo es. ¡Fue la peor de todas!"

"Estás haciendo esa cosa del acento de nuevo," le informó.

"Lo siento."

"Así que, bueno," Helga dijo: " Ciertamente ahora sé_ en detalle_ lo que Rhonda está haciendo estos días - pero ¿qué pasa con todos los demás?"

"Hmm, " dijo Curly: "Bueno, sabes seguramente que Phoebe es médico."

"Lo había adivinado," dijo Helga, su corazón se saltó un latido cuando se enteró de que otra de las previsiones de su sueño había sido correcta. Pero ésta no era tan espectacular: ella había sabido que Phoebe se especializaría en medicina.

"¿Está casada? " Preguntó Helga.

"Lo último que supe es que ella estaba divorciada," Curly le dijo, y el corazón de Helga vaciló de nuevo. ¿Y si su sueño había sido exactamente preciso en todo momento? - ¿Qué tal si Arnold murió ayer en un accidente de coche?

Pero no, eso no podía ser cierto. Después de todo , las cosas eran diferentes. Sin ella en la escena, Stinky no habría estado cegado por los celos, incluso si es que aún vivía en el antiguo barrio...

"¿Qué pasa con Stinky?" -preguntó ella. "¿Qué pasó con ese pendejón?" Usó una palabra insultante que ellos solían usar en los viejos tiempos. Él se rió entre dientes, y luego se puso serio.

"Está en la cárcel," dijo Curly con sinceridad, y Helga sacudió la cabeza. "Sí," dijo, "Una chica dijo que él la estaba acosando, y eso lo metió en un montón de problemas. Pobre tonto."

"No te sientas mal por él," dijo Helga rápidamente.

"Lo siento", dijo Curly, "Tienes razón. El chico siempre me dio el miedo en la escuela secundaria, tal vez realmente no era buena persona."

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de los otros?" Helga le preguntó "Lila, y Nadine - y Arnold" se las arregló para chillar el nombre.

Curly le dio una mirada por el espejo retrovisor. "Te gustaba Arnold, ¿no es así?"

Helga se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana, convencida ahora de que la noticia sería mala. _¿Por qué tuve que despertar? _se preguntó - _si tan sólo me hubiera dado cuenta de que era un sueño, mientras yo todavía estaba en el coma, podría haberlo salvado, o incluso, podría haber retrocedido en el tiempo._ Pero, en retrospectiva, no se había realmente sentido como un sueño en el que ella tuviera el control de las cosas. No se había sentido realmente como un sueño en lo absoluto - _¿No lo había sentido a él dentro de ella?_ El labio de Helga tembló mientras se preguntaba cómo pudo haber sido engañada por el disfraz de un sueño.

"Supongo que estaba medio enamorada de él cuando éramos niños," murmuró.

"Bueno, bueno, vamos a ver," dijo Curly, haciendo tiempo. "Lila trabaja para los Cuerpo de Paz" Helga se burló y Curly sonrió. "Sí, lo sé," dijo "Y Nadine se casó con un compañero entomólogo. Creo que viven en Arizona. En algún lugar en el suroeste."

"¿Y Arnold?" Helga exigió, preparándose. Curly se volvió y la miró.

"Ay, Dios mío," él gimió. "¡Este tráfico! Espera. Espera sólo un segundo. Voy a hacerme a un lado."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Helga "¿A un lado de la carretera?" Curly no le respondió, sólo guiaba el taxi sobre el bordillo y lo aparcó allí, ganándose varios bocinazos de sus compañeros viajeros. Acababan de salir del puente conector - El río Hudson pasaba por debajo de ellos.

Curly bajó del taxi, y Helga lo siguió.

"¿Qué demonios es esto? " -preguntó, lanzando sus brazos al aire "¿Por qué nos detenemos?" Curly la miró, y luego miró al río. Sacó un paquete de Marblos del bolsillo de su chaqueta, se puso uno en los labios y lo encendió.

"¿Quieres un cigarrillo?" -preguntó él, ofreciéndole el paquete.

"No," dijo Helga lentamente, apenas siquiera tentada: "Creo que lo dejé."

"Creo que el estar en coma te haría eso." dijo Curly, mirándola fijamente.

"¿Lo sabías?" -le preguntó en voz baja.

"Lo leí en el periódico. _Magnate de las Fusiones en Coma Después de Desplome de Ascensor Canadiense_. Traté de ir a verte," admitió con una risa oscura "Ellos sólo permitían a la familia en el cuarto del hospital. Pero yo me quedé en la puerta y miré por esa pequeña ventana. Podía ver tus pies desde la esquina."

Helga sonrió.

"Es por eso que sé cómo te va a hacer sentir lo que estoy por decirte," dijo, sacudiendo la ceniza sobre la nieve sucia. Helga frunció el ceño, confundida.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó ella "¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que sabes cómo me voy a sentir? ¿Cómo me voy a sentir acerca de qué?"

"Acerca de perder a alguien que ya se ha ido," dijo, sin mirarla. "Es un sentimiento endemoniadamente extraño. Tuve miedo de que estuvieras muerta, Helga. Y yo ya había... perdido tu amistad, perdido mi oportunidad. Estabas justo allí... y yo ni siquiera pude abrir esa puerta. No pude siquiera mirarte a la cara y decirte adiós. No puedo creer que hayas abordado mi maldito taxi."

"Dicen que bueno es lo que termina bien, ¿no? " Helga dijo, caminando hacia él y envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Ella nunca había abrazado a Curly a lo largo de su amistad - pero sus brazos alrededor de ella ya se sentían familiares, gracias a su sueño.

"Helga," Curly dijo, con la voz ahogada en su cabello: "Te vas a poner mal."

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella, separándose de él. Creyó ver los inicios de lágrimas en los ojos.

"Es sobre Arnold," dijo en voz baja: "Yo sé que él significaba algo más para ti que _"

"¿Qué, qué? " Preguntó Helga, histérica, agarrando sus brazos, "Sólo dime, acaba de decírmelo de una vez," exigió ella, llorando ya.

Curly se limpió una lágrima de sus ojos gris - azulados, "Él se ha ido, Helga. Él y su esposa murieron hace cinco años en alguna expedición. Igual que sus padres. Es una desagradable ironía - . . . No puedo creer que no oyeras la noticia".

Helga soltó de los brazos de Curly y se sentó en la nieve. Los coches continuaron pasando y ráfagas de nieve se arremolinaban alrededor de su cara, como si fueran lágrimas congeladas. Pero Helga comenzó a escurrirse fuera del mundo.

_Sólo llévame_, susurró silenciosamente a su traumatizada cabeza, _llévame de vuelta al estado de coma, o incluso mejor, acaba ya conmigo. Llévame hasta él_. Sintió brazos alrededor de ella, calentándola. _Sí,_ pensó, _sólo llévame a un lugar cálido, lejos de este mundo. Hacia él..._ sintió manos sacudiéndola de los hombros.

"¡Helga!" La voz de Curly la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. No se estaba muriendo. Helga puso su cara en sus manos y lloró.

_Tienes toda tu vida por delante_, Arnold había dicho en su sueño. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si acabara de perderla?

* * *

Curly la llevó a su hogar en la ciudad. A Helga no le importaba a dónde la llevara ya más. Su propósito para estar en Nueva York simplemente se había ido volando por la ventana con el alma de Arnold.

Así que había muerto junto a su amada. Helga se preguntó si su nombre era realmente Kathryn . Se preguntó si habían tenido un niño. ¿Había algún Miles en algún lugar que estaba en la misma situación que su padre había estado en su niñez? ¿Y había una niña rubia que lo miraba desde lejos, su dolor haciéndose cada vez mayor con los años? ¿Era la vida este injusto ciclo, repitiéndose una y otra vez?

El apartamento de Curly era pequeño. Helga descansó en su cama hasta la cena, mientras que él y su compañero de habitación, un compositor que tocaba en todos los clubes de Tribeca, hacían la cena.

"¿Helga?" La voz de Curly entró silenciosamente en la sala cuando el anochecer cayó. Ella miró al cielo a través de su pequeña ventana mientras yacía allí, sintiendo como si no tuviera fuerzas para responderle.

Él entró y se sentó en la cama detrás de ella. Ella no estaba frente a él, pero oyó su pequeño suspiro. Puso una mano con cuidado en su cabello y lo movió suavemente alejándolo de su cara.

"Hey," dijo "La cena está lista."

"Está bien" Helga alcanzó a decir. Luego se volvió y lo miró. "No sé cuál es mi problema," dijo con una risa forzada. "Él era mi... estúpida fantasía de niña." Curly negó con la cabeza.

"Yo hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera si no hubieras despertado... si no hubieras salido del coma," Curly le aseguró.

Helga no le creyó. Nadie había querido nunca a alguien como ella había amado a Arnold.

"Muy bien," dijo Curly, levantándose, "Ven a comer si quieres. Kevin hizo estofado de carne."

"Suena bien," dijo Helga, tratando de levantar la cabeza. "¿Curly?" lo llamó cuando él ya se iba, con la voz quebrada "Ayúdame a levantarme" Él trotó para llegar a su lado y le dio una mano para ayudarla a salir de la cama.

"Dios, estás tan débil," dijo, "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que dejaste el hospital?" le preguntó mientras se abrían camino a la cocina.

"Salí esta mañana," dijo Helga, tomando asiento en la pequeña mesa de la cocina con los muchachos, y saludando con la cabeza a Kevin, quien le sirvió un plato de guiso.

"¿Y cuándo saliste del coma?" Curly preguntó con curiosidad, aceptando su propio plato de su compañero de cuarto.

"Esta mañana," respondió Helga, inexpresiva. Probó la sopa y el líquido le quemó la lengua y el paladar. Pero se sintió bien, ese pequeño dolor. La hacía sentir viva_. Me desperté del coma esta mañana y me fui a la mierda de ese hospital, _pensó, finalmente oyendo sus propias palabras. Se sentía todopoderosa, como si nada pudiera tocarla. _Tal vez esa es la gracia de perder todo, _Helga pensó_, eres libre de preocupaciones._

"¿Esta mañana?" Curly repitió, conmocionado. Kevin se echó a reír, pensando que ella estaba bromeando. Helga se encogió de hombros. Curly la regañó un poco por no cuidar su salud. Ella no podía creer que todavía se preocupara por ella, después de la forma que lo había bloqueado de su vida a él y a todos sus otros compañeros de borrachera después de ese difícil periodo cuando salió de rehabilitación. Ella no podía creer que él había venido a verla al hospital. No podía creer que no hubiera cruzado esa puerta cuando nadie estaba mirando.

"Helga, eso es una locura," dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por tu cabeza?"

"Tuve una corazonada," Helga contestó con honestidad. No había manera de que ella sólo se quedara tirada allí, en ese cuarto de hospital, preguntándose cosas. Sólo que ahora en lugar de conseguir que esa corazonada fuera rascada, sentía como si el lugar en que la sufriera simplemente hubiera sido amputado. ¿Su corazón? Helga sentía como si aún fuera capaz de amar. Pero una parte de ella definitivamente se había perdido. Pero no podía poner decir a ciencia cierta cuál era.

Ella fue a la cama después de cenar, y Curly llegó poco después. Empezó a arreglar un lugar para dormir en el suelo, pero Helga insistió en que compartiera la cama con ella - era una cama matrimonial, después de todo, y ambos eran muy delgados y había mucho espacio. Así que Curly durmió sobre las mantas y Helga debajo de ellas.

Sólo que Helga no durmió. A pesar de su cansancio, no podía correr el riesgo de soñar de nuevo. Podía escuchar a Kevin en su dormitorio de al lado, rasgando su guitarra y trabajando en la letra de una canción. Ella apenas podía escucharla a través de la pared.

_"Mientras iba errando en una noche de invierno," _cantaba _"...Pensando en esa niña tan querida; - ella rompió este corazón mío. - Ella es como... un capullo de rosa. - Que florece en el mes de junio. - Es como un instrumento musical - que acaba de ser afinado…"_

"Yo le ayudé a escribir esta canción," dijo Curly de repente, haciendo a Helga saltar. Su voz sonaba casi como si estuviera fuera del cuerpo en el cuarto oscuro. Lo único que ella podía ver era el cuadrado de la ventana, la nieve que pasaba y caía más abajo en la calle. "Nunca me da ningún crédito," dijo Curly con una pequeña risa.

"Así que eres compositor también," dijo Helga, hablando suavemente en el silencioso susurro de la noche en el cuarto: "¿Cómo supiste que estaba escuchando?"

"No lo sé," contestó Curly. Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato después de eso. Kevin continuó tocando en la habitación de al lado. Pero la música parecía eurítmica; como si estuviera en el aire caliente de dentro de la habitación y en la fría nevada de afuera.

_"¿Quién pondrá el zapato en tu lindo pie?"_ Kevin cantaba: _"¿Y quién va a vestir con guante tu mano? ¿Y quién va a besar tus labios de rubí, - y quién va a ser tu hombre?"_

Helga se dijo a sí misma que ella ya no necesitaba eso. Renunciaría al amor; había cosas más importantes en la vida. ¿No es cierto? Debería haberse dado por aludida cuando se había enterado de que era estéril. Ella no estaba destinada a encontrar el amor como el resto de las chicas. Helga sintió que las lágrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas.

"_Tal vez vaya a una tierra lejana. Un viaje a Francia o España. Pero aunque viaje diez mil millas, voy a volver aquí otra vez." _Oyeron a Kevin terminar su canción, pero continuar tocando la melodía estilo folk en su guitarra.

"Es talentoso," dijo Helga, su voz saliendo desigual.

"No llores," dijo Curly.

"No puedo evitarlo," dijo, sollozando, "Él tiene razón - podría ir a cualquier parte del mundo, y terminaría aquí de nuevo ¿Qué hay acerca de este lugar?"

Sintió a Curly encoger los hombros adormilado y su movimiento en el colchón.

"¿Curly?" dijo ella, después de un rato de silencio, esperando que no se hubiera quedado dormido ya.

"¿Uh -huh?"

"¿Acaso Arnold tuvo niños?" preguntó. Esperaba que él no pensara que estaba tratando de torturarse. Era sólo que tenía que saber si había un Miles por ahí, solitario.

"Sí," dijo Curly "Un niño. Es algo muy triste."

"¿Y qué pasó con él? " Helga le preguntó entre más lágrimas que ya salían sin emoción.

Curly suspiró, "Es un asunto feo, Helga," dijo, "Arnold y Kathryn - que era su esposa - se conocieron en una especie de grupo de apoyo para adultos que quedaron huérfanos de niños. Así que los padres de ella tampoco estaban cerca para cuidar del niño cuando ella y Arnold murieron, y por supuesto, él pequeño no tenía más familia. Ha estado entrando y saliendo de hogares adoptivos desde que tenía alrededor de dos años."

Helga no dijo nada durante un largo rato, dejando que la calma de la habitación cayera sobre ella. Tal vez podría dormir, pensó. _Tal vez yo estaba destinada para vivir en sueños. Ciertamente crecí entre sueños - sueños de Arnold, sueños tontos_. _Tal vez me arruinaron para el mundo real..._

"Me gustaría encontrarlo" dijo "Me gustaría verlo y asegurarme que esté bien."

Helga esperó a que Curly le dijera que se estaba volviendo loca. Él rodó sobre su espalda, y Helga se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

"Está bien," dijo, mirando hacia el techo.

"Me gustaría ir mañana por la mañana," ella añadió, retando su naturaleza responsable.

"Va a ser difícil," Curly dijo: "Los caminos son un desastre."

"Pero ¿y qué onda con las barredoras de nieve?" Preguntó Helga, su mente acelerada. Esto era algo que tenía que hacer. Se sentía como si pudiera ver todo claro otra vez - como si esto fuera lo que estuvo esperando; el significado detrás del sueño; la mujer que se desvaneció en el ascensor, la noche que había pasado con Arnold en algún otro plano de la realidad.

"Supongo... Supongo que Jake podría prestarme una mañana," dijo Curly, trazando el plan lentamente. "Pero tendremos que caminar hasta su garaje, en el Bronx."

"No me importa," dijo Helga, "Iría a cualquier parte." Curly la miró.

"De verdad lo amabas, ¿eh?" le preguntó. Helga alisó las mantas sobre su estómago.

"Sé que es difícil de creer," admitió ella "Nunca sostuve su mano, ni siquiera le dije jamás una sola palabra bondadosa sin hacer un mal gesto."

"No es tan difícil de creer," dijo Curly, rodando sobre sí. "Buenas noches."

Helga trató de dormir, pero entonces otra pregunta llegó a la superficie en su mente.

"¿Curly?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó ella, "¿El hijo de Arnold?"

"Oh, diablos," dijo Curly, devanándose los sesos "Se me olvida... um..."

"¿Miles?" Helga sugirió tímidamente.

"¡Sí!" Curly dijo: "Miles. ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Helga no respondió. Vio la nieve caer de nuevo mientras se iba quedando dormida. Estaba temblando - esperaba Curly no se sintiera la cama moverse. _Me ha sido dado algo_, se le reveló mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella. _Un accidente, un coma, un sueño, un propósito_. El punto más luminoso de repente estaba bien enfocado.

* * *

Salieron del apartamento a la mañana siguiente alrededor de las siete a.m. Curly le dijo que Jake abría el garaje a las 8 am en días muy ajetreados, y hoy era seguro que iba a ser un día muy ajetreado.

"Estoy de vacaciones esta semana," dijo Curly, mientras caminaban a través de las aceras vacías cubiertas de nieve. "De barrer la nieve de las calles, quiero decir. Espero que no vaya a querer que me quede y le ayude con el trabajo."

"Lo siento," dijo Helga "No hubiera querido que te vieras envuelto en esto."

"Está bien," dijo Curly rápidamente: "Sólo espero que tengas la fuerza para hacer este viaje."

"Aunque sea la última cosa que haga," Helga murmuró. No podía apartar los ojos del paisaje urbano. Ella nunca había visto las calles tan vacías, tan blancas, tan puras. La tormenta de nieve había logrado encerrar por completo todas las madrigueras de Nueva York, sólo ella y Curly lo desafiaban, se abrían paso con dificultad a través de los densos bancos de nieve. Sus oscuros abrigos de invierno los convertían en dos manchas oscuras en el lienzo por lo demás vacío.

"¿Qué es todo esto, de todos modos?" finalmente él le preguntó a medida que se acercaban al Bronx, que estaba tan inanimado como Brooklyn lo había estado: "Quiero decir, ¿toda esta cruzada? ¿Por qué es tan importante ver al hijo de Arnold?"

"Vas a pensar que estoy loca," dijo Helga, "Pero luego - Supongo que ya lo crees." Él se echó a reír, pero ella se mantuvo seria. "Tuve una visión mientras dormía."

"¿Una visión?" Curly dijo: "¿Cuándo?"

"Durante el coma," Helga dijo, "Yo estaba... con ellos. Yo estaba de vuelta en el viejo barrio, con Arnold y Phoebe e incluso con este Miles que no he conocido aún."

Curly se quedó en silencio. Helga sabía que no iba a fastidiarla por ser excéntrica en esto - él había sido lo suficientemente excéntrico cuando niño, así que ya conocía lo que era eso.

"¿Hablas en serio?" le preguntó. Helga vio Mantenimiento de la Vialidad Invernal de Jake justo adelante.

"No lo sé," dijo Helga "¿Sí? Eso creo. Sólo sé lo que tengo que hacer ¿Alguna vez has tenido un presentimiento...? ¿De repente ves las cosas claras, y hasta tienes un plan que no puedes crees que no viste antes?"

Ambos dejaron de caminar en la nieve para recuperar el aliento, mientras que su objetivo ya estaba a la vista.

"Sí," respondió suavemente Curly. Dio un paso hacia ella y ella se volvió para mirarlo. Él inclinó un poco la cabeza y le dio un beso en los congelados labios.

Helga lo miró fijamente después de que se hubo retirado. Ella no sabía qué sentir - ciertamente no estaba de humor para romance, pero apreciaba los esfuerzos de Curly. ¿Era esto parte del plan también? Tenía que ser algo más que una extraña coincidencia - Curly, Rhonda, Phoebe - su pasado y su presente, su sueño y la realidad que estaba delante de ella, todo se estrelló al mismo tiempo como un océano violento en su mente.

"¿Qué fue eso? " Helga le preguntó.

"¿Buena suerte?" Curly respondió tímidamente.

* * *

Jake fue con ellos a la Sala de Registros. El asiento delantero de la barredora de nieve era muy pequeño, y Helga estaba aplastada entre Curly y Jake. Mantuvo su muslo lejos de Jake en el asiento, pero no le importaba el peso del brazo de Curly contra el suyo.

"¿Así que están buscando al chico de sus amigos, eh?" Preguntó Jake. Era un hombre grande, Canadiense, con barba y ojos amables como de Santa Claus. Su acento era pegajoso. Helga no culpaba a Curly por haber adoptado su inflexión. Su manera de conducir era atroz, pero Helga intentó no ponerle cuidado.

"Sí," dijo Helga "Nunca se sabe lo que vas a obtener en un hogar adoptivo. Podría estar muy bien - ... pero podría ser miserable, y creo que le debo a mi amigo asegurarme de que esté bien."

"Shoo, te diré," dijo Jake, asintiendo con la cabeza. Encendió la mal sintonizada radio que tenía en la camioneta; una vieja canción de Tom Petty sonó por todo el camión.

Llegaron a la Sala de Registros, y después de un poco de investigación en equipo, les llegó el nombre de la actual familia que acogía a Miles: los Pushkirks, que vivían en Dogwood Lane, en los suburbios cerca de la ciudad.

Así que allá se dirigieron. Helga se sentía nerviosa. ¿Qué le diría para convencerlos de que al menos le permitieran visitar a Miles? ¿Cómo iba a explicar su necesidad de verlo, de asegurarse de que él existía de la forma en que ella se acordaba? Si son una buena familia, y él es feliz allí, los voy a dejar en paz, decidió. Sólo tengo que verlo. Sintió una punzada de culpa mientras se preguntaba si la razón por la que necesitaba asegurarse de que Miles estuviera bien era principalmente porque quería dar un último vistazo al pasado que se había perdido: _'al muchacho de los cabellos dorados_'.

El hogar de los Pushkirk era una gran casa victoriana en la colina. La nieve era peor en su barrio de lo que había sido en las calles principales. Jake finalmente llegó hasta su entrada, y se estacionó en la calle. Curly salió primero, y le ofreció la mano. Helga rodó los ojos y se bajó de la camioneta por su cuenta.

"¡Mierda!" dijo mientras se abrían camino hasta la congelada calzada de los Pushkirk.

"¿Qué? " Preguntó Curly.

"Tengo que dejar de hacer eso," dijo.

"¿Hacer qué?" le preguntó.

"Negarme a las amabilidades de la gente. Lo siento."

"Hey," dijo Curly, encogiéndose de hombros. "No es nada. No te preocupes por eso."

"No," dijo Helga "Sí importa." Llegaron al gran pórtico. Helga oyó música que venía del interior – una suave, practicada melodía flotaba a su encuentro. Curly tocó el timbre y oyeron a alguien gritar _'Pasen'_. Curly miró a Helga, y ella asintió con la cabeza. Quitaron un poco de nieve de la puerta y la abrieron.

Inmediatamente al entrar, fueron golpeados por el fuerte olor a pan de plátano. Helga se quitó la gorra y se dirigió a la derecha del vestíbulo, mirando hacia una habitación llena de la luz de una mañana de invierno.

Tres niñas asiáticas estaban sentadas en la sala, en antiguas sillas de respaldo alto. Llevaban vestidos sencillos, de manga larga y zapatos Mary Jane. Cada una tenía un violín, cada una movía hábilmente su arco sobre las cuerdas, tocando algo que Helga no reconoció. La canción era algo hermoso y suave, y les iba a las chicas a la perfección mientras ellas creaban sus ritmos con sus pequeñas manos. Era la escena más hermosa que Helga había visto jamás; sintió que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Curly le dio un codazo, y se volvió para ver a dos personas de mediana edad - un hombre regordete con gafas, y una mujer delgada que lleva una enorme camiseta con un oso de peluche estampado sobre ella. Ellos le sonrieron educadamente.

"Lo siento," dijo Helga, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, "Sus hijas son hermosas." Se preguntó si debió haberlas llamado sus hijas, ya que estas personas de raza blanca que estaban de pie ante ella definitivamente no eran los padres naturales de las niñas. Pero los Pushkirks sonrieron dulcemente, y le dieron las gracias.

"Ryo, Kai -shan, y Pai son una bendición," dijo la señora Pushkirk con emoción.

"Son hermanas vietnamitas que vinieron a nosotros hace apenas dos años."

La música de violín siguió, y Helga no pudo contener las lágrimas.

"Este joven dijo que usted estaba interesada en ver a nuestro Miles," dijo el Sr. Pushkirk "¿Conocía usted a sus padres?"

"Um, sólo a su padre," dijo Helga, avergonzada por su débil argumento para tener el privilegio de visitar al hijo de Arnold. Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, sólo para empujar otras frescas con cada nuevo parpadeo.

"Miles vino a nosotros hace apenas seis meses," dijo la señora Pushkirk en voz baja "La ha pasado mal con algunas otras de las otras familias que lo han tenido - pero estamos tratando de nutrir sus necesidades especiales lo mejor que podemos." Helga asintió. La forma de hablar los Pushkirks le recordaba a su maestro de cuarto grado, el Sr. Simmons.

Helga miró de nuevo a la habitación de las niñas tocando violines, y dejó que la música calmara la rabia que surgió en ella cuando pensó en Miles siendo tratado mal en otras casas. _Maldito seas, Arnold, _pensó_, ¿por qué no pudiste tener un trabajo de escritorio, y así ahorrarle a tu hijo el trauma que tú viviste siendo niño?_

De repente vio algo moverse por la ventana de la habitación, iluminada intensamente por el sol que finalmente iba reapareciendo afuera. En un flash vio a Arnold allí, de pie - un brillante destello de sombra entre la intensa luz. Ella parpadeó, y ya se había ido.

_Así que esto es obra tuya, _Helga pensó, su ánimo elevándose al mismo tiempo que las notas de la música de las chicas. ¿Fue el espíritu de Arnold lo que estuvo detrás de su sueño - de su insistencia en venir aquí – de todo? Helga oyó pasos bajando las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo, y se volvió.

Miles estaba de pie en la escalera, petrificado, mientras miraba a Helga. Él era tal como lo había visto en el sueño. Su pelo rubio despeinado y apuntando para todos lados como su padre lo había tenido, pero sus ojos eran el mismo par desconocido que había conocido en sus sueños, y que suponía que debían ser influencia de los genes de su madre. En este momento estaban muy abiertos y espantados.

"¿Helga?" –dijo él, medio aterrorizado y medio extasiado. Helga asintió, y renunció a tratar de contener las lágrimas. Las chicas dejaron de tocar, y el único sonido entre todo el grupo de sorprendidas personas en el vestíbulo era el de los zapatos de Miles que golpeaban el suelo mientras corría hacia Helga y saltaba a sus brazos.

Helga lo apretó contra su pecho y un torrente de emociones se apoderó de ella. La parte de ella que siempre había estado vacía se llenó y desbordó de tanto exceso.

"En mi sueño," Miles susurró mientras ella lo apretaba contra sí, y Helga asintió, sin dejar de llorar. Pero sus lágrimas eran de felicidad ahora, llena del mismo tipo de maravillosa satisfacción que había sentido cuando estaba en los brazos de Arnold.

Los Pushkirks y Curly tenía un millón de preguntas en la punta de sus lenguas que ni siquiera Miles y Helga hubieran podido responder. Pero ellos guardaron silencio y los dejaron disfrutar su momento - dos personas solitarias que habían pensado que la vida les había pasado de largo. El punto de luz más brillante de la habitación, de la ciudad, del mundo.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: Las letras de la canción de Kevin son de "Mientras Deambulaba en una Noche de Invierno." de John Gorka con Dar Williams. Recomiendo encarecidamente ambos cantantes! Escriben su propia música y tocan sus propias guitarras. :) Bueno, eso es todo por esta serie! Estoy pensando en escribir un breve epílogo para aclarar algunas cosas, sin embargo. ¡Espero que todos hayan disfrutado! Gracias a aquellos de ustedes que leen y dejan comentarios. - Ya he empezado mi próximo fic de Hey Arnold!, y espero que lo disfruten también. ~ Mena**

**Nota de SS: Gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Mil gracias por todas sus palabras y sus comentarios. Gracias a nova por siempre, Sakura Undomiel, acosta perez jose ramiro, Nimia Forctis, Alexamili, Cerezo de Luna, Orkidea16, MarHelga, GRIMMM y todo aquel que haya dejado reviews antes o quienes la marcaron para seguirla o como favorita. En un rato mas contestaré personalmente como siempre, es solo que ando un poquito atareada. Y finalmente, gracias sobre todo a Heidi Patacki por permitirnos compartirla.**

**T. 29 Marzo 2014**

**P. 1 Abril 2014**


End file.
